The Scrapper and The Floozy
by TheWhovianTrekkie
Summary: I never thought falling to Sakaar would eventually lead to meeting such a ragtag group of people. I just want to get home, but if to do so I have to work with the thunder god and his idiot brother, I will. This will take place during Loki's time on Sakaar before Thor arrived. During Thor: Ragnarok and after up into IW included.
1. Space Floozy

**Hi so this is my first story on here, any helpful critique is appreciated. This story is kind of going to be a mix of one-shots and whole story going into Thor: Ragnarok and afterwards. There will be mentions of other characters from other books, movies, or shows but I am not labeling this as crossover because it is primarily a Thor fiction.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **I do not own Thor (Sadly), all rights go to Marvel and Disney. Only person I own is my OC.**

* * *

I push through the clogged streets of Sakaar on my way into the deeper end of the city when I get a transmission over my earpiece.

"The Grandmaster wants to see you," The slow, feminine voice drawls over the earpiece.

"Oh heeeey Topaz good to hear from you!" I make sure to let the sarcasm drip for that one, goodness I hate that witch.

"Sarcasm not appreciated...If you're not here in ten minutes I have the melting stick warming up..."

I want to bite back with a retort but I also don't want to risk death by orange glowy orb.

"Yo, on my way!" I dash back the way I came having to push past many Sakaaran, most of which are not too pleased to have a seemingly half-crazed brunette topple them over in her haste to not be melted.

"Sorry!" I call as a accidentally knock someone over. They yell profanities at me, but honestly names are at the bottom of my "Things Eliza Worries About" list when Topaz says she's got the melting stick ready to go. No need for her to get too trigger happy.

I rush into the arena and grab the first open lift I see and practically punch the button that would take me up to the Grandmaster's throne room. Once inside I quickly pat down my hair and smooth my maroon and black outfit, making sure there are no creases in the leather. I attempt to use the reflection in the lift glass to make sure the paint on my face is not chipped or melting from that awful sun outside. As soon as the lift stops and slides open I slip through and dash down the hallway until I almost run into the guards.

"Hey boys, Grandmaster is expecting me," I pant a bit as the guards give me a cursory glance before allowing me entrance.

"Heeey, there's my favorite non-minion minion!"

The Grandmaster sits on his golden throne..chair? I mean it looks incredibly comfy whatever you wanna call it.

"Grandmaster..."

I notice briefly there's a few guards in the room, flanking some guy...who I can't really make out at the moment. I glance over Grandmaster's shoulder to Topaz who is holding the melting stick, though she does put it aside.

"You called sir""

"Yes, yes I did! I have a project for you, You like those yeah?" He doesn't wait for my answer. "This _lovely_ young thing over there needs some TLC, so your mission...should you choose to accept it, and I know you will, is to take him to see Kayin for some mm...new clothes. Make him look a bit less...dirty."

Seriously...that's what he wants from me? Then again anything to get in his good graces...I need that right now.

"Yes sir..."

I look over at the guy and stop...he looks vaguely familiar to me? I'm not sure why. He's incredibly tall and I notice a set of piercing green eyes just staring blankly at me. His black hair is a disheveled mess, his clothes, once fine leather, was torn and tattered. Certainly a fixer-upper.

"Hey, name's Eliza, my friends call me...oh wait I don't have any," I smirk a bit.

Definitely not the best way to introduce yourself...The guy just stares at me.

Grandmaster on the other hand begins to laugh, "See, this is why you're my favorite go-to girl! You're so friendly to the new...recruits, isn't she Topaz?"

She just grunts.

"See she agrees?"

I notice the guy giving me a once over, it makes me uncomfortable but neither of us speaks.

"Oookay well I'll take him off your hands sir," I turn back to the Grandmaster.

"Very good. When you're done bring him back, I'd like a chance to get to talk to him a bit more."

Kinda hard considering he seems pretty mute...

I nod and turn back towards the lift, the man following silently behind. Once in the lift I press the button for Kayin's floor and glance at the guy for a few moments. He's interesting...not sure if he's really handsome or not, but he's certainly interesting. Air of mystery about him.

"Take a picture it will last longer."

I'm thrust from my thoughts by the low timbre of his voice. He speaks! Aaaand he caught me staring. I flush in annoyance, "Sorry to be curious..."

"Does the Grandmaster always employ such...plain creatures? The others I saw briefly had much more character than you,"

I gape at him. What an a-hole! "Excuse me?!"

He gives me a smirk, "The Grandmaster clearly loves beautiful things and you're...well you're certainly something."

"Wow what did I do to deserve the venom?" I frown, "Y'know what never mind. Let's just get you to Kayin so I can get this over with..."

We get off the lift and walk into what I can only describe as very, very...colorful. The room is filled with fabrics and mannequins of every color and material. Most of the cloth lying around were actually garments, just not in use. A beaded curtain in the back of the room swished open as a man dressed is bright colors came rushing out.

"Eliza my dear, to what does the humble designer owe your presence?" Kayin is dressed in an odd mix of yellow, pink and...leopard print? He pushes the heart shaped sunglasses back up his face.

"This guy needs some new threads. Grandmaster asked me to handle it and told me to come see you so, here I am."

Kayin comes and grabs my shoulders, quickly kissing my cheeks. He then turns with a flourish to the guy and examines him thoughtfully.

"Hmmm...he is very different from what I've dressed before,"

Gesturing to my relatively normal looking leather and cloth outfit, "You gave me these, do something similar I guess?

"That can be accomplished." Kayin reached over and grabbed the man's arm, "Step into my world, and we shall _take_ you away!"

I follow them deeper into the shop, settling on a pink couch to wait.

"Oh, there's a bottle of wine there if you'd like any Eliza!" Kayin rushed by with a bundle of clothes in his arms.

As they work I lounge on the couch, sipping my wine and flipping through my holoscreen for anything interesting to read or look at. I've been sitting there for almost an hour when Kayin finally reappears, dabbing at his eyes with a lace handkerchief.

"I've done everything I can! He's perfect!"

The beaded curtain is moved aside as the guy reappears looking well groomed, his hair neatly combed and his face cleans. Kayin's choice in clothes was..impeccable; simple blue leathers, a blue cape with yellow lining on the underside, and boots.

Wow...I mean seriously wow. Anyone with eyes could have told before that he was attractive, but man does he clean up nicely.

"Kayin, you did amazing!" I'll be sure to tell the Grandmaster to give you a bonus when he sends the units,"

"Ah that would be wonderful!" Kayin claps. He gives me a few more kisses on the cheek before I manage to disentangle myself.

"Well, we should be getting back," I awkwardly glanced at the guy who turned and headed for the elevator and I quickly dashed after.

Well damn...looks even better from behind. I blinked out of those thoughts, my face burning and hurried after the guy into the lift. I leaned against the wall, eyes closed and resting until.

"Don't think I didn't notice you looking at my ass."

Well that happened. My eyes flash open and I give him a look.

"Heh...hardly I was merely admiring Kayin's handiwork, how he can make even a space floozy look nice..."

The man stiffened, his eyes flashing annoyance, "Excuse me?"

I grin wryly, "Oh did I hit a nerve hun?"

"I'm quite persuasive and I already have the Grandmaster wrapped around my finger. I'm sure a word from me would remove you from the picture in a heartbeat."

I pushed off the wall and advanced towards him, well as much as one can in a tiny lift. I had to stand on my tip toes to even reach his chin, "You don't scare me. The Grandmaster may seem like an idiot at first glance, but he's incredibly clever. He doesn't trust as easily as you seem to think, take a loooong time for someone to get his good graces. So, unless you want to become a gladiator, I suggest you lay off..."

I let the threats hang in the air, staring him in the eyes.

He seemed to weigh his options but doesn't say a word. I move away as the lift stops at the Grandmaster's floor and we step off returning to his throne room.

"Oh good, you're back and-oh my what do we have here?" He gives the guy a once-over, "Lovely...yes very lovely,"

I stand off to the side but watch that little...parasite lay on the charm, "I am quite grateful, Grandmaster, to your designer. He has a wonderful selection,"

"I know, I know," He nods, very pleased.

"If I may be so bold as to suggest giving your designer something of a bonus for his hard work. He is very efficient and willing, and in such a short time frame as well,"

Oh my gods, he is a parasite! He stole _my_ idea! Gods I needed those good graces from the Grandmaster, and now what? I start to rethink my plans.

"Wonderful idea! It'll be done immediately," The Grandmaster snaps his finger, "Topaz if you would take care of that for me. Oh and Eliza, my favorite go-to girl, you just earned yourself a promotion,"

Well that makes this better.

"To scrapper!"

Aaand less good...

"An honor, sir," I incline my head thoughtfully. At this point anything that can get me higher up and access to more things is a plus.

"Of course it is. Now, Eliza you may go. You start duty tomorrow, have Val show you around."

I gave a quick bow and turned, looking at the other man with apprehension and yeah a bit of a threat. As I leave I hear the Grandmaster address him.

"You know I never did get your name."

"Loki,"

"...Space floozy..." I mutter under my breath as I walk out.


	2. Valkyrie

**Hey guys here's another chapter. I forgot to mention that in my head I imagine Kayin being played by Todrick Hall. For those who don't know who he is, he's this awesome YouTuber, I love his musicals. But yeah for some reason when I made Kayin, Todrick Hall just immediately popped into my head.**

 **Also, I noticed a couple typos in the previous chap so I will fix them. I will try to be better about catching those. I'm still getting used to this site so I'm not sure how to edit an already published chapter. Do I need to unpublish, edit then republish?**

 **Anyway, I'll figure that out. Please enjoy.**

* * *

"And that one over there is the Commodore," the Valkyrie gestured to a large chrome vessel in the ship bay.

"Impressive, what's it for?" I asked staring up at it.

Valkyrie didn't answer and I glanced over at her. She had an uncomfortable look on her face.

"What?"

"...it's for orgies,"

"Ok ew..." my face wrinkled in disgust at that. Definitely not going near that one. "So do I get a ship?"

The woman looked over at me, "Hmm...eventually. For now you can come with me on my scrapping trips until Grandmaster is sure you're trustworthy with one. Besides, do you even know how to fly it?"

"Yea-no...no actually..." I huffed.

"Thought so," She sang at me, giving me a smirk. She moved on to another ship and I followed.

Guess I should try making friends, might be easier to have allies on my side. But small talk was never my forte...

"Soooo, what's your story Val-can I call you that..."

She turned on her heel and looked up at me. Kinda weird that she was way older but also waaaay shorter than me.

"No,"

"No I can't call you Val?"

"No, you can't hear my story,"

"Oh..." I glance around, "Sorry...er well uh how long you been here then?"

"If this is you trying to lead into "my story" it's not going to work, girl,"

"N-no I'm just trying to be nice,"

Damn I was usually more suave and aloof with people. I'd gotten pretty good at acting like people don't affect me but gosh Valkyrie is hard headed and makes even me unsure.

"I don't do nice, sweetie. So don't even try,"

"Yeah...yeah okay."

The scrapper continued on, expecting me to follow. Honestly I was bored...Been a scrapper for like two days and barely any progress since the day I got here. I vaguely heard her rambling about something as I stared off into space.

"...And then I ate a whole boiled bilgesnipe by myself," the Valkyrie just looked at me.

"Sorry what?"

"If you're gonna get distracted this easily, I don't recommend you continue this job. All the rest of us will get the good stuff 'n you'll get left behind," She gave me a sly look.

"Sorry, just a lot to take in I suppose,"

She cocked her head at me, "Kayin tells me the Grandmaster has a new pet,"

Completely random but okay, no finesse? I looked cautiously at her, "Does he?"

"Mmm, says you two don't seem to get along at all,"

"Is this your idea of small talk?" I ask her.

She grins, "Jus' curious,"

By now we had stopped walking and stood in front of a modest looking vessel.

"This is my ship, call her Freya," Val patted the ship proudly.

"Like the goddess?"

Her eyes clouded, "How do you know-?"

"I hear things," I cut her off. "...I mean Sakaar is a dumping ground for gossip, I've heard of the Asgardians, supposed gods and all,"

The Valkyrie just looks at me. I feel like maybe I've hit a nerve. That's really not good if I want her to warm up to me, maybe I shouldn't have opened my big mouth? I try to say something pleasant.

"She's a beautiful ship,"

"...Thank you," she turns and walks towards the vessel and starts climbing the gangplank. She's almost all the way up before she turns to me, "Coming?"

"What now?!"

"You wanted to learn to fly, didn't you?"

"Well yes, but I mean with your ship?"

"Hell no, I'm just taking you out to show you how to actually work this job. You flying comes later...much later,"

I ambled in after her and settle into the seat next to the pilot's chair. I felt my nerves kick in once settled into the seat. I really don't like flying, like at all.

"Uh...are we sure about this?"

"First you want a ship, then you want to learn to fly and now you don't even want to ride? Is there something wrong with you?"

"No, absolutely not," I gave her a look, hopefully stern enough to get her to leave me alone on that particular subject.

Once she was also settled, Valkyrie turned the ship on with a handprint scanner. It flared to life and the engines hummed ready to take off into the sunny day outside the hangar.

"Scrapper 142 requesting take-off," She spoke into some small handheld radio at her side.

After a moment a voice came back over, "Request granted." The hangar doors above us opened, sunlight streaming down through the large glass windowpanes of the cockpit, warming my face. I almost jumped when she lifted the ship off the floor, my stomach dropping as we shot out into the light.

"Oh gosh, oh crap!" I grabbed any protruding part of the ship for dear life.

"Flying doesn't suit you?" Valkyrie turned to me with a grin.

"I must admit it's...been a while,"

More like almost never...

By now the ship was orbiting the arena below us. We were so high up the city looked like a child's Lego city, I could see the Grandmaster's tower, the arena, and all the way out to the trash heaps at the edge of the city.

I forced myself to breathe deeply as I stared outside, my vertigo and natural fear of flying was making

this less than enjoyable.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

I glanced at Valkyrie. She seemed to have taken my silence for shock and awe, and not utter horror and fear but...I suppose once over the initial reaction to being up so high, the view was quite breathtaking.

"Yeah...it really kind of is," I smiled tentatively as I stiffly angled my body to face the window again.

"One wouldn't think a place like this could be so beautiful but...I suppose many things can look beautiful from a distance," Valkyrie spoke so softly I almost didn't catch it.

"I suppose this isn't too bad," I admitted, nodding once.

The engine suddenly started to hum a bit louder, the ship picking up speed.

"Whoawhoawhoa, what are you doing?!" my head whipped around and I grabbed the armrests.

"Having a bit of fun!" the other woman was now smiling like a loon and started nosediving our ship.

"Valkyrie!"

"Hang on, I got this!"

At the last second she pulled us out of a nosedive and shot us back up into a loop.

"I'm pretty sure we almost stalled!" I screamed at her, still clutching my armrests.

The scrapper didn't answer, but shot us into a corkscrew. I screamed while she whooped, taking the ship into another acrobatic move.

"Please stop," I yelled, eyes scrunched shut.

"Gimme one good reason!"

"I'm gonna hurl all over your pretty ship, that's reason enough!"

I heard her mutter under her breath and the ship suddenly lurched to an almost standstill, before slowly lowering to the ground.

I was barely noticing my surroundings as I tumbled down the gangplank and onto the dirt covered ground below.  
"Sweet ground," I muttered practically tipping over in my haste to sit down.

I sat there, arms curled around my legs, eyes shut against the bright sun, willing my stomach to settle down. I briefly noticed someone plunk down beside me.

Valkyrie.

"Drink?" She held out a bottle of...some type of liquor to me.

"Seriously, you really think _that's_ what I need right now?"

She smirked, "Now is as good a time as any, I always say," She tipped the bottle back and took a long swig before pulling it back and wiping her mouth. "Sure you don't want any?" She held the opaque bottle out to me. I couldn't tell what kind of liquor was in but, from what little I knew of this scrapper it was probably strong.

"...Fine..." With a roll of my eyes I grabbed the bottle and tipped it back, guzzling the contents. I felt an instant burning down my throat, my eyes watering, "Ugh, what _is_ that?"

"Fire rum," she said, grabbing the bottle back from me and swigging.

I coughed from the sensation, "Ugh that was disgusting...let me have more,"

"Sure you can handle it?"

"Guess we'll see, won't we?"

With a shrug, Valkyrie handed it back and I drank again, albeit a little less this time. As we sat there I finally took the opportunity to look at our surroundings. We were on the edge of the city, among the heaps of trash that fell through the portals that littered the sky above us. The hot sun was pounding on us but at this point I didn't even care.

"So," Valkyrie put the bottle down. "How exactly did you get this job? I mean I've seen you around the arena before, they call you the Grandmaster's little minion. You always do odd jobs for him, what did you do to get jumped to scrapper?"

I glanced at the woman beside me. She seemed merely curious, I couldn't see or sense any malicious intent on her end.

"You mentioned the Grandmaster's new pet earlier,"

She grinned, "Kayin loves him, says he's "got the booty," exact words mind you. He did mention you brought him to the shop. Says you two were on edge,"

"Yeah well he's a space floozy..."

She almost spit the rum out, "He'sa wha'?"

"Space floozy. I dunno he's...he's not trustworthy. But long story short, he fell from somewhere, Grandmaster asked me to take him to Kayin. I did, and that's the end of it. Grandmaster was quite pleased so he "promoted" me to scrapper," I picked up a stick and started writing in the dirt.

"Mmm, he that bad huh?"

"He's...weird I dunno. Something about him..."

We sat there for a few more minutes, neither talking. The bottle of fire rum sat between us, we each took turns swigging.

"So you gonna show me how to be a scrapper?"

Valkyrie looked at me, "Find useful stuff, take it to the arena. If it's alive taser it and repeat. Really, it's quite easy."

I give her a look but don't say anything, reaching for the bottle of rum. Empty.

"Got anymore in there?"

"Do I?" She grinned and teetered to her feet, unsteadily walking to the ship. She returned a few minutes later, new bottle in hand. After uncorking it she took a swig and handed it to me. By now I was more than buzzed, my body jittery.

"We should head back," Valkyrie said, standing abruptly.

"What? But the bottle's only like, half gone,"

"C'mon, let's go. Can't have you passin' out drunk on me," She bent down and lifted me over her shoulder, like literally. With one arm.

"Well...that was unexpected," Normally I'd probably flail around, but hey I don't mind being carried, means I don't gotta walk.

"I don't trust you to not tip over, girl,"

Valkyrie plopped me into my seat and I quickly buckled up. Once the gangplank was closed and we were settled, the scrapper lifted off, thankfully taking this trip without any acrobatics. When we landed the ship, Valkyrie helped me out of the ship. Turns out I _can't_ handle my fire rum like I thought. Together we walked to the lift, pressing the button for my floor. When the doors opened, we were greeted with a surprise.

"Eliza, darling!" Kayin stood there in some type of mix between robes and what...a kimono?

"Hey Kayin," I managed a small wave. Valkyrie did the same.

"Oh and Val. My two favorite ladies, where might you be heading?"

"This one can't handle her fire rum, I'm taking her to her room," Val said, getting in the lift.

"What're you doing here?" I looked at Kayin as he switched with us and now stood outside the lift.

"Mmm, I must go into the city. I need to go buy some new fabrics. Thought I'd take my ship out for a spin," He smoothed his clothes down. "Well I won't keep you ladies, time is of the essence. But, ooh we should all go out for drinks sometime, my treat!"

Valkyrie and I looked at each other, "Yeah sure,"

"Wonderful!" Kayin spun around on his heel and hurried away with a wave, "I shall call you girls later!"

I couldn't keep myself from laughing once the lift doors closed and we were moving.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I just love Kayin, he's so kind and sweet," I giggled.

"Heh, and a bit ridiculous,"

"In the best way possible," I grinned.

The lift continued on, eventually coming to a stop. Valkyrie supported my weight and together we made it to my bedroom with little problem.

"Nice place," Valkyrie looked around after dropping me on my bed.

"Yeah it's modest, but not bad,"

The room was a bit messy, but it was covered in little trinkets I'd bought over the year and a half I'd been living here. My walls were a soft blue, like the ocean. I'd bought some paints once and had decorated the walls with tiny waves and oceanic images.

"Well, today was...fun I suppose. Ready to work now?" Valkyrie asked as she made her way back to the door.

"Mhm, I think so," I said curling up. "Tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow," She nodded and left, closing my door behind her.

Once she was gone I reached under my bed and pulled out a box and opened it. Inside were some trinkets I'd had on me. There was a few pens, my pencils, my trident shaped ring...and a photograph. I pulled it out and stared at the image of the little girl. No more than a year or so, her big eyes were staring at the camera, a giggle on her face.

"I'll be home soon..." I kissed the image of the girl and placed it back in the box before then hiding it back under the bed. After that I quickly changed into my tights and an old top and crashed under the covers ready for a good long nap.

* * *

 **No Loki this chapter, but I promise the floozy is coming back.**


	3. Confrontation

**Hi sorry I haven't updated in forever, a few days after chapter 2, I got the flu, then it was Christmas and all that. I also had problems with writing this chapter, it went through a few revisions. So hopefully I can return to a once a week uploading system, possibly twice a week right now while I'm off for school. Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **I do not own anything except my OC, everyone else belongs to Marvel and Disney.**

* * *

I brushed past many colorfully dressed men and women on my way to the bar at the other end of the room. The Grandmaster has many bars and mini clubs throughout the compound, but this one is one I didn't have access to before. Being scrapper did have the perks, he likes to keep his "employees" happy, mostly so he doesn't have to replace us if we get out of hand and he needs to execute us. Which for me is good, I _do_ want to find a way out alive. My eyes rove the room as I continue towards the bar where I find a empty stool and perch atop it. It's been a week since my, "promotion" and honestly it wasn't so bad. I mean I still did runs with Valkyrie and while she isn't the worst person I've spent time with she's still not the best. I'd made about fifty units so far from the scrapping jobs I'd been doing jointly with her. I needed enough units to buy my own ship or enough to buy parts to modify one of the Grandmaster's for my own use. So the sooner I work the better but, I thought since it was the weekend I could afford to loosen a little.

"What can I get you?"

I looked up from my musings at the burly barkeep, his blue skin shiny in the low neon lights.

"Just a cocktail, surprise me,"

The barkeep nodded and turned back to his work while I sat there, turning in my seat to watch the activity on the floor. The neon glow added to the surrealism in the bar, the floor was black with an almost blue glow seeming to emanate from beneath it. All the tables and stools had different hued glows coming from underneath the tabletops or seats, like someone had stuck light bulbs under their for aesthetic, and knowing the Grandmaster, it was probably something like that. Honestly I found it all quite beautiful and mysterious.

"Your drink,"

I was pulled from my observations by the Kree barkeep, he'd placed my cocktail next to me. I smiled my thanks and lifted my sleeve to reveal a small bronze wristlet. The barkeep pulled out a device and scanned the bracelet, which transferred the units owed for my drink. Money here was conveniently passed, no physical currency whatsoever so less worry for stealing. We all wore little bracelets with that info on it, if you lost your bracelet, had no one to blame but yourself.

I sipped my drink as I went back to watching the other patrons. The cocktail was a little tart, and blue one of my favorite colors. I hummed under my breath as my eyes were drawn towards a group of garishly dressed patrons sat around a grouping of chairs and couches, mostly women, all focused solely on one person in their group.

My gods what poor soul was forced to be subject to the attention of these 80's movie rejects? It was kinda hard to see in the dim mood lighting, despite the other, brighter sources scattered throughout the room. I didn't even realize I was staring until I locked eyes with someone in the group. The person being fawned over.

Crap...It's the floozy.

I almost choke on my cocktail and quickly spin back back around in my chair, hoping the red in my cheeks was not immediately obvious. I didn't even dare turn around to make sure he didn't come over here. I wave the bartender over.

"I'm gonna need something stronger when I'm done with this," I wave my cocktail glass in his face before drinking it again. The guy just kinda gave me a look before turning around and going back to work.

Well fine I'll order the drink after...

I tip the glass over and down the rest of its tart, blue contents.

"Thirsty aren't we?"

The eloquent, soft tones might belay a kind, understanding, even courteous manner; but good gods did I know better. Those people across the room were obviously fooled by his charms and good looks, can't see the snake beneath. Even I still wasn't sure why I mistrusted him, only that I did and I always listen to my gut feeling.

I turned in my seat, halfway, giving him a look, "Can I help you?"

His piercing green eyes bore into mine, I almost feel like he can read me, completely and fully. That's silly, he can't. No one can, I keep myself very guarded on this world.

"I've heard some...interesting stories about you..." the floozy's smirk slowly creeps into his face.

"Oh yeah, what kinda stories? Hope all good things," I hope he hears the dripping sarcasm.

"How you're practically a pet, that you are despite this a favorite, and..." He leaned closer to me, his lips brushing my ear. I suppressed a shiver as he whispered, "A little bird told me, you _fell_ here from so very far away..."

I angled my head towards him, our faces practically touching. The superiority and smugness just poured off him in waves. My heart pounded a bit in fear and the urge to run; how much about me did he know exactly? Did he know _where_ I fell from? I searched his eyes for an answer, but I couldn't get a read he was too guarded.

"And who told you that?" I kept my gaze and my voice steady, the cocktail glass still in my hand, being squeezed.

"That's for me to know,"

"It's all lies," I honestly didn't care what he thought of me but...something told me if he knew where I came from, if he knew what I am, he wouldn't hesitate to sell me out for favors and money.

His hand suddenly came to rest on my waist and I struggled not to flinch at the touch. He leaned in again, right up against me. My heart raced, and my skin became flushed and clammy at his proximity. I'm embarrassed to say I was both mildly turned on _and_ simultaneously repulsed by his presence.

"You're lying," His words brushed across my ear like a caress, his sly grin almost splitting his face.

I clenched my hands, realizing too late I still held the cocktail glass.

 _Shatter!_

I jumped, my back hitting the bar counter as the cocktail glass shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces. Patrons around where I sat yelped and grumbled at me as I quickly jumped down to clean the mess. The Kree bartender also came to inspect.

"That's coming out of your money, girl!" The tall man came and loomed over me. Too late I saw his boot lift and he kicked me in the side.

I hissed, a dull ache spreading along my side after the initial sting of pain. I could fight this guy, have him down in seconds flat, minutes at most but...no I can't. If anyone finds out...I'll never be free. I continue my work of cleaning the glass, getting cut in a few places. Once the glass pieces were cupped in my hands, I placed them on the counter where the Kree bartender had retreated to, a glare in his eyes.

I bowed my head respectfully, "My deepest apologies...I'll pay for the glass of course,"

I held my wrist out, bracelet ready to be scanned. The bartender glared at me for a few minutes, enough to make my humiliation mount, before grabbing the scanner and scanning my wrist. I turned on my heel and hurried out of the bar, not caring if anyone watched, though with the mind-span of Sakaarans they'd probably already forgotten.

I hurried to the lift outside in the hallway, the lighting out here thankfully more muted and less colorful.

"Don't you see now?"

I spun around at the voice. I'd forgotten about the floozy...he must have followed me. I could vaguely make out his lithe form, leaning against the wall without a care in the world; like a cat of some kind.

"What?" My voice came out breathy, and shaky.

He looked back at the bar for a moment, then set his eyes on me. We were the only two in the corridor, something that made me even less comfortable.

"You'll never belong to a world like that, you're too...different, not wild enough, chaotic enough,"

I was glad to have some distance between us this time, though I still had the urge to bolt from him.

"And you are, is what you're saying?" I asked him, somehow managing to keep from panicking, my cool facade still in place.

"What I am saying, girl, is that you won't survive this world. Not for long," He pushed off the wall and meandered towards me, slowly. "You may pretend to belong, but you don't. Perhaps you should just give up,"

I stared at the floor, letting his words sink in. I wasn't sure...completely what he was going on about. He seemed to have a plan in his head but...I couldn't figure it out. Maybe he just wants to mess with me, and that's literally the extent of his plan?

"Just because you have favor with the Grandmaster, doesn't make you a higher authority than me, or someone that I'm scared of," I stood straight, giving myself as much height as possible. I stared into his eyes, daring him to challenge me.

"You'll learn to fear me one day, everyone always does," His grin was feral, I got the sense that he might be more than a little crazy. Looking at him, I got that feeling again that I was supposed to know this guy, that he was somehow familiar to me but I still couldn't place it.

"Too bad our time together will be cut short then," I pressed the button behind me to call the lift, trying to play up my uncaring attitude. "I'd love to stay and chat, Floozy, but I have more important things to do,"

He seemed to stiffen, most likely in annoyance at what I called him, though his expression never changed. He's clearly very good at guarding his emotions as well.

I turned to enter the lift when his voice drifted after me, "Watch your step..."

The doors closed behind me and the lift began to move. I leaned against the doors, my heart slowly returning to its normal beating. I needed to find out about this guy, I needed leverage over him. If he wanted to know my secrets, well I guess I'd just have to find his too. Everyone has secrets, and someone like him? Well I'm sure he has some very big secrets up his sleeve, and I'm not afraid to find out what those secrets are.

* * *

 **We got to see Loki this time, yay! Writing him in character can be very difficult, so I hope I handled it well.**


	4. Learning A Thing Or Two

**Hiiii, sorry for the late post! I had to figure out this chapter, plus I started college again and I'm in a show sooo yeah!**

 **Thor: Ragnarok and all its characters belong to Disney and Marvel, only Eliza is mine.**

* * *

I woke with a start, my holoscreen beeping my morning alarm at me. With a groan I grappled for the offending device on my bedside table. I slowly dragged myself up, turning the alarm off, rubbing my eyes blearily. Once I'd dropped the holoscreen back onto my dresser, I blinked my eyes fully open and checked the time.

 _6:30_

Right, I was getting up early so I could get a head start on scrapping today. I dragged myself from bed and began my morning routine. Get up, shower, get dressed, make breakfast, brush my teeth. Sakaar doesn't have coffee, but it has something equivalent to that, thank the gods, otherwise I would definitely not be able to get up this early. I wandered to my window and pressed a button that would lighten the windowpanes so I could see out into the city. The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon, giving the tall buildings outside long shadows. I sipped my drink, slowly waking up. As I did I glanced down at my hand, a few cuts still littered my palm from the accident with the cocktail glass. It seemed like so long ago, but in reality it was last night. The cuts weren't too deep, most were scabbing over since last night, but it hurt like hell, so wrapping it was the best way to keep it from being agitated.

Humming under my breath I go to the counter and finish my breakfast, of thankfully somewhat normal eggs and toast. Sakaar had strange foods but some were like what I'm used to back home, so I'd managed to get by cooking for myself. Once I had finished, I hurried to my bed and slipped my boots onto my feet. I'd opted to not wear my leathers today, nothing elaborate or fancy by Sakaar standards. I had chosen a simple maroon sweater and my black jeans I'd salvaged from my fall. I slipped my boots on, buckling them nice and tight. I grabbed my satchel that housed my extra tools for scrapping and hurried into the hallway, tying my damp hair off into a topknot as I went. I slipped my earpiece on and made my way to the lift, tapping the tech and speaking into it.

"Call scrapper 142," I leaned against the window part of the lift as I waited for Valkyrie to pick up.

"...What...?"

Great, she sounded drunk, or at least hungover.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I wake up the princess?" I tried to keep my voice light though I was somewhat annoyed with her. Most mornings when I was up bright and early ready to work she was still snoring in her room, passed out with a bottle in her arms.

"Very funny..." Her voice sounded marginally less slurred that time.

"I'm heading to the hangar, meet me there,"

Her response came back a minute later. I could hear her shuffling around, and a few bottle clinked somewhere as she shifted. "It's only 7:00..."

"Aren't you the one who said that we need to be quick if we wanna get the good scrap?"

"I said not to get easily distracted,"

"I feel like drinking yourself into a stupor counts," I stepped off the lift into the massive hangar and took my sweet time walking over to Valkyrie's ship. I could hear her swearing under breath, calling me all manner of rude things. It honestly didn't bother me, I've dealt with worse in my time.

"Meet me soon, otherwise I'll leave without you,"

"You can't fly my ship, you don't know how still,"

"Won't stop me from trying," I nodded politely to a couple other scrappers I passed in my walk.

"Touch her and you're dead,"

"Then you better get here soon," I said with a chuckle as I disconnected the call with her. I walked up to Freya, Valkyrie's lovely little ship and lowered the ramp, quickly hopping in and dropping my bag down on the cockpit floor. I jogged out of the ship and did a checkup, something Valkyrie usually did in the mornings to make sure everything was top shape. I hummed under my breath as I worked, trying to stay busy while I waited for my drunk scrapping partner.

I was starting to seriously consider leaving without her when I heard an annoyed voice behind me.

"Still here?"

Valkyrie stood there, hands on her hips, her hair a mess and her leather armor askew. Her blue cape was clearly wrinkled. If I had to guess, she probably passed out like that last night.

"Yes, though I _was_ getting ready to leave without you." I leaned against the ship.

Valkyrie grumbled something under her breath and climbed the ramp into her ship. I rolled my eyes at her, but followed suit, settling into the seat beside her.

We were silent all through takeoff, Valkyrie clearly trying to focus on keeping us from falling out of the sky in a giant metal can.

"Can you actually fly right now?" I glanced over at her.

"Yes,"

"How hungover are you?"

"I can hold my liquor,"

"That's not what I asked," I glanced out the window and down at the city flying by beneath us. We were nearing the edge, closer to the portals where all the scrap fell from.

"I can fly," Valkyrie stared straight ahead and that seemed the end of the conversation as she clearly did not want to converse with me, so I shut up and pulled out my holoscreen. I flipped through what little news-feed there was on Sakaar. Not much ever happened here outside of gladiator fights, and the occasional hit out for some petty criminal or other. We were both quiet as she landed the ship outside the city and lowered the ramp. I followed the woman down to the trash littered surface, sticking my holoscreen in my bag and throwing it over my shoulders.

"Where do you want to start?" I glanced at her.

"Wherever," She mutters and wanders off. I stare after her for a few minutes before sighing and going in a different direction from her. I wandered among the scrap heaps, climbing over large pieces, and under hanging wires. I kept my eyes open for anything useful. I wandered the heaps for almost an hour, slowly accumulating gears and mostly intact wires. Hopefully I could sell them for rewiring, most were in good condition, I'd managed to disconnect them from panels that were sadly unable to be salvaged on the surface. Today wasn't my best haul though, I'd yet to find anything big. I wandered on, suddenly noticing another figure among the piles. An older woman with witch taut leathery skin, dark eyes peeking out from under thick brows. Her gray curls were a knotted mass, little braids mixed in with little trinkets braided into her hair. She wore a long cloak over her dirty pants and tunic. I recognized her, Zohar, another scrapper. I remember meeting her once when Valkyrie introduced us in passing. The old woman had practically growled at us to leave her alone, that she was working and we were bothering her. I didn't want to confront her, but I also wasn't going to just turn back now. I made my way towards Zohar, waiting for her to spit or curse at me but she paid me no heed. I sidled past her and until I noticed what she was working to take apart; an airplane.

I stopped in my tracks. "An airplane,"

Zohar suddenly jerked up, turning her head to look at me throw narrowed eyes, "Eh? What'd you say girl?" Her voice sounded like what I imagined cardboard to sound like; stiff and dry.

"What you're scrapping, that's an airplane," I pointed behind her to the airplane, or at least what remained of an airplane. It was mostly the back half. I wasn't versed in aircraft but it looked like it had been small, probably a private vehicle.

"You seen one before?" The old lady was still hunched over from what she'd been working on.

I shrug, "Sort of. Where I come from these are used for transport, sort of like our spaceships here but uh, not nearly as fast and efficient."

She narrowed her eyes at me, "You know how to take 'em apart then?"

"You're asking me?"

"Clearly you know what it is," She said.

"Yes but not everyone knows how to use one or operate it, I'm not a mechanic," I protest, gesturing helplessly.

She stared at me silently long enough to make me uncomfortable before turning around again, "Help me scrap the metal,"

she went back to work, fully expecting me to listen and follow suit. I sigh and sling my bag off my shoulder, placing it on the ground. I go and crouch down beside Zohar and wordlessly begin helping her remove the metal casing piece by piece. I glance up at the many portals littering the sky as I work, wondering which portal it fell through.

"It's the blue and green one,"

I glance at Zohar. She's staring at the plane but I guess she noticed my staring at the sky.

"What?"

"Where it fell from," She said as if that was all the explanation I needed.

"How do you know?" I look at the sky once more before returning to my work.

"Because I've salvaged something that fell from that portal before," Her wrinkled hands worked deftly with her tools.

"Oh..."

We work in silence for a few more minutes before I ask, "Does stuff fall from that portal often?"

The old scrapper was quiet for so long I thought maybe she was a bit deaf. "No. I imagine the portal is hidden somewhere, very little falls through it,"

I look at the gray clouds that swirled around the portal showing vibrant blues and greens. These portals were more like wormholes, able to bend space so you ended up here. I don't really remember my fall, I had been knocked out and only remember flashes of waking up among the scrap, being in pain, and then nothing until I woke up in an infirmary. After that I was brought to the Grandmaster, he took a liking to me and made me his errand girl, until now of course.

I was thrown from my thoughts by Zohar, "You fell from that portal too,"

I look at her, "What?"

She nodded up at the sky, "That one, where this device came from you said," She pats the plane. "You fell from that portal too,"

I stare at her. She knew where I'd come from. Well she didn't _know_ , but she certainly knew now that the plane and I were from the same place. Then that must mean...

"The Bermuda Triangle..." I stare up at the sky. I'd found it, the portal I needed to get home.

"Eh?"

"The Bermuda Triangle, that's where I fell from," I explain. "It's...it's this spot in the ocean where just weird stuff happens. Planes like this one will go missing under mysterious circumstances. A lot of people are scared of it. Some say it houses monsters and demons,"

Zohar just nods, "Wise people. Such a place probably does house such monsters," She suddenly whipped her head to the side to look at me, "How did _you_ end up there?"

"...Long story but I was...chasing something and ended up there,"

By this time, Zohar and I had removed most of the metal casing of the plane and managed to drag the heavy pieces aside.

I stood and arched my back in a stretch. Zohar stretched as well and I could hear the crackling of her old bones.

"Zohar,"

The old woman looked at me with mild curiosity, "What is it girl?"

I hesitated to ask but I guess it's now or never, "...How...how often do _people_ fall through those portals?"

"Other than you?" She began to pick up her bag and stuff her tools into it, "I'm not sure. It doesn't happen all that often. There's been you of course...and uh that strange man with the dark hair,"

I blinked. Did Zohar have the answers I needed? "Man with dark hair? Did he happen to be wearing green and black leather?"

"You know 'im?"

"...It's how I got "promoted," Grandmaster gave him to me as a chore to clean up,"

"Heh he was pretty dirty when he fell,"

"Where did he fall from?" I bent over to put my tools back into my own bag as I spoke.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Let's just say it's curiosity,"

The old woman and I stared each other down, her dark eyes stormy. If I knew where he came from I'm sure I could find some dirty secrets on him.

"The big one," Zohar gestured to the biggest portal in the sky, over the water. I stared up at the swirling mass of orange light and gray smoke.

"Where's that one lead?"

I looked back at Zohar who was staring up at it with an unreadable expression.

"Asgard."

* * *

 **So sorry Loki wasn't in this chapter. Thought about making this chapter like, I mean splitting it into two different stories but same chapter. Decided against it as I felt this was the best place to end. Loki will DEFINITELY be in the next chapter I promise.**

 **Until next time!**


	5. Sparring

**Hey so I am so, so, so sorry I haven't updated. The new school semester started, I was in a show on campus so that took up a helluva lot of time with memorizing, rehearsals, and then performances. Then getting caught up on homework took time. But I managed to find time to finally finish this chapter, yay!**

 **So I realize we are nearing the release of Infinity War soon and by the time my story rolls around to that, it will have come. So, I will have to at that time adjust this to an AU as depending on who does and doesn't die I may change it (I have an extreme fear and suspicion that Loki will die. If anyone is curious as to why, please ask I will be more than happy to explain my theory).**

 **Sorry for the long note, please enjoy chapter 5!**

* * *

The gym was silent, the lights dim. I wandered into the room, my iPod in my pocket, headphones pounding upbeat music into my ears. I didn't see many Sakaarans using the gym, though occasionally a gladiator would be in here. At least the ones allowed to leave their cells. I hummed along to the fast paced music as I pulled back my wild curls and tied them off into a messy topknot as I made my way to a row of punching bags hanging from the ceiling. I wrapped my hands and started some warm up punches, hitting the bag lightly at first and slowly building in intensity and speed. I added kicks into the mix; front kick, side kick, round kick. Over and over I ran through these, letting the familiar movements guide me. I found it comforting to workout, though a bit lonely. Back home I would be sparring with someone most likely, trading punches and kicks with my friends. I blink and change the song on my iPod, trying to veer my thoughts from home. It wouldn't do to get sappy and mushy now, I needed to work hard and prepare to get away from this place.

I left the punching bag then and made my way to the wall where I found a rack of quarterstaves. I pulled one down and began to run through some formations with it. It was different from my usual weapon of choice but...I never thought it wise to pull that out in a place like this. I ran through the moves, letting the music guide me, my actions fluid. I could feel my heart pounding from the adrenaline, my body being given that jolt of energy and excitement from the fast movements. It was like a dance, one filled with excitement and danger. I paused then and made my way to a floor arena in the center of the room. It looked like the rest of the gym, though this section of the floor was marked by giant red lines in a square to indicate the arena. A control panel rested just outside the square and I made my way over, activating it. I scrolled through a list of options, and picked something random.

I entered the arena and shafts of light flickered overhead, creating holograms before my eyes.

The holograms that sprung to life before me were tall and scaly, like lizards. They wore some type of armor and held their own staffs. I bent low, ready to spring as the computer overhead counted down from five. At zero, I jumped into action and attacked, my quarterstaff whipping back and forth, connecting with the holograms' staffs. The holograms were controlled by an AI program that could adapt to match your skills, giving you a harder fight. I had to quickly dodge a swipe to my side by rolling backwards out of the way. It was hard to get a hit in, the holograms were putting me on defense. I round kicked one hologram in the side as another came up with a swing aimed at my head. I kicked the one hologram but was still hit and went tumbling out the arena.

A buzzer sounded through the room and the holograms stopped moving. I'd been thrown from the marked off arena, I lost.

"Damn..." I muttered as I climbed slowly to my feet, dusting off my hands. It wasn't until this moment, when my headphones started playing a softer song that I heard the slow, almost sarcastic clapping.

"It's no wonder the Grandmaster hasn't put you in his arena. You would be a very short, boring fight,"

I spun around.

The Floozy...again...Does this guy have some kinda homing beacon on me or something?

"What do you want?" I glower, clenching my wrapped hand, feeling a slight sting from the scabbed cuts on my palm. I felt a warmth against the fabric there; some of the scabs came off and started bleeding again.

"If I understand correctly," He sounded smug, "This gym is open to the use of any living here,"

"Yeah but no one ever uses it, that's why it's so nice..." I mutter, unwrapping my palm and inspecting it. I wandered over to a bench where I'd left my water and poured some over the cut.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

I glanced up. He hadn't moved, except now he was facing me fully. He still wore the blue leather Kayin gave him and I noticed twin daggers strapped to scabbards on his thighs. I looked away, not wanting him to think I was staring for any reason.

"Living here, you kinda have to learn," I keep my answer vague, but with enough that he hopefully won't continue to ask.

"I can tell, you've learned from sparring with others, not holograms or punching bags,"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't, I'm just curious," He smirks and practically slinks over to me like a cat. I notice his green eyes flicker to my injured hand.

"Look, I'm really not in the mood for a confrontation, so why don't you leave?"

"This is a public space, I'm allowed to be here," He continues to smirk.

I studied him, "...Are you stalking me?"

He laughed, "Hardly, you just seem to be nearby. It seems the Fates have a mind of their own,"

I glance at him. If only he knew about how the Fates handle things...

I climb to my feet, grabbing a clean cloth and re-wrapping my hand for the second time that day. I brush past him and he doesn't stop me. I return to the marked off arena and go to reactivate the holograms. I'm faintly aware of the Floozy wandering to his own corner of the gym, daggers now in hand. I turn my attention back to the panel and activate the holograms again, same lizard aliens as before. I attack the holograms again head on, my quarterstaff whipping around to hit them as hard as possible. I add in some kicks and punches and manage to hold out a bit longer than last time. However, the eventually back me into a corner and I'm forced out of the arena again.

With a huff I struggle to my feet, chest heaving with exertion as I limp the the panel again. I think I pulled something, my leg is feeling sore. Ignoring it, I reactivate the same program. Because the holograms had an AI which adapted to your moves, it was impossible to find a set that would be an easier thing to deal with. I think I'm exhausted at this point because the holograms quickly surround me and maneuver me out of the arena. They barely had to touch me that time.

"You're letting them crowd you,"

My head whipped around to look at him, dropping my staff in the process. He was standing a few feet away, a smirk playing on his face. I climbed to my feet brushing a few stray strands of my brown hair off my sweaty face. I glowered at him and turned away trying to ignore him.

"You need to be lighter on your feet, never let them get close," He started walking towards me. My fists clenched as I turned towards him, finding him right up against me now. I was forced to crane my head up at him, his green eyes staring into mine with mischief. I tried to back away, huffing in annoyance only to have him grab my upper arm.

"Let me go," My voice had dropped to a lower octave, trying to be somewhat intimidating.

"Make me..." He lowered his face closer to mine, his breath warm on my face. Our noses brushed and I tried to jump back, but his hand clamped harder on my arm. I reacted seconds later, my free hand whipping out to grab one of the daggers strapped to his thigh and pressing the flat to his collarbone. He stopped his smirk twitched, his eyes staring into mine still.

"Naughty girl..." I struggled to keep my composure, his voice sending chills down my back. I applied a bit more pressure to his throat with the blade, eyes blazing. He growled slightly and pressed me backwards until he had me against the cool metal of the wall.

"I can do this all day," I mutter as he pins my free hand to the wall, his dark eyes boring into mine still.

"I have been quite curious to learn about you," he whispered, almost seductively. "Let's take a look shall we?"

Before I could even react he reached out and pressed a hand to my forehead, his eyes closed, and I felt him entering my mind. I tried desperately to get away from him but it was as if my feet were frozen in place, even the hand holding the dagger wasn't moving. He jumped back suddenly his eyes opening.

"You're-"

With a growl I leaped forward, his momentary surprise disrupting whatever spell he put on me, allowing me to move my limbs once more. I attempted to get close, swinging the dagger at his face only to have him pull out another dagger and catch mine.

"You really thought you could keep it from me forever?" He smirked. "I am surprised though. I knew you were different but I didn't know that you were that."

With a huff I made a jab at his side with my free hand. It landed but he recovered quickly, grabbing that hand and spinning us around. I was caught off balance and toppled to the ground, him on top of me pinning my body with his.

"Seems I have the advantage," He leaned over me, his face close.

"Think again," I growl as I lift up as best I can under his weight and headbutt him. He clearly wasn't expecting that as he was knocked backwards a bit, giving me an opportunity to change the weight shift and flip us so I was now on top, straddling him with his dagger in my hand.

"You may want to rethink anything you were about to say, unless of course you want me to cut out that silver tongue of yours...Silvertongue,"

I saw the way he instantly stiffened under my hold, his green eyes darkening into suspicion. He quickly recovered and gave me a smirk, "You are a clever girl. I didn't expect you to figure it out," He looked me over, "Unless you used...other techniques to acquire the information."

I wanted to beat his pretty little face in for suggesting I would stoop to that level, but I knew now everything he did was to get a rise out of me. I bent closer, dagger resting just firm enough against his collarbone to keep him from trying to flip us again.

"Imagine my surprise to learn that Loki, one of the supposed Norse gods, was found in a heap on the banks of the river outside the city," I smirked down at him, "What did you do to piss your dear old dad off this time?"

"You seem to know quite a great deal about me," He paused, staring at me. "For a mortal."

That gave me pause.

He didn't know. Whatever Vulcan mind-meld shit he did on me, he didn't see much. I must have thrown him out quick enough, or maybe mortal was all he wanted from me. I sat on top of him, pondering whether or not he knew, not realizing he'd taken that opportunity to grab the hand holding the dagger and twisting, forcing my reflexes to react, dropping the weapon.

I yelped as he lifted up and pushed me onto my feet until I was again pinned against a wall.

"You are much easier to play with than you think," He whispered, dagger back in hand. "How did you learn who I was?"

I glared at him.

"Did I perhaps kill a familial attachment of yours in New York?" His smirk was almost feral now, the dagger clutched lightly in his fist.

I still refused to answer, just to piss him off more. Seemed to do the trick because the next thing I knew I was being pulled away from the wall and falling onto the cold floor of the gym.

"Get up," He circled me like a vulture, two daggers in hand now.

"Why should I?"

"It's about time you had a real sparring match, wouldn't you agree?" He lunged daggers thrusting forward in an X shape and going out, trying to nick me. I rolled out of his way, grabbing my discarded quarterstaff from earlier. I didn't hesitate to dash forward, making a downward sweep at his feet with my staff. He nimbly jumped aside, aiming a jab at my side as I ran past, barely nicking the fabric of my loose tank top.

I barely had time to recover my breath before he was on me again. My left side was unprotected and he made a jab with his dagger at my ribs. I barely had time to react, redirecting his strike upwards.

I felt an intense pain in my left cheek and gasped in pain doubling over. I realized suddenly that by redirecting his strike, I inadvertently caused his dagger blade to strike the length of my cheek. I pressed a hand to that side of my face, feeling it already warm and slick.

"I believe that means I win,"

I hardly paid him any attention as I rushed to my bag and found extra cloth for my hands. I pulled some out and pressed it to my cheek.

"I yield..." I mutter, glaring at him.

"You held out longer than the last time,"

I blankly stared at him.

"With your hologram program," He inclined his head towards that area of the gym. He pulled a cloth out from somewhere and began to wipe my blood from his dagger. There wasn't much but he made a show of cleaning off every last speck.

"Keep practicing and I'm sure one day you will at least be on the same fighting level as an Asgardian child," I could tell he was laughing at me.

I could feel the pain and humiliation welling up in me, but I forced it down as I stood, dropping the cloth to gather my things.

"No snide comments?" He followed me to the gym door.

"Leave me alone before I kill you," I turn on him. He seems unfazed, his green eyes staring calmly into mine. "You think you can just waltz in, all high and mighty, and treat anyone like that?"

"I am a prince-"

"And for your information. No, I didn't lose anyone in New York, but I protected the city. And you know why?" I got right in close to him, feeling his warm breath fanning my face.

"Please, elaborate." He smirked.

"Because I care about people," I resisted the urge to poke him with every word, "Because unlike you, I had people who I loved, and who loved me, that I wanted to protect. People that would have been more severely affected by the destruction of New York than I would have been. Even if no one I cared about lived there, I still would have fought. Every one of those lives in that city matter. And every life you took in your clear delusions of grandeur, matters tenfold. Next time you want to make a comment about me and my family, think about the number of lives you took for whatever petty reason I am sure you had."

We were still close, our faces inches apart. I was heaving with energy from my mini speech, staring into the depths of those green eyes of his. I couldn't tell if my words had any affect on him, he was so stoic. I wanted to shake and slap him, but I assumed he'd react poorly to that.

Instead I turned on my heel and stalked down the hall, not bothering to look back once.

* * *

 **Hey, long time no see. Betcha didn't expect to see me again. Just wanted to say, continuity was a bit wonky to keep straight so I hope I did okay. the reason I say that is because of some possible stuff coming up. We're getting closer to the truth. Eliza knows who Loki is, but does he know who she is? Does he know the full truth?**

 **If anyone wants to guess who, or what, Eliza is, please feel free to do so, I'd love to hear it.**

 **Also if anyone wants to see what Eliza looks like, y'all can check out my Instagram or DeviantArt account, both under the same name as this. My Insta has less than my DA but both have art of Eliza.**

 **Alright I promise I'm done. Can't wait to see you guys next time!**


	6. Learning Another Thing or Two

**Hey guys! Soooo a lot of stuff is going to happen in this chapter. Due to Infinity War being released I really want to get this story rolling. I admittedly did find out most of the spoilers for the movie, but mostly because I wanted to know how much I will have to adjust this in the future. Obviously I won't spoil it for you as none of it is relevant yet to this story.**

 **Another thing. Ok soooo I am so sorry this is so long but I had a lot I wanted to cover this chapter. A few things are revealed as well. I just really wanted this to be all one chapter and it came out being almost 20 pages on my document.**

 **Also NOTE that this chapter will introduce another "fandom" into its narrative. So some of you might be thrown for a loop, some may not be but let me know what you think. I hope the concept doesn't throw any of you off from reading, but it might be a bit odd to consider.**

 **I'll probably have another note at the end for once you've finished this chapter.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

"Why aren't you dressed?"

I spun around to find Kayin standing in my apartment, hands on his hips. His outfit was thankfully more subdued than his usual bright colors. He was wearing a dark, burnt orange, sort of suit I guess. He'd painted his eyes in gold and orange, the same colors painted into swirling designs on his shaven head. He looked like he always did; Loud, excited, and ready for a party.

I dropped my washcloth in surprise, the bloody material fluttering to the tiled floor.

"K-Kayin, uh...why should I be dressed?" I looked down at my sweaty workout clothes. I had just returned from the gym and was cleaning the cut I'd received from his royal assness.

Pretty sure I'm going to have a new scar there. Then again, it's a surprise my face hasn't been scarred before.

"We're going out," He said this like it should make total sense to me.

Trust me, it didn't.

"We are...?"

"Remember? A few weeks ago, I told you and Val we were going out for drinks, so here we are! My treat." He spread his arms looking like an excited puppy.

"...But you only mentioned it then! It'll take at least half an hour for me to shower and another ten minutes to change I...Does Val know we're going out?"

"She's about to," He sang, pulling out a small holoscreen and tapping on it.

"What?" Val's annoyed voice came over Kayin's device."

"Valkyrie, darling we're going out tonight for drinks. You, Eliza and me, so get dressed. We'll be there within the hour."

"What? Kayin you can't just-" I didn't get to hear Val finish as Kayin cut the connection and tucked the screen back into one of the pockets of his suit.

"Now that that's taken care of, Eliza dear you should go shower. I did just tell Val we'd be there within the hour."

"Um I don't even have anything fancy to wear," I really wanted out of this. I'd just come back from a gym session that went from bad to worse since y'know...I got into a fight with a Norse god and now have a wound, possibly a scar soon, on my cheek to show for it.

Kayin just waved his hands at me, "Go shower, I'll find something lovely for you to wear in your wardrobe."

I hesitated before turning and hurrying into the bathroom. I quickly stripped out of my sweaty clothes, dumping them into a haphazard pile on the floor. I stared in the mirror as my shower heated up behind me.

My scars were numerous on my body, mostly my front and I could remember where I'd gotten each and every one. The wound on my cheek that would become one was the newest in a long time. It stretched from my ear down to almost the corner of my mouth. It wouldn't be pretty, but I at least still had both eyes I guess. With a sigh, I hopped into the shower and quickly set to washing my tangled brown hair. The warm water felt good on my aching muscles but sadly I couldn't enjoy it for long, I knew Kayin would come knocking on the bathroom door if I took to long. Once I was clean I climbed out grabbing a towel and quickly drying off. Once I was done, I quickly wrapped it around my body and tucked the ends in wandering back out into the main part of my apartment.

"Good, you're done!"

I stopped dead in my tracks. My apartment was clean. Not spring cleaning clean but it was certainly much neater than what it had been earlier.

"What...?"

"Ah yes, I thought your home could do with a quick cleaning. So I just did some on the side while I put your clothes together." He smiled so happily I couldn't help but giggle.

"Kayin, you somehow managed to clean my apartment _and_ put an outfit together?!" I walked closer to him. "What are you my fairy godmother?"

"A what?"

I chuckled, "Never mind." I walked over to the bed to see what type of outfit he'd managed to scrounge up from my few meager pieces of clothing.

On the bed I found a pair of black leather pants, similar to my regular ones but without the spikes my normal ones had. I had a few pairs of leather pants, though I normally wore the spiked ones for effect. Kayin had found a long asymmetrical, dark blue top, the tips ending at my kneecaps. I remember buying it a while ago but I didn't wear it since I hardly ever go out. He'd also found a silver belt to go around the waist of the top to cinch it. He'd added earrings, a choker for my neck and silver bracers, and a pair of heeled boots to top it off.

"Well? Do I have taste, or do I have taste?" Kayin looked quite proud of himself overall.

I laughed, "Yes Kayin you do. Honestly it's very nice. Not something I would have come up with myself, so...thank you."

"Any time," He smiled as I bent over to pick up the items and head back to the bathroom to change.

I stopped walking when his voice caught me.

"Eliza..." He sounded confused now. "What is that on your back?"

I spun around my damp hair flying, "My back?"

"That tattoo..." He stared at me with confusion.

And then it hit me. My tattoo. The only thing that outnumbered the scars on my body was the list of names tattooed to my back. I'd forgotten about it, forgotten that I had hidden it this long. My hand reached back to touch it. I couldn't see it here, but I knew that tattoo like my own heartbeat. Knew the shape it made as it spanned my back. I knew the names, remembered each and every one being inked permanently to my skin as a constant reminder.

"It's...It's a memorial," I couldn't think of what else to call it. That's what it was, what it always had been.

"Of what?"

"Of people lost...memories never forgotten...or something like that..." I shook my head sadly, trying to suppress the well of emotions I was having.

"Why do you hide it?" He sounded genuinely confused now.

"Because...when I fell here I had to hide everything I was, and I still do. I was afraid if anyone saw the list...too many questions that I didn't want to answer. I guess I forgot about it after all this time hiding it, I'm sorry...I never meant for anyone to see it."

"Someone has seen it, if they've tattooed these names to your body,"

"Yes...my family knows about it, but this tattoo isn't meant to be seen. It's there to remind me, nothing less and nothing more."

"You must have lost many people...there are so many names," He looked at me silently.

"Yeah...we did..."

He didn't ask for an explanation of my use of "we" and for that I was grateful. This tattoo was my memorial, but I was not the only one who honored these people. My friends did, my family. The names on my back and the people who had them would never be forgotten by us. Many of us fought side by side and for that, they shall forever be remembered in our hearts and minds.

"Perhaps, someday if you wish to tell it, I would like to hear their stories," Kayin gave me a faint smile, his face showing complete honesty.

I smiled at him, "I think maybe someday I'd like that," I turned and walked back into the bathroom to change into the outfit.

Of course it fit perfectly, they were my pieces after all. I had to make a quick decision about whether to hide my new face scar or not. I quickly applied something to hide the mark but nothing else. Honestly I was too lazy to worry about any makeup, not even bothering with the usual facepaint that most of the Sakaarans seemed to favor for decoration. I applied some plum colored lipstick before dashing out of the bathroom, braiding my hair as I went.

"Ah wonderful!" Kayin smiled, jumping up from his seat. "We're running a few minutes behind, let's go."

He ushered me out of my room and down the hall to the lift at the end. We got in and directed the lift to go to Val's floor, leaning against the walls as we waited.

"Eliza I feel I must ask, as your friend," Kayin looked at me from across the lift.

"Yes?"

"Where did that scar come from?"

I bit the inside of my cheek, sighing. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice that..." I played with the end of my braid. "It's a long story but long story short, that idiot floozy scarred me during a sparring match earlier."

"Normally I would say how romantic, however as he scarred your face I feel that I should find him and give him a sound thumping."

I couldn't help but giggle. I tried imagining sweet, non-threatening Kayin giving Loki a good thumping. Or really, it was hard imagining Kayin being confrontational with anyone. He seemed to love everyone he met, even Floozy. There was one thing that bothered me though.

"Kayin, how is a sparring match romantic? I didn't even want to spar with him, he sort of pushed it on me."

"Hmm? Oh well many lovers start out hating each other, it's common." He smiled at me.

"Um, no that's not common. That only happens in books and movies."

"Movies? What are movies?"

Right, he didn't know what movies were. "I always find it odd how these worlds are so much more advanced and yet your cultures don't seem to grasp the idea of media for entertainment. Here you watch live gladiatorial matches and other holographic type games. No one here watches movies"

"Darling you still haven't answered my question,"

"Right sorry, rambling," I chuckled nervously _,_ realizing I'd let myself go a little off topic. "Where I'm from, movies are basically anything on a screen that tells a story. A lot of the times made up stories that people can watch and enjoy and have a good time with," I wracked my brain for a movie, "Like...like _Footloose_."

"What is a footloose?" he looked confused now.

" _Footloose_ is a movie about a guy that teaches a town of people how to dance because dancing is outlawed...I think? I actually haven't seen it, it's just really popular where I'm from."

He nodded slowly, "I see. Well, that was very educational, thank you."

"You're welcome," I said as the doors to the lift opened to Val's floor. We wandered out, going to the last door on the left of the hallway. I knocked, "Valkyrie? You in there?"

There were a mumbles and clink, probably bottles, before the door slid open to reveal Val looking more than a little pissed off.

"No, I'm not going," She said straight up, sticking a finger in Kayin's face. She was so much smaller she had to get on her tiptoes to even reach his chin. I leaned against the wall in the hallway, just watching the two of them interact. I really didn't want to get in Val's personal space as I still didn't really consider her a friend and heck I didn't think she considers me one either. Things had been good between us, no major arguments, we got along pretty well but I think neither of us trusted the other yet.

"Val, my dear, as your friends we are requiring you come out and have some fun." Kayin had a calm smile on his face, looking the picture of content.

Val's head whipped in my direction, "Did you agree to this?"

"I mean I sort of got roped into it too but, I mean it could be fun," I shrugged, "Besides we said we were gonna go out at some point, why not make it now?"

Valkyrie hesitated looking between us before sighing with a shake of her head, "Fine, but it's going on your tab," she waved a finger at Kayin.

"Of course, wonderful idea." He smiled as we walked back to the lift, Valkyrie reluctantly following, pulling her cape closer.

We filed into the lift and let it take us down to one of the bars. I stared out the window at the city as our lift descended, letting my thoughts drift aimlessly.

It wasn't until I heard Kayin excitedly chattering that I turned back around to face the lift doors.

"...Oh yes, you must come by my shop sometime. I need to give you more lovely clothes. You're really quite the specimen."

I stiffened when I saw who it was.

Loki...of course. Was I completely unable to escape this guy? I crossed my arms and stared him down.

"What are you doing here?" I growled slightly.

I briefly noticed Kayin and Val giving me looks, but I pointedly ignored them.

He grinned wolfishly, "I live here, am I not free to do as I please?"

I gave him my own smirk, "I suppose so."

I pointedly moved aside as he pointedly moved to the spot next to me as the lift didn't have a ton of room and four grown adults were somewhat cramped, especially when two were wearing some variation of armor.

The ride felt like an eternity, an awkward silence growing. Valkyrie seemed lost in thought, Kayin looked somewhat antsy and I couldn't even tell what Loki was thinking. His expression was void of anything that would convey awkwardness or discomfort at the current situation.

The silence was only broken by Kayin when he finally turned to Loki and with the most winning smile said, "Why don't you come join us for a drink?"

Oh hell no.

He looked surprised, probably wasn't used to be people being nice, the little bastard...

"As surprising as that is..." I saw him glance at me out of the corner of his eye before smirking, "Why yes, I think I will join you. Thank you for the offer."

"Can we put this to a vote?" I asked, giving my two companions pointed looks.

"I don't care, I'm here for the liquor," Val seemed uninterested, staring at the wall.

"Eliza we should be welcoming," Kayin smiled.

"He tried to kill me!"

"That is a gross exaggeration," Loki quickly said. "I merely grazed you with my dagger. If you hadn't redirected it, then your face would not have been scarred."

"That doesn't change the fact that you attacked me,"

"It was in a sparring session, the harm I inflicted was not intentional," He spoke so smoothly, he reminded me of those sleazy car salesmen. "I, of course, deeply regret the situation."

I couldn't tell what his deal was. He _looked_ sincere, but I also could tell that he seemed more indifferent than anything else.

"See? He's apologized," Kayin was smiling. "Let bygones be bygones, my friends."

As if by some miracle of the gods, the lift finally came to a stop after an eternity and the doors slid open. Val was the first to push out, muttering about needing a stiff drink. Loki followed her at a distance, giving me a look as he brushed past. Kayin and I exited together, the man pulling me back to allow the other two distance.

"Eliza, my apologies," Kayin held my upper arm gently.

"What?"

"He scarred your face and for that he was wrong, but perhaps he does regret it. But, would you like me to give him a sound thumping after all?"

I smiled faintly, "Kayin it's okay. I hate the guy, don't trust him but as long as I distance myself it'll be fine. If you want to thump be my guest, I'll hold him down even but maybe we can do that later? I could really use that drink right now."

Kayin gave me a sideways hug as we began to walk again, "Of course."

* * *

I'd always been a bit of a lightweight and didn't often go out drinking for the sake of drinking. But honestly I didn't really care at that point. After about three drinks I was definitely tipsy, but I at least felt better than I had earlier.

I sat on the end of blue leather booth curved in a sort of crescent. Kayin sat on my left, then Val next to him and Loki on the other end. I'd managed to mostly ignore the Asgardian by this point, despite Kayin gushing over his good looks and more than one Sakaaran woman coming to our booth to flirt with him.

Honestly it was kind of weird. I remembered reading about Loki back on earth. All of those files had been released when S.H.I.E.L.D. went under and I had done quite a bit of digging. I imagine most common people had, we were curious. I remembered reading about him and his brother Thor. I mean I knew the stories, grew up with them, but knowing they existed was still weird to me. Since I knew what Loki had done, it felt wrong to see women fawning over him like a prize. He'd killed so many people on earth and here on Sakaar he was more popular than I would have imagined. But then again, Sakaar was about chaos, practically bred chaos here. Maybe Loki was a perfect fit here after all.

"Eliza did you hear what I said?" Kayin was chuckling beside me.

"Eh?"

"Let's do a round of shots, yes? On me."

I shrugged, I'd definitely regret this in the morning, "Yeah sure."

Kayin waved a girl over and gave her a rapid fire list of shots, most of which I missed. Honestly as long as we kept the alcohol coming I was content to sit and drown out the world.

"...Eliza thinks your hot,"

I jerked, wondering what the heck people were saying about me.

Val was smirking at me, as was Loki.

"What are you saying about me?"

"See, I told you she wasn't paying attention," Val turned to Loki.

"Who are you claiming I find hot?"

"Him," she jabbed a finger at Loki.

"That's a lie," I said, maybe a bit too quickly.

They just gave me looks before Kayin quickly jumped in, "Let's make this more interesting. Let's play a game, we'll go in a circle and each person has to give two facts, on real one fake. The rest of us guess which one is real. Anyone who gets it wrong takes a shot."

"Sooo two truths and a lie basically?"

"Hmm?" Kayin looked at me.

"Back home, it's called two truths and a lie. Each person gives two true facts and one lie and the others have to guess. Usually it's a game used for sleepovers. It's also kinda similar to never have I ever."

"What, pray tell is that?" Valkyrie asked, her head resting on a fist.

"Basically that works where one person says never have I ever, whatever it is, and anyone who has done or said the thing, has to take a shot."

"Ahh yes similar," Kayin said. "One other rule; if everyone guesses the lie correctly, the one who gave the facts has to take the shot."

"Sounds fair," I said, leaning back in the plush booth.

"Bring it on," Val grinned, reaching for a shot as the girl returned with a whole tray-full.

Loki just nodded with a faint smirk, "Shall we agree on who goes first?"

"I suppose it's only fair that I be the first victim, it was my idea after all," Kayin smiled, folding his hands and thinking.

"Any day now," Val tapped a finger against her shot-glass, obviously anxious to get started.

"I have dyed my hair pink, and I used to have a mustache." Kayin leaned back, smirking at the three of us.

"Oh come on, those are like, super easy," I grinned. "I mean the lie _has_ to be the pink hair."

"I agree," Loki nodded.

"Pfft, mustache," Was all Valkyrie said.

Kayin grinned, "Take a shot Val,"

"What, seriously?!" She looked surprised but didn't complain about taking a shot. She quickly downed it, the glass clinking back onto the table.

"Mmm, I have dyed my hair, but it was blonde not pink. I actually did have a mustache, many years ago when I was young."

"Ha, no drink for me!" I threw a fist in the air, grinning.

"That may not last for long," Val said. "My turn right? I have gotten myself arrested for public nudity and I once ate a whole bilgesnipe by myself."

I rested my arms against the table and propped my chin there, thinking.

"Public nudity, that's the lie," I said, giving her an appraising look. Her face gave away no hint of whether I was right or not.

"The bilgesnipe," Kayin offered.

"Nudity," Loki.

"Drink you two," Val gestured to Loki and I.

"Really? You got arrested for public nudity? You told me once you ate a whole boiled bilgesnipe by yourself." I protested, taking a shot. The alcohol burned as it went down but I just coughed and placed the empty glass next to me.

"It's a long story, and not one I wish to go over but yes. As for the lie, I ate half a bilgesnipe once. My sister ate the other half," she looked at me. "I was just saying that the first time we met to see if you'd been paying attention. And you weren't."

"Well then..." I muttered as we all turned our attention to Loki.

"Hmm...I have given birth to a horse, and as a child I would stab my brother for fun."

We all just stared at him.

"You Asgardians are messed up..." I mumbled. Buuut, I knew what the lie was. "You definitely didn't stab your brother for fun."

Val thought about it, "Horse," was all she said.

"I'm going to have to agree with Val, that does not seem plausible."

I chuckled to myself. I was home-free for this round.

"Take a shot," Loki stared at me.

"What?"

"Take a shot, you guessed wrong," He smiled in that stupid manner of his.

"B-but, you did give birth to a horse, it's in the books," I protested.

He laughed, "And you think I didn't know that you would assume that was the truth? Not everything your books say about my people is true. In fact I believe _I_ started that rumor for fun once and it caught like wildfire. Thor and I found it immensely amusing how the humans took to it. Odin never seemed to think so though."

"You cheated," I said, taking a shot. "You _knew_ I would go with that."

He shrugged nonchalantly, "It is not my fault you make assumptions about me."

"You little bast-"

"Eliza, it's your turn." Kayin said to me.

I fumed silently but I thought about my two answers.

"I've gotten a nose piercing, and I have a tattoo."

"Piercing," Kayin said without a hint of hesitation.

Honestly I didn't care about them knowing about my tattoo, but I also didn't really want to give any major facts about myself.

"Piercing," Loki and Val both said in unison.

I grumbled and took a shot, "How?"

"You don't have a hole," Val gestured to my face. "That was too easy, pick something more interesting next time."

I grumbled at them, blinking my eyes. I could feel the drunkenness settle in more, but I ignored it.

"My first job was as a janitor, and I was actually in the gladiator ring when I first arrived," Kayin glanced around at us.

I thought about it. The gladiator ring didn't seem plausible, but apparently I had been proven wrong before.

"...Janitor?"

"Janitor," Val said.

Loki looked between us and then at Kayin, "Janitor,"

Kayin raised an eyebrow and took a shot, "Usually that one stumps people."

"You were in the ring before?" I played with the end of my braid, glad that for once I hadn't had to take a shot.

"Yes, but after the Grandmaster saw what wonderful clothes I could make with the scraps I gathered, he promoted me and hired me to become his designer,"

We were all quiet, processing that info while Val tapped her fingers as she thought about her round. "Okay, I got locked in a closet for a day as a child, and I am a proficient harp player,"

"Harp," I said.

Kayin nodded, "Harp,"

Loki looked at Val for a few minutes, "I will go with being locked in a closet,"

She gestured at Loki, "He got it right. Drink you two,"

Kayin and I took our shots as Val explained, "My mother forced me to learn as a girl, not exactly a useful talent, is it?"

"My mom plays the organ," I piped up, practically feeling my defenses being weakened by the alcohol.

I wasn't sure if any of them knew what that was, but none of them asked as we all looked at Loki.

"Let's make this a bit harder," He strummed his fingers against the table. "I was not behind the attack on New York," he stared at me from across our booth. I tried to figure out what game he was playing with this, why he was so focused on me. That first fact definitely was a result of our fight earlier. "And," he continued, "I am Asgardian by blood,"

All three of us just stared at him.

I honestly didn't even know where to begin. There was no way that he was telling the truth about New York, that had to be the lie. And he was clearly Asgardian. Right?

The silence was broken by Val, "Something tells me I am right about this; you being Asgardian is the lie."

"You're being Asgardian," Kayin agreed.

They all looked at me, "Well? What's your answer?" Loki gave me a faint smirk.

"You not being behind the attack on New York, that's a lie," I said, staring him dead in the eyes. I knew he'd attacked New York, that had to be the truth. There was no way he wasn't behind the whole plan. If he was looking for sympathy, make me think someone else was controlling him, well then, he had another thing coming.

He smirked faintly before looking at me, "Drink." was all he said.

I gaped at him, wondering how I lost that. He was seriously telling the truth about New York?! How was he not behind it? I numbly picked up a shot glass and downed it. As I lowered it, I made a split second decision. If he wanted to play dirty, try and get a rise out of me, which was clearly what he was doing at this point, well I'd play along. I was sure that he was only telling us this to throw me off from asking more, or from trying to learn more. Well, two could play this game, and needless to say a this point I wasn't thinking clearly, but I knew just the thing to throw him off.

"My turn..." I leaned forward, feeling dizzy. "I've been to the underworld and...my mother tried to kill me as a baby,"

I leaned back as the other three stared at me in what I could only assume was shock.

"Good luck," I smirked.

Kayin was the first to recover this time, "You're mother tried to kill you."

I looked at Val and Loki waiting.

"Agreed. You're mother tried to kill you," Val said, nodding.

That left the floozy. We all waited for his response.

"You're mother tried to kill you,"

I quirked an eyebrow and leaned forward, grabbing a shot-glass. My table-mates still looked some form of horrified or shocked as I downed the shot.

"Gods that's horrible," Val said. "A baby?"

"Mhm, I mean obviously I don't remember it but my family told me about it when I got older. It's how I got my first scar..." my voice lowered, and I began to feel a little less than upbeat. I realized now how big that bit of info had been. I'd let my desire to mess with Loki to cloud my thoughts. Gods, and now he knew _that_. I could only imagine how he'd use it to manipulate me.

"What kind of mother would do that?" Kayin asked.

"The kind that's scared of her own kid I guess." I tried to laugh but I realized just how much I'd ruined the mood. Before anyone could react though a group of Sakaaran women and a few men came up to our booth, most of the women gushing over Loki though a few began to chat with Kayin about his clothes. I drowned them out, grabbing another shot-glass and drinking. I was definitely drunk, my senses dulling like a blunt sword. I continued to drink, losing track of time and space.

I didn't know how much time had passed, but I suddenly was brought out of my stupor by a loud noise. My head whipped around looking for danger until I realized it was just the music. I looked around but Kayin and Val were gone, and I didn't see Loki either. I looked around and found the first two over by the bar with a few other patrons and gods know where Loki had slunk off to. Not like I cared anyway. Deciding I should probably stumble back to my room before I drank myself to death, I climbed to my feet, leaning against the table as the world spun.

"You really shouldn't wander off on your own," The silky voice hovered above me.

Loki was looking down at me, his green eyes dancing with his usual mischief.

"I'm going back to my apartment," I grumbled, "As if it matters to you,"

I started to climb to my feet, only to get dizzy again and fall to the floor very ungracefully.

"Are you sober?"

"I'm moderately functional." I said, lying on the ground.

"I'll take that as a no." He said that as he bent down and lifted me over his shoulder.

"Hey!" I started flailing, hitting his leather clad back with my fists, trying to kick him too.

"Please desist, you're causing a scene," He sounded as indifferent as ever.

"I don't appreciate being carried like a piece of meat," I grumbled. I was beginning to feel sick, the blood rushing to my head.

"Fine then," he hefted me to the floor so I was sitting.

"Thank you," I huffed, dusting myself off and preparing to stand only to have him bend over again and pick me up.

Bridal style...

Oh gods this was even worse. "Hey, I said to let me go,"

"No you asked me to not carry you like a piece of meat. Is this position more to your liking?" He didn't even look at me as we got closer to the doors. I quickly looked over his shoulder for Val and Kayin. My two companions were at the bar still but they'd seen us Kayin was giving me a thumbs up. Val was rolling her eyes and smirking.

I could feel my face burning and since I couldn't exactly yell profanities at them from here, I had to settle with flipping them off. I assumed the gesture was pretty universal, or at least the meaning was. They just gave me mock sympathetic looks as I was carried off.

Neither of Loki or I spoke during the walk to the lift, nor once we were inside. Loki didn't even ask me which floor I was on, just waited until I realized we weren't moving and allowed me to press the floor button. I was still in his arms, my arms crossed defiantly against my chest. I honestly couldn't imagine a more embarrassing situation.

"Is it true?"

I looked up. He was looking at me now, his face still stoic and not revealing his emotions to me.

"Is what true?"

"You're mother,"

"You think I'd _lie_ about that?" I stared at him incredulously. "Yes it's true. She tried to kill me because I was-" I stopped. Too much information.

"You were what?"

I glared at him, "I wasn't wanted. I was a problem, do you want me to list off the possible reasons?"

"I may be cold-hearted, nor do I trust you-"

"Feelings mutual..."

"-but I find it hard that a mother could want to kill her own child as a baby."

"I wasn't even a week old," I absently played with my braid again. "I was only a day or two when she tried. Apparently the doctors claimed it was from postpartum depression, but that doesn't usually set in until four weeks after giving birth so it's still a mystery to me. If anyone else knows the real reason, they haven't told me."

We were silent again as the lift finished its ascent and the doors slid open. I directed Loki down the hall to my apartment and he carried me there. Honestly it'd a good thing I didn't try and come back alone. I probably wouldn't have made it very far. I was feeling sick and dizzy still, and really tired. I swiped my wrist over a scanner and my door slid open with a soft hiss. Loki practically dropped me on the bed and I right away began to remove my boots and jewelry, though I had no plans to change out of my clothes, I was too tired.

I lay down on top of the blankets and glanced at the Asgardian, "As much as I hate to say this, thank you,"

He nodded, "Of course."

"I wouldn't have made it back, so yeah...thanks,"

I closed my eyes and started drifting off, not really noticing if he left or not, though I assumed he would. He wasn't exactly the type to stick around longer than he had to.

I had almost dropped off when I heard a thud and a soft curse. I was instantly sitting up despite the wave of dizziness and sharp pain in my head. I reflexively reached for my sword when I remembered it wasn't on me. I'd been here for a year now and I was still in the habit of grabbing it.

I blinked, trying to adjust to the lack of light. I reached over and flipped a switch next to my bed, the lights coming on instantly. I squeezed my eyes at the sudden light and pain but the trespasser was surprised too.

I stumbled to my feet, blinking the pain away so I could see.

"You little bastard!"

I'd been proven wrong. Loki had stuck around apparently. My box was sitting open, the photo in one hand and my trident ring in the other. I knew it, he was playing me the whole time.

"Get out," I growled.

"If you plan to attack me it really won't work out well for you," he said smoothly.

"You played me. You thought what, you could get dirt on me? Use my vulnerable state to gain access to my personal life?"

"Don't act so high and mighty," he growled low, "You would do the same exact thing to me, you pathetic girl."

I was about to protest, but I knew deep down he was right. If I had a chance to one-up him, I'd probably have taken the same opportunity and not given a shit.

"Get out of my apartment, _now_ ," I growled through my clenched teeth, wanting nothing more than to claw his eyes out.

"We're the same, you and I," he said playing with my trident ring in his hand. "We both hate to lose the game. But you...you had the advantage, you already knew more about me than I did you. All I've done is leveled the playing field."

"How so?" I could feel my nails cutting into my palms, but I needed to hear this.

"I was surprised to say the least. You're not completely human are you?"

I didn't answer.

"You know, the room should have given it away. Your little water theme? Adorable," He shook his head and smirked. "It wasn't until I found this that I realized what you are," He threw my ring into the air and caught it again. "I thought; maybe she just has an obsession with water but that's not it. No. It took me a minute but then I found this little ring's secret." He twisted it in his fingers and pressed the prongs of the trident on my ring.

I watched as the ring expanded almost instantly and without noise into a long, beautiful sword. The hilt had the impression of a trident embedded in it, the blade a faintly glowing bronze. There was a single word emblazoned across its blade in ancient Greek letters.

 _Savior_.

"Celestial bronze yes? Blessed by the gods of Mount Olympus, able to kill any monsters," Loki ran a finger along the flat of the blade.

He knew, he knew exactly what I was now. There was no denying it.

"Your obsession with water makes sense now," he pressed the trident image and it retracted into the ring form. He dropped it back into the box along with the photograph, "I suppose you would love being by the sea, or at least giving your room that theme. It is your father's domain after all."

I could do nothing at this point. The secret I had tried so hard to keep, he'd figured it out.

He turned and headed for the door, pausing in the threshold, "I must say, this is the first time I've met a demigod," he paused and turned, giving me a wolfish grin, "Until next time, daughter of Poseidon."

He walked out, the door hissing shut behind him.

And all I could do was watch.

* * *

 **Wow okay, whew. Uh so some of you may have expected that some might not have. I had to seriously decide if I wanted to reveal what Eliza was. I decided to because it fit where we were in the story, plus it allows for more dissent between the two.**

 **Also I apologize again for length but I wanted her to bond with Kayin and Val some more, but I also needed the development between her and Loki. The drinking game was fun to do, I wanted a fun way to do some character development and introduction of backstory without being boring, so I hope it was enjoyable.**

 **Also I am going to start trying to respond to any comments I get from here on out. I appreciate all who have commented so far, you guys make my day whenever I get one!**

 **Okay last bit so sorry, but I realized that I couldn't remember how long I'd had Eliza on Sakaar for about 2/3 of the way through writing and couldn't find it anywhere...But I have it as 1-2 years in my head. If any of you can remember please tell me and I'll adjust as needed!**

 **Until next time, happy reading!**


	7. I Screw Up Big Time

**Whoa two chapters in two days?! Oh my gosh, what's wrong with me?**

 **Nah I just really wanted to write more. I'm pretty sure I spent all day writing this, surprised I even finished it. But I** **had** **an** **idea** **and I wanted to get it all out before I forgot. I almost made this super long again...had to find a good spot to stop. This is the first chapter where we start to cross over with the movie again so yay! We're moving along.**

 **Also I am so sorry, but I am not great at fight scenes so any in the future that are coming up, if they're really bad I apologize. not my forte at all.**

 **Anyway, that being said, I actually wanna put another disclaimer here. Haven't done it since chapter 1.**

 **These characters do not belong to me. Thor:Ragnarok and its characters all belong to Marvel and Disney. Only thing I own are the extra characters and Eliza.**

* * *

I awoke the next morning feeling completely sick. My mouth felt like it had been stuffed with cotton, my head too for that matter. I felt shaky and definitely sick to my stomach. My head was fuzzy and I struggled to remember exactly what happened last night.

As I stumbled to the bathroom, it slowly came back. Going out for drinks with Kayin and Valkyrie, Loki joining us, the drinking game, my inability to hold my liquor, and Loki finding out what I am.

I winced when I remembered. I'd given a little too much information last night, between my mother trying to kill me, and letting Floozy help me back to my room and him finding my sword. Gods I was an idiot. I'd let my pride and my ambition cloud my judgments just as much as the alcohol, if not more so. Now there was nothing stopping Loki from telling the Grandmaster and them sending me to the arena to fight. If I got stuck there, I'd never get home.

I stumbled as I undressed and got into the shower, trying to keep my roiling stomach from completely losing it. I could at least keep that part of me from going over the edge.

The water felt amazing, relaxing to my muscles just like always. I didn't even bother with soap, I just stood under the warmth and let it wash over me, clearing fuzzy mind somewhat. When I got tired of that, I hopped out, wrapped up in a housecoat and went into the kitchen to make some tea.

I sat curled up on my bed drinking it, not feeling the least bit functional.

"Call from Scrapper 142, incoming."

A voice came from my earpiece sitting on my bedside table. I quickly grabbed it and stuck it in my ear.

"Yes?"

Val's voice, much more chipper than normal, but definitely still drunk off her ass as ever, "Hey kid, how'd last night go? Did you get some?"

I felt sick at the mere suggestion, "No Valkyrie, I didn't. He dropped me off at my room and went through my things like the little bastard he is."

"He what?"

"You heard me. I threw him out," I sipped my tea.

"Next time I see him I'll give him a good wallop," She sounded sincere.

I snorted, "Thanks but don't worry about it, I'll take care of it myself,"

"If you're sure," she paused and I heard her stumble and curse, "Meet me in the hangar in ten, we're going for a haul this morning."

"I can't," I said, making a split decision.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I'm hungover, and I don't exactly have the hard-assed resilience that you do."

I could hear a some kind of barking laugh or snort on her end, "That's true," She was quiet again for a minute. "Well then I'll have to go by myself, drinks and all. No haul, no money though kid. You know that,"

"Yeah I know, just for now," I stumbled to my feet and put on fresh clothes. My maroon sweater, corset, studded leather pants, and my boots.

"Alright kid, I'll see ya around," she disconnected the call.

I quickly pulled my curls back into a bun and grabbed my bronze wristlet from my bedside table, slipping it on. I didn't even bother eating anything, just popping two painkillers in my mouth and hurrying out into the hallway. I trotted over the the lift and quickly hit the button for the ground level floor. Thankfully the lift didn't stop once as I rode it. I really was not in the mood to converse with anyone.

When the lift hit ground level, I was out the door before it could even finish opening, running into the clogged, sandy streets of Sakaar. I pushed past all the colorfully dressed citizens, standing out in my dark colors of maroon and black. None of them bothered me though as I walked out to the shipping district. I wandered among numerous shoppers, some buying parts, others haggling over the prices of whole ships.

I walked up to a stall, manned by a short guy with little horns protruding from his forehead, his skin tight and leathery.

"Excuse me,"

He looked up, beady eyes assessing me, "What do you want?" His voice was low and gruff.

"I'm looking into purchasing a ship, you don't happen to know where I can find the best, do you?"

He looked at me silently for a few moments, "If you want a ship. Best place to go is old Kev's. Scavenges the best ships, got the best parts, that is, if you can pay."

"I have units," I insisted.

"Not matter of if you have 'em, but how much, missy."

"I'm sure we can work something out," I crossed my arms.

He snorted, "Follow this road until you come to the big warehouse on your left. Old Kev and his crew work out of there,"

"Thank you," I turned to go.

"Your funeral..." I swear I heard the guy muttered under his breath as I hurried off. I didn't ask what he meant but I knew to keep my guard up. This place wasn't exactly filled with the best people, even I knew that. Most were scavengers, scrappers, and thieves. I'd lived here long enough to at least realize that.

I followed the directions until I came up to the warehouse. It was big, about the size of an airplane hangar back home, maybe bigger. Groups of aliens stood around or worked on ships scattered throughout the warehouse, welding, measuring, cutting. A few took notice of me, but so far most hadn't seemed to be alerted to my presence.

One of the burlier aliens came up to me, pulling his goggles off, "What business you got here?"

"I'm here to see Kev," I said.

"He's busy, what can I do for a dainty thing like you?" the guy crossed his arms and stared down his nose at me. He was at least six feet tall. I had to crane my neck to look up at him.

"I want to talk about buying a ship, so I'd like to talk with your boss," I said.

"You can deal with me," He insisted again. "Let's not bother him with such...small things,"

It definitely didn't slip my notice that he'd basically just insulted me.

"Fine then but I want to deal with someone with a bit less brawn and a bit more brain,"

He smiled, though it was more feral than anything. "Feisty little thing,"

"If you want feisty I can take you with one arm tied behind my back," I offered dryly.

Other people in the warehouse had started to take notice of our conversation, if you could call it that, and some had dropped their tools to watch.

"I don't fight little animals," He said.

"Look, we can do this civilly if you just let me talk to Kev,"

The big guy just smirked and shook his head, turning around to leave.

I could feel my frustration rising. I was sick and tired of being treated like a child. I was stronger than most of these aliens. I hadn't used my powers in so long but I was sure I could take them on if I really had to. Or maybe it was just my pride talking.

"Hey!" I grabbed a giant wrench off a worktable and brandished it like a bat, "I can speak your language. You people like to see the runt stand up to the big guys yeah? Spunk and all that crap. If I make a big enough ruckus, Kev will take notice I bet.

The big guy looked back at me, "You got a strange mind girly,"

Isn't that how it always happened in the movies? I brandished the wrench, "Wanna find out?"

He turned back around. I bent my body into a prepared stance, staring him down.

Before I could think he moved fast as lightning and aimed a jab at my left side. I managed to dodge it, swinging the wrench at his head.

By now the entire warehouse was staring at us, some cheering the big guy on, a lot booing me. I didn't really care, I was just so pissed off at everything that I needed something to fight. Big guy came at me again, grabbing a welding torch off another worktable and flipping it on. He lumbered, swiping the torch as he neared. I barely managed to sidestep, and swung the wrench again, missing him.

"Take her down Naseem!" I heard someone yell.

"Teach her her place!" Another yelled.

I blew a curl that had come loose from my bun out of my eyes. Naseem watched me warily from his spot a few feet away, welding torch still on.

"I can do this all day," I muttered, hefting the wrench.

He laughed heartily, spitting on the ground, "You'll feel this all day too," He came running at me again and I back up a bit this time to give us some distance. He ran by my left side and I turned to face him, my back to some of the people watching now. He hadn't even tried to hit me that time. I was instantly on alert, holding the wrench ready. Naseem came at me again head-on this time. I started to dodge but my foot got caught on a pieces of tubing.

"Crap..." I tried to move only to trip over my feet and topple back onto the floor.

"Got you," He loomed over me, torch in hand. I struggled to get up but he sat on top of me, one of my arms trapped under his wait, the other he grabbed and stretched out on the ground. By now the other workers were hooting and hollering, egging their friend on.

Chaos. This world was pure chaos.

At first I didn't feel it but when I did it was agony. Naseem held the welding torch over my open palm, burning my skin. I screamed, my voice so high I wasn't sure if I could actually be heard. It hurt, it felt like my hand was being dipped into a river of fire. I gasped for breath tears streaking my cheeks. My mind went through what I knew about burns. I tried to remember what little training I'd had back home.

Burns, probably need water to keep the tissue from scarring. I realized I'd have to use my powers. If I wanted to get out alive my powers would save me.

Naseem pulled the torch back, his smile full of pure malice.

"Have you learned yet girl?"

"You know...that's the thing with me," I panted, blinking rapidly, "I just don't know when to quit,"

I closed my eyes and reached out, searching. My powers were like a muscle, the more I used it the easier it was but, I'd suppressed it for so long it took me a minute to locate the water. When I did, I screamed and tugged, feeling it in my gut as I pulled the water to me.

"What the f-" Naseem was cut off as he was sprayed with water from wherever I'd pulled it. Honestly I couldn't tell, nor did I care as long as I had something on my side.

I rolled onto my left side, cupping that hand. The other workers were muttering in surprise as I climbed to my feet, water quickly traveling to me and almost climbing up my body to gather on my burned palm. They all stared at me in horror as the water was drawn rapidly. I'd forgotten what it felt like, to be free. As soon as I felt the cool water on my palm my thoughts began to clear and I felt my confidence return.

"Oh gods I missed this," I muttered. I drank in the energy I was receiving from the water. Definitely not as powerful as if I had been back on earth. Obviously my father's reach nor his blessings got this far but I still had some control of my abilities. I could feel the tugging in my gut from using my powers, but I also felt a strain. Gods I needed to get my powers back to their proper strength.

"You little demon," Naseem growled, climbing unsteadily to his feet. "I'll teach you. Let's try your face this time,"

I crouched low, "Come on then."

I didn't even give him a chance, running at him, throwing my arms out wide and then bringing them forward palms touching. I felt the water respond, flowing past me and into Naseem. He sputtered and coughed, the other workers backing away from the onslaught of water. I briefly noticed large green barrels lying open and empty. I assumed that's where my water had come from. Probably their drinking water.

Oops. Not like I cared anyway.

Naseem pushed through my onslaught, grabbing my wrist. The water fell to the ground, my control momentarily lost as I reacted to him.

"Let's see if we can't make this an improvement," He leered, raising the torch again. I growled and twisted a hand, the water reaching back up and wrapping around him, whipping his body back.

"Oh that felt good," I grinned. I called more water to my injured palm. If I didn't want a scar I needed to get some healing cream on this soon.

"What _are_ you?" Naseem stared at me in mild horror.

"Is it too cliche to say, 'your worst nightmare'?" I bent down to pick up the fallen welding torch and threw it away. "That should definitely have gotten your boss' attention,"

I heard a slow clapping behind me. "That's certainly true,"

I turned around. A guy was standing there between two other burly workers, probably bodyguards or something. The guy in between them, he was short. Shorter than me even and had a somewhat pudgy look though not unfit. He was dressed in clothes much fancier than his workers, his hair slicked back, and I got a sort of mobster vibe off him.

That probably was not a good thing...

"You beat my best guy," Kev said, looking me up and down. "How'd you do that? Magic?"

I cocked an eyebrow, "That's my secret isn't it?"

He gave me a crooked smile, "You got spunk kid,"

See? Just like the movies.

"You wanted an audience with me, you've got it," He nodded. "You've got five minutes."

"I heard you're the best for obtaining ships. I need one sturdy enough to withstand just about any conditions."

He quirked an eyebrow, "Plan on running away?"

I gave him a tight smile, "Sorry but that's my business,"

Kev stared at me for a few minutes. Most of the others had returned to work at this point or, at least were cleaning up. I realized then that my little stunt had done more damage than I thought, scattering tools, getting just about every surface wet. Most of the workers were in some form of dampness. Naseem was nursing his bruised ego against one of the workbenches nearby.

I waited for Kev to say something.

"I got a ship you could buy, but you won't have enough units for it," He said tapping his chin.

I held my bracelet out, "I've got 20,000 units. I'm sure we can come to some sort of deal,"

He grinned, "My ship, my prices sweetheart,"

"I'm sure we can come to an arrangement," I said, changing my wording slightly.

"You think what? You come in here, all high and mighty and think I'll just hand one of my hard earned ships off to you for some low price of 20,000 units?"

"I mean you scrap them, and 20,000 is generous considering they're scrap ships. Plus it's everything I have,"

"You think how poor you are matters to me? And as for my ships being scrap, that's exactly it, girl. Hard work putting those things together,and my men _do_ work hard. And then some prissy little miss like you comes barging in demanding what she wants and she just expects it to be handed to her,"

I felt my face reddening, the tingle evident. "I can pay you good money for it,"

"And another thing. You come in here, pick a fight with my foreman and think I'd _still_ be willing to negotiate with you for a lower price? Sweetheart you've got your head either up in those clouds or up your ass, and you might want to get it out."

I had nothing to say. I felt my face burning but I forced my face to remain as disinterested as possible. Never let them know when they get to you.

"Please, I would just like to-"

"Throw her out of here Naseem," Kev turned away with his bodyguards and started walking deeper into the warehouse.

"With pleasure," Naseem stalked up and I felt him grab my arm but I ignored him.

"I'm a paying customer, you should at least give me the decency of hearing me out!" I insisted, grasping at straws. I needed a ship, and I needed it now.

"You forfeited that right to be my customer the moment you caused trouble," Kev turned back around.

"Then why did you even give me five minutes to hear me out?!"

"I wanted to see what excuses you had. Besides, you got spunk I respect that. But know your place here child. Otherwise it'll get you killed," Kev paused and glanced at Naseem, "Take her units. Someone needs to pay for this mess and it certainly won't be us."

I struggled as Naseem grabbed a scanner from his waist and reached for the bronze wristlet I wore.

"Hey, let me go! You can't take my units!" I struggled against him.

"You should have thought about that sooner, kid," Kev said before I lost sight of him among the machinery and workers.

Naseem struggled to hold me still as I was trying desperately to squirm out of his grip. He grabbed my wrist and swiped the scanner across it, transferring my units from my account into whatever account Kev and his warehouse had.

"Dammit, let me go!" I continued to struggle as Naseem dragged me out and threw me on the craggy ground.

"Go home kid. You got no business here," He dusted his hands off, "And I better not catch you around here, or you'll be getting a repeat with the torch, and I'll make sure there's no water for you to do your witchy magic on!"

He turned without giving me a chance to respond.

I struggled to my feet, hands grappling with the craggy ground as I struggled to rise. When I managed to stumble to my feet, I turned back towards the arena and hurried away my ego bruised and deflated. I struggled to keep the pinpricks of tears out of my eyes. I tried not to dwell on my failure as I tried to hurry back to my apartment. I needed to tend to my hand which had started hurting again now that I wasn't applying water to it.

The Sakaarans seemed to barely take notice of a dusty, disheveled girl and for once I was thankful for my apparent invisibility in this city.

My hand was hurting badly again by the time I made it to the lift and punched the button for my floor. When I made it there, I ran to the sink and stuffed my hand under the water, searching for a tube of cream I was pretty sure I had somewhere in there.

"Call from Topaz, incoming," went off in my ear.

I tapped the device, "I really hope this is important Topaz, I can't talk right now."

Her drawling voice came over, sounding as uninterested as ever, "Grandmaster wants to see you immediately."

I groaned inwardly as I found the cream and applied it to the palm before wrapping it in cloth. Honestly I was getting sick of having wounded palms. At least I should be okay with this one. I was pretty sure I'd gotten to it quick enough to avoid any major damage.

"Look, I kind of am having an issue, can it wait?" I asked.

"I'll get the melting stick ready," Topaz said, sounding pleased this time.

"Aright fine, I'll be there in a few minutes." I grumbled as I grabbed a washcloth and quickly cleaned my dirty face.

"See that you are." Was all she said before disconnecting the call.

I quickly made myself presentable, or at least as presentable as I could before running back out of my place and down the hall to the lift.

When it stopped on the Grandmaster's level, I dashed out and down the hall. As I walked down the hall I saw a group of the Grandmaster's guards leading a hoverchair down the hallway. They had a guy, presumably a new gladiator, strapped to the chair. He was ranting at them about being released and honestly I didn't really care for the rest. I was more concerned about my own hide right now.

I found the Grandmaster in the party room adjacent to his throne room. Honestly it was just odd. Topaz was with him, the melting stick in hand.

The Grandmaster was excitedly conversing with a third person.

Crap...it was the floozy.

I did my best to ignore him as I stepped forward, "Grandmaster," I bowed low.

"Ahhhh Eliza, glad you could make it. Here give this a listen," he started to fiddle with the machine in front of him, which produced some kind of techno music.

Honestly it was a bit grating. "Wonderful, sir."

He waved a hand at me and gave a cheeky grin, "Ahh thank you,"

"Sir, you had business," Topaz looked at him pointedly.

"Right right right." he stopped what he was doing and leaned against the machine with one hand, the other resting in a fist on his hip as he looked at me, "Eliza I just heard some interesting news about you."

I swallowed nervously, "What news would that be, sir?"

"Is it true you have magic?"

I cocked my head to the side, "Sir where did you-"

"Oh don't deny it, I know the truth," He waved a hand dismissively.

I glanced at Loki, who was pointedly staring straight ahead at the Grandmaster. Little bastard told him everything then.

"Sir I assure you anything he says is a lie," I took the chance on calling Loki out, gesturing at him.

Grandmaster's smile froze and he looked at me, confused. "Is it now? And what did he say that's untruthful?"

"That I have magic? Or whatever tale he spun,"

"Oh no, no no no he didn't tell me that." Grandmaster waved his hands, "No, Kev told me you were looking to buy a ship off him. And that you got into a fight with his foreman Naseem. Something about magic and welding torches."

I swallowed, feeling my throat constrict a bit.

His smile never wavered, "Now, tell me Eliza. Have you been lying to me?"

"Sir I...yes it's true I have magic but I was making a point,"

"Oh a point? And what was that? To run away? To escape my wonderful hospitality?" He gestured around the room. As if that mattered to me. "You seem to forget Eliza, I still own you. You may not be working directly under me, but you still work for me. You should know that."

"Sir I-"

"Bah, bah no." He waved a finger, "You work for me, and you can't leave Sakaar unless I give you permission. And I won't. Good thing I always give Kev files on all my scrappers and sl-prisoners with jobs," He quickly corrected himself. "Can't have them running off will-nilly. Honestly the turnover would be immensely high if I didn't make sure all my lovely little workers stayed honest and loyal." He smiled cheekily. "Now, how should we reprimand this?"

Topaz offered the melting stick, "Here."

He looked at her, "Nah too messy. I already melted one person today I really don't feel like another."

Topaz insisted by continuing to hold it out to him.

"Fine, if you insist," he took the stick and pointed it at me, "Hold still, it'll only hurt for a few minutes."

"If I may be so bold." A new voice joined the conversation.

Loki stepped forward, blocking me from the Grandmaster's view.

"Loki get out of the way, I might hit you," Grandmaster waved the still glowing stick a bit, trying to move the other man aside.

"If I may, Grandmaster. The girl is truly worth more than an easy death, is she not? If what Kev has said it true, and I believe it is, perhaps putting her in the ring would be a much more entertaining outcome?"

I glared at his back, wondering for the millionth time what his deal was.

"Hmm yes I suppose..." the other alien mused, "I suppose she could make for an entertaining first fight for tonight's match with your brother and my champion."

Wait, brother?

I looked at Loki but couldn't see his face since he was directly in front of me. His brother? Thor was here? Since when did _that_ happen?

"Yes...yes I quite like that. We'll introduce you as..." he paused to think, "La Lagoona,"

Oh gods, just kill me now...

"Yes, a much better prospect than an easy death. She would certainly get off easier, not suffer as much for the embarrassment she's inflicted upon one as generous as you," Loki continued to spin his lies with that silver tongue of his.

"Mmm yes I am, aren't I?" Grandmaster handed the melting stick back to Topaz, "Eliza, as punishment for your silly little escapade, you'll get a new promotion to gladiator,"

"...Joy..." I muttered under my breath.

Topaz glared at me for that comment and I gave her the nastiest look I could.

Grandmaster clicked his fingers, "Someone get an obedience disk on this girl."

Topaz quickly jumped to the occasion and placed one on my neck where is dug into my skin.

"Ow.." I hissed.

"Honestly, I should just put obedience disks on everyone. It would make life so much easier," Grandmaster mused. "Guards, take her to the other gladiators for tonight's match."

Guards stepped forward to surround me but I grabbed Loki's arm and spun him around hissing, "What the hell have you just done?"

"Saved your life," He glared down at me. "You should thank me. I've given you at least a fighting chance. Which is more than you deserve, but I do so enjoy seeing people get what's coming to them."

I lashed out, but guards grabbed my arms and pulled me back, dragging me towards the hallway. There was no point in fighting anymore, I wasn't going to get away. They'd just zap me with the obedience disk if I tried.

I could do nothing but allow them to take me to my new fate, feeling a sinking feeling in my gut at just how badly I'd screwed up.

* * *

 **Ahhh first chapter where we officially crossover into the movie. Feels good to be getting the story going.**

 **So I'm obviously going to start on chapter 8 but I think I'll wait a week or so. I felt bad for posting so sporadically this year and I kinda wanted to give you guys some extra for being patient with me.**

 **Anywho there was chapter 7, I'll see you guys at chapter 8!**


	8. I Get In Another Fight

**Wooo hey, sorry for this being late. I had some issues with it and had to do some editing.**

 **I saw Infinity War today. Let me tell you, even though I knew what was going to happen most of the way through already, I was still not ready. Such a good movie. I can't wait until I have to deal with that later on...**

 **Anyway, happy reading guys!**

* * *

"Get in there,"

Hands at my back pushed me into the holding cell. I stumbled forward, knocking against the curved wall. I spun around and ran at the guards with a growl, only to have them close the door in my face.

"Stupid little fu-"

"Oh a newcomer! That's a first, getting two in one day," A new, higher pitched, but definitely male voice said from behind me.

I spun around to find two people standing there. Well, that's a loose term. One was a human and the other was...a giant rock monster?

"Uh..."

"Hey there, name's Korg. Yes I'm made of rocks, but don't worry, if you throw paper I'm harmless. That's a little rock, paper, scissors joke for ya." the giant rock creature spoke, just as before. "This here's my new buddy eh...sorry what was your name?" he looked at the tall, muscular blonde next to him.

He seemed vaguely familiar to me. Like Loki had been the first time.

"Thor, my name is Thor." He said, giving a polite nod.

Oh my gods, Thor?! _The_ Thor, as in brother of that little shit known as Loki that I was gonna get my hands on and wring the neck of. Thor was obviously, basically a superhero, I'd seen what he'd done during the battle of New York and Sokovia. I couldn't believe I didn't recognize him right away. Honestly it was kind of an honor to meet a superhero, not to mention another deity, hopefully I wouldn't piss this one off like I did with the Greek gods back home.

"You're brother is a little shit," was the first thing out of my mouth.

Thor looked surprised first, then amused. "Ah, so you've met my brother? I'm sorry for whatever he's done to you,"

"Honestly? I can't fully complain right this second, he kinda did save my ass from being melted by the other two psychopaths in this place. But he's all around a little shit in general, yeah."

"Other two psychopaths?"

"The Grandmaster and Topaz, I assume you've met them," I absently fiddled with my binding on my hand.

"Yes...unfortunately I did." He nodded.

"First time we've gotten a girl in a while," The rock monster, Korg piped up. "You got a name, Miss?"

"Eliza," I said.

"Lovely name, nice to meet you Eliza," Korg smiled as much as his face allowed. "Welcome to our little home, it's not much but uh, yeah it's our place."

I noticed the room had a curve to it, probably circular then. A few other imprisoned gladiators were around, most asleep or just lying there motionlessly.

"Uh yeah..."

"So, you know my brother," Thor cut in.

"'Know' is a loose term to be honest, your majesty," I said, leaning against the wall, arms crossed. "It's more like your brother has an obsession with making my life miserable."

"Loki? Obsessed with something? Never," Thor scoffed.

Honestly I couldn't tell if that was sarcasm or not and frankly I was too scared to ask.

"So, what did you do to get thrown in with us?" Korg asked.

"I tried to escape Sakaar, got caught and instead of melting me the Grandmaster sent me here to duke it out tonight in the ring," I looked at Thor, "I get to be your pre-fight entertainment apparently," I hesitated before asking, "So uh...I mean I know how your brother got here, fell through a portal, but how did you end up here and like, weeks later?"

"It's a long story, but let's just say for now that my sister kicked us out."

"Sister?"

"Hela, goddess of death,"

Great...more death gods. "Oh joy...another death god,"

"Another?" He looked confused now.

"Nothing, it's...don't worry about it." I shook my head. "So is this place literally just a circle?"

"Oh yeah, it is. But it's like a freaky circle," Korg nodded. "Here I'll show you around. You coming New Doug?"

"No I think I'll stay here and...think," Thor nodded.

"Suit yourself," Korg said before walking past me and down the curved corridor. I hesitated before following.

* * *

A few hours later I was resting against the wall, eyes closed trying to get some for of rest before tonight since, you know, I'd be battling for my life. I didn't have much to do in here, other than think. Honestly I pretty much ended up reflecting on my incredibly poor choices the last few days. I was kind of pissed at myself if I was being honest. I had come so close to escaping, getting home, and I blew it because gods know I had to go and act like an idiot. I sighed and thought about home. Or at least one of my homes. Camp.

I thought about the rolling green hills, the strawberry fields, the cabins all in their half circle, the lake, everything. I thought about the people I'd left behind, my half-brothers, my friends, my family. I couldn't see it, but I thought about my tattoo, the names written there in memorial. All our fallen, either in battles or quests. Family members who had passed on from just old age even. I had so many names on my back, I was half tempted to ask someone to tattoo my own on there the day I die. I'd be there forever with everyone I loved and cared for.

I was slowly drawn from my reverie by a pair of voices drifting down the corridor.

"...Being told you're one thing and then learning it's all a fiction."

I knew that voice.

I climbed to my feet and crept down the corridor. I was surprised that Loki was even in a place as dirty as this, didn't think the Floozy would want to get his clothes soiled.

I hid around the curve, watching. Thor was sitting against the wall on the side I was on and Loki stood across from him. I watched as Thor picked up a stone that had come from...honestly I didn't know where it came from? Korg? He was made of rocks. I watched as Thor threw the rock at Loki and it went right through him with a greenish shimmer.

I stood corrected again. Little shit couldn't even have the courage to come physically. Using damn illusion magic.

"You didn't think I'd really come and see you, did you? This place is disgusting." He said to Thor.

Honestly I had to agree with him on that. He was still a little shit, though.

Thor seemed disinterested as he threw another rock through Loki.

"Does this mean you don't want my help?"

Another rock.

"Look I couldn't jeopardize my position with Grandmaster, it took me time to win his trust. He's a lunatic but he can be amenable."

About as amenable as a child. He was so easily swayed by pretty words, it was even a surprise he was still in power.

I watched as Thor, again, threw a rock through his brother's illusion.

"What I'm telling you is, you could join me at the Grandmaster's side. Perhaps, in time, an accident befalls the Grandmaster, and then..." Loki trailed off and gestured back and forth between them mouthing what looked to me to be, _we take over_.

Another rock, and by now both seemed on edge. Loki stared at him in what I could only describe as somewhat horrified and even concerned.

"You're not seriously thinking of going back, are you? Our sister destroyed your hammer like a piece of glass. She's stronger than both of us. She's stronger than you. You don't stand a chance. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?"

Mjolnir? Thor's hammer was just... _gone_? Like that? I noted the mention of their sister again. So she was behind this and if someone was stronger than even Loki _and_ Thor combined, honestly I didn't want to meet them. I wondered what Loki meant about Thor wanting to go back. Go back where? Asgard? Thor _had_ said his sister kicked them out, though that sounded like a loose term now.

Thor scowled at Loki, still not speaking.

"Fine. I guess I'll just have to go it alone. Like I've always done," Loki ground out.

Heh, who would want to be with him anyway?

This time Thor just smirked at Loki, clearly irking the darker haired man.

"Would you say something?" He growled at his brother.

Thor seemed disinterested still.

"Say something!" Loki repeated.

Thor finally did respond, glowering at the other god, "What would you like me to say? You faked your own death, you stole the throne, stripped Odin of his power, stranded him on Earth to die, releasing the Goddess of Death," Well that was certainly a lot to process. I mean I know godly family drama, but hell that was a bit much honestly.

Thor kept going, "Have I said enough, or do you do you want me to go further back than the past two days?"

Well damn, shots fired.

Loki now looked really annoyed, "You know, I haven't seen this Beloved Champion he talks of, but I've heard he's astonishingly savage. I've placed a large wager against you tonight. Don't let me down," He paused and glanced my way. I stiffened, oh shit did he know I was here? "Both of you."

He shimmered and disappeared just as Korg appeared from the other end of the corridor, running and slamming his big rock foot into the wall where Loki's illusion just was, "Piss off ghost!"

Korg turned and looked at Thor, and then looked at me, "He's freaking gone."

I started to back away, hoping to stay mostly unnoticed but Thor's voice stopped me, "What did you hear?"

"What?"

"You were listening in, how much did you hear?" He was looking at the wall across from him, not even acknowledging me.

"Uh...just I mean the stuff about being lied to and your family, and uh yeah..." I trailed off shrugging.

"So, most of it then."

I coughed, "Uh...yeah I guess so."

"My apologies, this should not be your concern,"

"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been listening I just...I was curious." I said.

Thor snorted, "Most people seem to be these days."

Korg watched us quietly, "Hey, time to go soon. Anyone wanna play a round of rock, paper, scissors?"

Thor and I just looked at each other.

"Uh sure..." I shrugged, sitting on the floor next to Thor.

* * *

Some time later guards appeared at our door to escort what few gladiators we were into the prep area underneath the arena. I stayed near Thor and Korg as we were escorted through a bunch of tunnels until we were brought into a large circular room filled with racks of weapons, guards and other gladiators. I assumed they had other holding cells since there were now more gladiators than had been in the cell I was in with the others. I searched the rack of weapons for a sword that matched mine in weight at least partially. Most were too heavy but I eventually managed to find a broadsword that felt good in my hands. I strapped the scabbard to my back and found a round shield lying around which I also grabbed. I had just started to braid my curls to get them out of my face when a guard came up to me and grabbed my shoulder.

"Come with us," he said, tugging my arm.

"Whoa, hang on it's not time yet." I protested.

"You're going to the barber," he started dragging me away

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I said, "Barber? Are you cutting my hair?!"

The barber ignored me as he led me to a side room and plopped me into a chair, two manacles attached to the chair clamping around my wrists so I couldn't run.

"Alright, kiddo sit still so we can do this quick," a voice came from my side.

I looked to find a doddering old man coming up to me with some weird looking shears.

"Oh my gods, you want him to cut my hair?" I asked, "He'll probably cut my throat by accident first!"

"If you hold still I won't," He ambled up behind my chair setting to cutting. I would have struggled except I was afraid the old geezer would accidentally cut an ear off or something. I could feel the wait of my hair disappearing, becoming shorter.

Oh gods, what the hell were they doing to it?!

"All done," the old guy pulled back and pulled up a mirror, chuckling happily.

My curls were gone. Or at least most of them. The old guy had cut my hair down to a choppy pixie, but the right side was completely shaven down to a sort of buzz-cut. So now I had part of my hair shaven off and the rest was some floofy mass atop my head. Actually to be honest it wasn't _that_ bad. I mean yeah of course I was pissed they cut off my hair but it was honestly better than some cuts I've had in my life.

"I'd say that's my finest work," the old guy muttered to himself as he ambled off. My guard snapped his fingers and someone came over, with bowls filled with paint. They quickly used a paintbrush to places whatever designs on my face before scurrying off to their next victim.

Then my guard released my hands from the manacles and led me back out into the main holding area.

"You've got five minutes," he growled at me and I went to retrieve my sword and shield. As I prepared myself I wished desperately for armor. I noticed that was the one thing they didn't seem to provide, and all I had on was my leather corset and sweater. Not exactly the best protection. I searched around and found that they had some gauntlets for my arms and greaves for my legs to at least give me some protection.

"You're up kid," the guard returned, weapon in hand.

With a nod I let him lead me up to the ramp where I'd enter the arena. I saw Thor and Korg as I passed and gave them a slight nod. Thor nodded back and Korg gave a tentative wave. I climbed the ramp up to the arena.

This was it. The fight for my life. I could hear the crowd above, chanting away. Another voice began talking as I walked.

The distinct tones of the Grandmaster drifted over the arena above, introducing the fight.

"...A new addition. She's got a few tricks up her sleeves, she's fierce, and she loves water. Ladies and gentlemen, La Lagoona."

I rolled my eyes as I made my way out the door into the main arena. I blinked a bit at the light change, my ears instantly filled with the chants of the spectators. The stands were clogged with people, just like they were whenever the Grandmaster held his Contest of Champions as he so fondly called it. The arena floor was massive, the base covered in sand. I continued to walk forward as the Grandmaster introduced my competitor.

"All right, here we go," he continued, "I'm excited to see this. Competitor number two, he's big and strong. And he's got a little grudge against our girl here, give it up...for Naseem."

The crowd continued to chant and cheer as across the arena my opponent came out.

Naseem. This was not going to end well. I'm pretty sure beating him last time was mostly luck due to his sheer surprise at my abilities. My magic was still weak, it would take me some time to be back at full power and I certainly didn't have that time now. It also didn't help that I couldn't see any easily accessible water to use against him.

I clutched my sword tighter as Naseem came closer, his face twisted into an ugly sneer. He had what looked like a helmet or a mask flipped up. I also noticed two large guns clutched in his fists.

Great, I brought a sword to a gun fight. I quickly began running through strategies in my head, trying to devise a plan.

"You ready to get your ass kicked this time, girl?" Naseem growled as he stalked forward, flipping his helmet down. It was weird, the helmet, which was mostly flat with a rectangular piece where his eyes were so he could see. Looked vaguely familiar but at that moment I was a little bit too distracted to really pay attention to his fashion choice. He also had two large tanks strapped to his back and attached by tubes to his two guns.

"Not particularly, but doesn't seem to be any other choice," I muttered, getting ready by easing myself into a fighting stance.

I barely had time to think or breath before Naseem came charging at me, guns at the ready. I quickly jumped aside right before he reached me, instantly going into a defense mode. I knew though, that to win this fight I couldn't be on the defense. I _had_ to play this on the offense side, even without my magic to help. Honestly if Naseem had a sword too, I could most likely take him down easily, but guns? Yeah, I wasn't stupid enough to think that was a fight I could easily win, even as a demigod.

I hefted my sword and shield and ran at Naseem, sweeping the sword in an arching manner, aiming for his stomach.

I had anticipated him using the guns or sidestepping, -he chose the guns, clearly- but I hadn't expected what came out of the guns.

Fire.

I quickly jumped back, the now obvious flamethrowers licking at the sandy floor. Well that explained the helmet. He was wearing a welder's mask to shield his eyes, and these were much bigger than the normal welding torch he'd used on me earlier. More like flamethrowers, but definitely the same basic effect.

"How ya like that?" Naseem growled, "And guess what? No water for you to play with this time."

I really wanted to complain about the unfairness of this fight, but obviously that would be a futile endeavor, so I focused on readjusting my plan. I assessed the situation, taking stock of what I could use around me in our environment.

Naseem and I danced around each other while I thought. He seemed to be enjoying the idea of taunting me, so thank the gods for that, it was at least buying me a few extra seconds to plot. He was bigger than me, and most likely stronger physically despite my godly blood. Thankfully my endurance was relatively good, considering demigods were pretty much meant for battles. Naseem taunted me by edging closer suddenly, turning on his flamethrowers and aiming the streams at the sand near my feet. I jumped back again, looking around. I could hear the audience either cheering. Some were booing probably because they thought the fight was taking too long.

His guns were definitely his strong point. He wore a bit of armor, though nothing intricate. He imagined he was relying on his guns as his safety net. Maybe if I could get behind him I could get in a slash or two at his back.

"You scared?" he sneered, lumbering at me.

"I'm more afraid of your boss, honestly," I responded, though not loudly, as I ran at him and, just as he was about to turn the flamethrowers on, I jumped into the air. As I was coming back down I noticed it was a bit too soon, but thankfully I was near his shoulder and managed to catch it with my feet. I then vaulted off his back and front flipped behind him, grabbing at his mask and somehow managing to wrench it off his head. At the same time that I flipped to face forward again, giving me a view of his back, I swung my sword horizontally, just barely managing to nick the area around his shoulder blades.

I heard him howl in pain and probably frustration, and at the same time the crowd went wild. They were like animals, getting primal at the sight of blood. I breathed, trying to calm my pounding heart, but I barely had time for that. I had to stick to my plan of being on the offensive, otherwise I'd lose. I ran at Naseem again as he was momentarily reacting to my attack on his back. I managed to get within swinging distance, but he spun around and immediately activated his flamethrower guns. I yelped as the flames licked at my leather-clad calves burning the leather against my skin. I tried not to scream in agony from the pain. I was pretty sure the leather would be melted into my flesh before long, and I currently wasn't near enough to any water to be able to heal it. I stumbled back as the crowd reacted, being swayed so easily by whoever got a hit in.

"Not so tough now," Naseem grinned, as he started to move forward, completely ignoring his fallen helmet.

I pushed through the pain, praying that I wouldn't die within the next few minutes. I edged away from my opponent, limping and practically falling over. I probably looked pitiful. I stumbled back, falling over my injured legs into the sandy floor. I coughed and blinked as the particles rose up, getting into my eyes and mouth.

That was it. The sand.

Maybe I _could_ play the defensive and still win this. I stumbled to my feet just barely managing to get out of the way of Naseem and his torches. I quickly reassessed again, noting how he moved slower with these guns. I imagined they were heavier, what with the fuel tanks he had to carry to actually get any fire out of them. I dropped my sword a safe distance and half stumbled, half trotted as far from him as I could.

I could hear the crowd muttering at my choice, some laughing, others cheering me on. Or more likely, cheering on my death.

"Running away are we?" Naseem laughed, undeterred by my choice. I blew a stray lock of hair out my eyes, crouching low with my shield flipped the wrong way so that the indented side with the straps was facing Naseem.

"You're holding it wrong, girl," he laughed again. I could see his fingers twitching as he started to press the triggers to releases his streams of fiery death.

I grabbed my shield on both sides and started to run forward, shield in the sand, scooping up it up into the curve of my shield before thrusting it up and out, right into Naseem's eyes.

He howled and stumbled back an arm reflexively going up to cover his face but too late, the sand had already gotten in his eyes and mouth. I used my momentum to push the entire weight of my body into his and knock him to the ground.

The crowd continued to cheer above. I briefly glanced up at the Grandmaster's suite, seeing him on the edge of his plush couch, watching intently.

I also briefly saw a flash of blue and yellow.

Loki. Great...he was here. I quickly turned my attention back to Naseem, who was trying to get up, but I crawled on top of him and wedged my braced arm under his throat and pushing down, cutting off his windpipe.

"Look who's getting their ass kicked...again," I grinned and pushed harder. He started to choke for air as I continued to cut off his supply. I was dimly aware of the pain in my legs, which I was pretty sure I had lost some feeling in.

I was so close to winning this, just a few more seconds and-

I suddenly felt a jolt in my neck and I fell back, my body jittering. I felt like energy, or lightning was running through my veins. I fell off Naseem, my body continuing to twitch. I wanted to scream but my throat was constricted from my spasms.

I had just enough time to register the Grandmaster, up in his suite, holding a device in his hand, before I blacked out.

* * *

 **Hey so real quick, since I'm in** **actually** **movie dialogue now I went and found a** **PDF** **of the script and so I found out that the fight with Hulk would have happened the next day, whereas I said in chapter 7 the same day...I mean I don't think it really matters, besides that's just extra time that we have no use for.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this, if you did be sure to leave a comment (they give me writing fuel :D), and I'll see you guys next time!**


	9. We Get the Heck Outta Dodge

**Hey guys, sorry this is so late. I really have no excuse to be honest. I have been working all summer and I was on vacation, but I just didn't have motivation for a while to finish the chapter.**

 **Thankfully I finally got to it last night.**

 **Also real quick, I found a glaring mistake in chapter 6 that I went back and fixed which might confuse some of you guys later on, so please, just note that that has been fixed.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing other than Eliza and Kayin, everyone else is owned by Disney and Marvel.**

* * *

I could hear voices speaking nearby. Muffled and garbled, but they were there. Speaking in low tones that I couldn't really understand yet. I tried to move, but everything felt heavy and weighted down. I couldn't see either, but I assumed that was because my eyes were still closed. I struggled to open them, feeling every muscle as I concentrated on the simple task.

When I finally managed to blink open my eyes, I was met with the sight of two figures bent over me. I tried to scuttle out of the way, having been more than a bit surprised by their close presence, but I still couldn't move.

"Oh mate, don't move yet, you're still weak," the one on my right spoke. I tried to focus on who it was, before remembering the giant rock creature, Korg, from earlier. His companion looked like some kind of pill bug in a robotic exoskeleton.

"What...what happened?" I coughed, my throat incredibly dry.

"Oh here ya go," Korg quickly grabbed a metal cup in one of his massive hands and held it out to me, "Good thing that guy convinced the guards to let you have some water."

I gratefully took the cup, hands shaking a bit, and began gulping the contents down.

"Guy? What guy?" I asked between gulps of water.

"Oh the guy that came and helped heal your burns," Korg gestured to my lower body.

I remembered then. The fight, the fire, getting my leather pants basically burned into my flesh. I quickly looked down, expecting it to be much worse than it was. My leather pants had been cut to the knee, and my calves had been wrapped in white bandages. Now that I thought about it, I didn't really feel any pain.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"Tall guy, uh dark hair, I'm trying to- Miek you remember anything else about him?" Korg looked at his pill bug companion. The creature chattered in a language I did not understand in the slightest. "Yeah, he was the ghost from yesterday, talkin' to Thor."

"Yesterday? How long have I been out?!"

"Since the end of the fight. You got zapped and the guards dragged you back here," Korg gestured to my neck as he spoke, "You missed New Doug's fight. He almost beat The Hulk, but then he got zapped too so y'know." Korg shrugged and trailed off.

I slowly managed to shift my body weight into a better position, my muscles screaming at the movements, "So wait, hang on. Loki came in and healed me?" I rubbed at my temples.

"Is that his name?" Korg asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah. He didn't come until the end of New Doug's fight, probably watching of course, and by then your legs were pretty bad," a few of Korg's rocks tumbled off his body as he shifted. "He had the guards bring water and he poured it on your legs. You got magic too or something? 'Cause the water did some weird mojo when it touched your skin, but not enough apparently, 'cause ghost guy had to wave his hands and mutter and then there was some green glowing and yeah, you were healed."

I leaned forward as much as I could and rubbed at the bandages. I felt numb there, but I imagine that was due to the fact I hadn't stood in gods know how long.

"Did he give a reason for healing me?" I unwrapped the bandages as I spoke, curious to see how well Loki's magic had worked.

"No not really," Korg said, "He actually kinda ignored us, didn't he Miek?"

Miek chattered in agreement, his scissor hands opening and closing.

I managed to unwrap the bindings and found normal skin. I rubbed my hand along my calf, feeling nothing but smooth undamaged skin. His magic had done much better than anything I could have done.

"Pretty sure you wouldn't be able to walk if he hadn't come and helped," Korg offered, probably concerned by my lack of speech.

"Nothing I could have done would have fixed it," I muttered as I struggled to stand.

"Whoa, whoa," Korg reached out to catch me as I stumbled forward. He had a surprisingly light touch for a giant rock, "You can't get up yet. You gotta stay sitting, 'ts not good for ya to move."

I eased back against the wall, still standing, "I appreciate the concern Korg, but I still have one little issue."

"And that is?"

"I'm still stuck on this gods-forsaken planet," I chuckled humorously.

"Even if you had won, you'd still be here," Korg said, "But leaving would be nice, ya?"

"You have no idea," I said.

I paused then, looking down the curved corridor both ways, "Where's Thor?"

"Who?"

"New Doug?"

"Oh him," Korg said. "Yeah uh, no one's seen 'im since last night. Not sure, possibly dead."

Right, so one possible ally out of commission. I started pacing the corridor, trying to devise any type of plan to escape. I couldn't imagine that the Grandmaster had my room locked up or given to someone else, he honestly probably didn't care that much about it. If I could get out of here, to my room, grab my stuff and get to a lift I could probably manage to commandeer a ship out of here. I wasn't exactly a world-class pilot, but I was confident enough in my ability to keep one aloft long enough for me to get through the portal that would get me back to Earth.

"She's pacin', must be coming up with a plan," I heard Korg mutter behind me, most likely to Miek. My plan could work of course, I just had to figure out how to get out of here. If I had my obedience disk still on me, I wouldn't be able to get five feet before someone used to it to knock me out again.

"How do we get the obedience disks off?" I looked at Korg.

"How? Oh mate, you can't, not unless someone uses a controller to release it. And no way you'll get your hands on of those anytime soon." Korg shook his head.

"I have no way out of here and no way to get this stupid disk off my neck," I grumbled, "How the hell am I supposed to get out of here?" I kicked the wall, instantly regretting it as I sat down in pain.

"Maybe you should just relax friend," Korg said, "Let's get to know each other better, yeah? So you know I'm Korg, and this is Miek he's-" Korg stopped when Miek released some sort of...eggs? Feces? I wasn't sure and neither did I care because honestly it was a bit gross. Korg started up again, "Is that some sort of protoplasm, all the stuff that's coming out of you? Or are they eggs? Looks like eggs."

I was about to ask him to kindly be quiet when I felt a prick in my neck and something fell. I glanced down quickly finding a little circular disk lying there, useless. My obedience disk. I picked it up staring at it in wonder.

"Okay I'm not against the gods answering my prayers, but uh...what?" I stared at it as the door in front of Korg, Miek and I suddenly slammed open and in walked none other than Valkyrie.

Wait...what?

Korg stood up as she stalked in a massive gun in her hands.

"I'm looking for Korg," she looked directly at the rock, oblivious to the fact that it was him, or that I was there.

"Who's asking? I know you're asking. Is anyone else asking, or is it just you?"

Val threw the gun at him, "The Lord of Thunder sends his best."

Korg hefted the gun, looking around, "The revolution has begun..."

"Val," I piped up, rising to my feet.

She looked at me, clearly shocked by my presence, "Eliza."

I walked up to her, ready to thank her for releasing us, when I felt a stinging pain in my cheek.

"Ow..." I raised a had to my burning cheek. "What the hell Val?!"

"That was for being an idiot and getting yourself arrested and put in the arena! I saw the fight, you almost got killed! I thought you _had_ been killed. Hell I went and got alcohol after because of it, and I met that stupid prince and- you know what, it's not important right now."

"To be fair, getting put in the arena wasn't my idea," I explained.

"I'm sure you did something stupid enough to warrant at least punishment," she grumbled. "You know what, we don't have time for this. If you want to get off this planet, I suggest you join these guys and get out."

I followed her out the door as Korg led the rest out. I briefly noticed the guards were all knocked out, as well as other doors lying open, which presumably meant that there were other holding rings like the one Miek, Korg, and I had been in.

"What about you? Hell, what even brought this on?" I asked as we all hurried down the corridor.

"It's a long story, and hopefully we'll both get out of here and never have to tell it,"

"That doesn't make any-"

"You have a chance at freedom, take it," Val said. "I have to go meet up with Thor, alright? We may never see each other again, so if not. Be safe alright? You weren't nearly as bad as I thought you would be."

"Thanks?" I was pretty sure my face was a mixture of confusion and slight offense. Before I could say anything else, she ran down a different corridor.

"How close are we to the hangar?" I asked Korg as we headed down the hallway followed by the rest.

"Oh I dunno, we're at the bottom of the arena, the hangar is somewhere closer to the entrance. We should be quick about it, don't want to get caught again."

"I'll meet you guys there," I turned towards a lift and ran to it.

"Where you going?"

"I need to grab some things," I said by way of explanation before running into the lift and punching the button for my floor.

"Alright then, stay safe," Korg waved a hand as the doors closed and I lifted up to my floor. I would have to be quick, the Grandmaster was probably already informed of our escape and would send guards after us. Hopefully I wouldn't need to confront anyone, so I needed to be quick.

I ran down the hallway once the lift reached my floor, punching the door open. I ran in relieved to find my room the way I'd left it last. I quickly grabbed a large bag and started throwing things in it. Everything that I had brought with me when I fell: my pencils, my pens, the photograph, my camp necklace where I'd buried it beneath other things, and of course my trident ring. I quickly slipped it over my pointer finger, feeling safer already with my weapon on me. I ran to my closet and grabbed some clothes to change into. It felt good to put my old orange camp shirt back on, even if the words and the symbol of Pegasus had gotten pretty faded over the years. The comfort it brought me would never change, no matter what happened. I slipped on a pair of tights stretchy enough for moving in agilely, and a pair of boots, before running to to stuff a few more things in my pack and brush my short curls out of my face. As soon as I was done I dashed to my door, not once looking back as I flew down the hall and back into the lift. My hand reached out to punch the button for the level that would take me to the hangar when I stopped. I felt my mind wander to Kayin, wondering what would happen to him if Val and I left. He was a friend, or as much as a friend as one could have in a place like this. He'd been so kind and treated me warmly, I couldn't leave without at least a goodbye, and a thank you. I owed him that much. I quickly pressed the button for Kayin's floor, bolting out the door, directly into the room. Thankfully Kayin owns the entire floor, so no running down hallways for me.

"Kayin, are you here?!"

I dashed around the room, looking for him.

"Eliza?" Kayin came bursting through a bead curtain, his eyes filled with concern. "Thank the gods you're alright! I thought you were done for last night!" He grabbed me in a brief hug which I gladly returned. "You were so badly burned I thought-"

"It's a long story," I cut in. "But right not we don't have time for that."

"I'll say," Kayin looked around worriedly. "I assume you know then that the prisoners have escaped."

"Clearly, otherwise I wouldn't be here," I readjusted my bag.

Kayin noticed this right away, "You're leaving?"

"Do you really think the Grandmaster will be at all benevolent if he catches me?"

"Well no of course not but, perhaps we can convince him-"

"Kayin, I have to go home," I said. "I have friends and family, and I've been gone from them too long. I finally have a chance to leave, I am taking it."

"So this is goodbye." Kayin, said after a moment of silent staring. He kept his face neutral as he looked at me.

"I suppose so," I said, smiling sadly. "I...wanted to say goodbye and to thank you for everything you've done for me. You've been a friend to me this whole time, I hope you know that."

He smiled faintly, "I'm happy to hear that," He hugged me. "I will miss having someone to try on my new clothes for me."

I rolled my eyes, "You'll find a girl much better suited for it than I ever was."

"If I get to keep my position." Kayin said.

"What do you mean?"

"...What if the Grandmaster comes looking for you?" Kayin asked, "He knows you and are friends, he may send me to the arena if he thinks I helped you." He looked worried even more. "I won't be able to design anymore." He seemed to think about it. "I have to go into hiding, where they won't find me."

"Kayin, I don't think he'd do that-"

"The man is obsessed with his toys, I'm just higher-end," Kayin smiled sadly. "But if he tires of his toys, you know what he does."

I placed a hand on his arm and squeezed gently, "Kayin I'm so sorry."

"It's not you're fault, Eliza," Kayin said. He glanced around, "But you should go, if you stay much longer you'll be in more danger."

I could hear alarms going off inside and outside in the city. The Grandmaster was on the search for his gladiators. If the other gladiators and I wanted to leave, it had to be now.

"Fly safely," Kayin said, hugging me again. I smiled as I backed away after a moment, looking around the gaudy room and thinking how much I would miss it. All of Kayin's talent, gone to waste now. I turned and headed for the lift before stopping in my tracks.

"Kayin," I said, spinning around.

"Yes?" He was daintily wiping tears away.

"Come with me," I said.

"I'm sorry?"

"Come with me, to Earth! You want to get away from the Grandmaster as much as I do. If you come to Earth he can't reach you."

"But, my clothes, my designs-"

"Can be made on Earth," I said wondering why this was just now coming to me. "Hell, designers are highly respected where I'm from. The number of famous celebrities and the designers attached to them are huge. There's literally a fashion week."

He looked curious, "I could keep designing?"

"Hell yes! I mean it'd take you a while to get started, but trust me when I say your slight eccentricities in designs would be loved back home."

"I'm eccentric?"

"In the best way possible," I grinned. "Come with me Kayin, and I'll even help you get a business started."

He stared at me for a few seconds, then looked around his rooms.

"Alright," he said. "I'll come. But let me grab a quick bag. I can at least bring some fabric with me to get started," He smiled and dashed back through the bead curtain.

"Just be quick!" I grinned.

I fidgeted a bit waiting for him. I knew I couldn't tear Kayin away from grabbing what he wanted, not after promising him a happy life on Earth.

"I'm ready!" Kayin now had a large knapsack thrown over his shoulder, and I could see the edges of a few bolts of fabric peeking out.

"It was hard to choose what to take, but I made it quick." He smiled, joining me as we entered the lift. "I chose my best of course, and grabbed sewing needles and threads, I mean I'm sure Terra has what I need, of course. But at least I have a starting point."

I grinned, quickly hitting the button for the hangar, praying that we wouldn't get caught on our way down. After what felt like an eternity, the lift doors slid open and Kayin and I rushed into the hangar. I searched around for the other gladiators, hoping we hadn't missed them.

Thankfully they hadn't, I saw Korg towering over most of the others, he was so tall.

I grabbed Kayin's wrist and dragged him after me to where the others were standing. They were milling before a massive ship, a cruiser or something and seemed about ready to board.

"Korg," I called out to the rock alien, pushing my way through the throng of freed gladiators.

"Oh, Eliza there you are," Korg waved, "We were getting' worried and-oh hello, who's your friend?"

"Korg, Kayin. Kayin, Korg," I did a quick introduction. "Please tell me we're taking this ship,"

"Oh yeah, just about to get on." Korg nodded, "Hey, so we picked up a new passenger, he'll be hitchin' a ride with us."

"Yes well, giving your band of misfits a leader is the least I can do after you saved me from my brother's...prank,"

I'd heard this smooth voice so many times I was pretty sure I'd developed a fight or flight reflex towards it.

"Loki?!" I looked over my shoulder at the man.

The god in question looked completely at ease, his eyes dancing with the same sense of mischief I'd come to know him by. He had a lazy smile on his face as he sauntered past me to stand between myself and Korg.

"If we want to get out of here before the Grandmaster arrests all of us, we should leave immediately," Loki said, glancing at the large cruiser that was our getaway.

"Yes, we should, but without _you_ ," I said. I glanced at Korg, "Don't trust this guy, he's a good for nothing charlatan,"

He had the audacity to look offended, "A charlatan? M'lady I am not a charlatan, I'm more of an...opportunist-"

"Who's almost gotten me killed a few times now and has taken advantage of my drunken state to rifle through my personal things."

"An opportunist who has _saved_ you from being immediately killed by a madman, and who gave you a fighting chance at life. As for the second acquisition, you and I are playing a game. And I've merely been taking advantages where I see them."

I was getting ready to slap him when Kayin piped up, "Can you two please kill each other once the rest of us have gotten on that ship?"

I glanced over my shoulder to look at my friend, his face pinched in worry. I breathed a sigh, trying to release my pent up emotions in a non-violent, calm manner.

"Kayin is right, we should go," I brushed past Loki, "I'll deal with you later."

I heard him chuckle, "I look forward to it."

Most of the other gladiators had boarded the ship by this point. Blowing a lock of hair out of my eyes, I climbed the ramp up into the belly of the ship, followed closely by the other three.

This ship was massive, probably the size of a small cruise ship back on Earth. I would find time to explore later, but at that moment we all headed for the bridge, where most of the activity for takeoff would be.

"Does anyone know how to fly this thing?" I asked.

"Yeah a few of us," Korg said, "But how hard can it be to fly one?"

I snorted at that in amusement, almost toppling over when I felt the ship jerk.

"Oh, here we go," Korg said. "Glad to be finally getting' outta that place."

"Agreed," I sighed, walking across the length of the large room to a tall window looking out. The ship was rising out of the hangar and into the city sky above. We were already high up and I could see the portals in front.

"Head for that one," I gestured to the one leading to the Bermuda Triangle.

"Oh, particular reason?" Korg asked.

"Yeah, that's my home."

"We're not going to Midgard," Loki said.

"Why not?" I looked at him. "None of you have to stay, just drop Kayin and I off and we'll be out of your hair for good."

"My idiot of a brother has taken the valkyrie and the green beast to Asgard," Loki said. "I do not know if he has told you, but our sister Hela has taken over Asgard and cast us out. My brother means to retake our home and save our people. However, the fool decided against getting aide and will most likely fail. We're his reinforcements and we're taking that portal to Asgard." Loki pointed to the massive portal in the center of the sky. "If we were to waste time by taking you to your home, we most likely will not make it back to save anyone. So, you're coming with us."

"Oh, the Anus?" Korg said.

"Anus? Whose anus?" I frowned.

"The Devil's Anus," Korg said, as if that was all the explanation I needed.

Loki sighed, "Yes, the Anus. We'll be taking that to Asgard."

"I didn't sign up for this," I said, "The plan was to leave, go somewhere safe where no one has to fight anymore."

"Plans change," Loki said, "And as leader, I give the commands."

"Oh yeah? And who, pray tell, made you leader?"

Korg coughed off to the side, "Well, he seemed to know what he's doing. Besides, Thor's helped us, I think we can return the favor."

I looked around me. All the other gladiators were nodding along with Korg's words, agreeing with him. Loki, for his part, had his face set in stone, his expression unreadable.

"Are we really doing this?" I asked.

"Aren't you the one who believes in protecting the innocent?" Loki leveled a glare at me, "For all your talk about what happened in New York, and you being a good person, you certainly seem willing to leave an entire race to be annihilated because of your own selfish desires."

I scoffed, "Look, in New York those were my people, humans that needed saving. Asgardians are _not_ my people, I hold no attachment or obligation to them."

"Or perhaps you're not the saint you think you are," Loki said.

We stared each other down until he finally looked away, "Let's get a move on. We're going to Asgard."

The others all filed past me, getting into different positions as our cruiser made its way towards the looming portal in the sky, leaving me standing there, feeling nothing but guilt and regret, and maybe just a hint of dread.

* * *

 **Hello again, real quick I just wanted to let you guys know, that if y'all are interested in seeing what Eliza looks like I have a lot of art of her up on my Instagram, TheWhovianTrekkie, so same name as here. If you guys wanna see what she looks like, and her back tattoo, you can check that out.**

 **I will be leaving for college in about 6 weeks, so I will try to get more of this out before I start school since I'm moving and it'll take me a while to acclimate to my new environment.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll see you all next chapter.**


	10. I'm Really Sick and Tired of Fighting

**Yay new chapter. This will be the last chapter that crosses over with the movie, after that will be in between Raganrok and Infinity War. More on that timeline another time.**

 **I had to cut it off sooner than originally planned. I was going to add more, but that section needs a lot of work so I cut it off a bit sooner, and it still works, it's just a shorter chapter than originally planned.**

* * *

Prepare yourselves, we'll be arriving any minute,"

I looked up from where I sat off to the side, playing with my trident shaped ring.

Loki was speaking to the now ex-gladiators, preparing them for whatever battle we were all about to face. I turned my head away, staring at the far wall, not wanting to interact with anyone, least of all him.

"I seriously hope that you're fighting skills have improved somewhat. I don't want to have to save your ass again," his voice was now directly at my side.

I glanced up around the floof of my now short hair, glaring at him through the brown strands. "Oh I'm sorry that after two years on an alien planet, hiding my abilities so I wouldn't get killed, has made me a _little rusty_."

"Just make sure you can fight. I won't have any of you holding us down," Loki was staring at me calmly, his face still as expressionless as it was earlier.

"What about Kayin, he can't fight?"

"He will be staying behind along with a few others to make sure everyone boards safely." a pause. "Your friend will be safe from harm."

I sighed and rose to me feet, using the wall to hoist myself up, "I may be a bit rusty, but trust me after years of training I can sill hold my own," I crossed my arms, keeping a few feet between us. I could feel my ring where I clutched it in my fast, the metal warm.

"And your...abilities?" He asked, "You certainly didn't have control of them during your fight with Naseem."

"Yeah because for one, it's like a muscle. If you don't use it for a while, it's going to hurt and be difficult until you've stretched it out again, and two; the farther away I am from my father, the less powerful I become. So if I seem a little, 'rusty'," I made air quotes, "There's a reason for it."

"And do you think you'll be able to use them on Asgard, you'll still be far away." He ignored my sarcasm.

"No guarantees, Your Highness," I said, giving him a mock bow. He seemed less than amused by my response, but didn't say another word before moving on to someone else.

I sighed once he moved away, slumping against the wall, pulling my ring back out and continuing to turn it around in my fingers. I traced the trident over and over again, something I used to do often back home. I began to relax a bit, the familiar motions calming me. I hadn't been in a real fight for something in a long time, but thank the gods I was trained by the best. I pressed down hard on the prongs of the trident, feeling it instantly expand in my hand. A few of the people next to me jumped slightly at the sight of the faintly glowing bronze sword I now held. It felt good to hold Savior in my hand again. That sword had gotten me through so much, it was just as much a part of me as my brother's sword was for him.

I didn't have a sheath for the sword, so I carried it in my hand as I walked past others until I found Kayin.

"Eliza," Kayin gave me a faint smile as I came up to him.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"For the moment? Fine. I just hope we can rescue the Asgardians and get out as soon as possible."

I placed a hand on his upper arm and squeezed gently, "We will I promise." I smiled.

I saw his eyes trail down to look at my sword. "Is that yours?"

"Yes," I lifted it up for him to see.

He peered at the Greek lettering engraved on the blade.

"I don't speak this Terran language, what does it say?" he traced the letters.

"Savior."

He gave me a pointed look.

"I didn't pick the name," I grumbled. "It came with the sword okay?"

"Is this supposed to be some sign?"

"Heh no." I shook my head and grinned. "Actually the history of this sword is a bit personal. I'd tell you the story right now but it's a bit long, so let's save it for when we get out of this."

He smiled, "I look forward to it."

I started to smile, suddenly thrown off guard when I felt the ship shudder.

"We must be entering Asgard's atmosphere or something," I muttered, clutching Savior and dashing off to join the others.

I could feel the ship lowering as I made my way through the crowd, looking for Korg.

"Where's Korg?" I finally asked someone.

"He already went down there," the alien explained, gesturing outside. "Getting a head start I guess."

I nodded my thanks as I continued to move forward until I was right up front. The entrance was open but without the ramp lowered. I found Loki there, holding onto the side as the ship continued it slow downward motion. All I could see outside so far was a low hanging fog.

"Are we there?" I more asked aloud to myself, but he still answered.

"Just about...now," Loki grinned and stepped forward spreading his arms, a large grin on his face.

Well that was certainly not what I was expecting.

The next thing out of his mouth was even worse.

"Your savior is here!" he called down to the people that emerged from the fog.

I quickly took a look at the people we were rescuing. Maybe a few hundred, I'd say no more than 600 at most of men, women, and children all in some types of dresses and robes. They all had expressions of fear mixed with confusion and vague relief. I also got a glimpse of another ship at one end of the bridge, and thank the gods, it was Val. And just below her closer to our ship was a massive green giant. I realized, with a start, that it was the Hulk. I knew he'd been on Sakaar, probably got there similar to how I did but when did he escape? Deciding to not worry about it for the moment, I took stock of the creatures that were advancing on the people on the edges of the group. Tall skeletal monsters, glowing a vague green.

I clenched Savior in my fist as Loki, myself, and a few others hurried down the ramp and into the crowd of people.

I was a few steps behind Loki and could hear him, "Did you miss me?" he gave his people cheeky grins, and some actually looked relieved to see him, much to my surprise. "Get on that ship, now." the people closest to him quickly did as told and began to climb the ramp onto the ship. I didn't really have time for sightseeing though as I followed Loki to where he joined a tall, dark skinned man in leather armor, carrying a massive sword, where he seemed to be watching the Hulk fighting a giant wolf. Okay, after everything I've seen a giant wolf was probably the least weird by now. I turned my attention to the new man, noticing suddenly how his eyes, which were like pools of liquid gold. They quickly found Loki and the man spoke.

"Welcome home," by the gods, his voice was a beautiful timbre, and I swear by those two words alone I would listen to this man read a phone book to me. "I saw you coming," he said, giving Loki a faint smile.

Loki gave a faint smile, "Of course you did."

Liquid Gold Eyes turned to me, "Welcome to Asgard, daughter of Poseidon."

I blinked, "How did-"

"Heimdall is our gatekeeper, he sees all." was all the explanation Loki gave me.

I just sort of nodded faintly, "Huh...ok, y'know what I'll ask later."

Heimdall nodded, "That would be in everyone's best interest."

I turned my attention to the oncoming creatures, quickly getting into a familiar stance, ready to spring forward. "What are those things?"

"Dragur," Loki said. "Souls of the dead resurrected to fight for whoever summoned them, in this case, I imagine it was Hela."

"Great." I cracked my neck, "Weaknesses?"

"Best option is to cut off their heads." Heimdall said.

"Or smash 'em with a big stick," Korg said from Heimdall's other side.

"Great, so I should be more stabby stabby and less slashy slashy." I said.

"You know the more I get to know you, the less I wish I wasn't." Loki muttered next to me.

"You're one to talk," I grumbled.

"Be quiet both of you and get to work. We have a lot of people to get on that ship." Heimdall said as the dragur finally caught up to us.

Loki and I quit our bickering for the time being and we both jumped into action as the creatures came upon us. The first dragur raised it's sword to meet mine, pushing down. Finally in a real battle, my natural born battle reflexes were kicking in again, telling me when to move and where to strike. I quickly took down three in my path, blackish ooze dripping from my celestial bronze sword. It wasn't until one managed to graze my upper thigh that I suddenly realized I wasn't wearing a lick of armor. The only armor I'd worn recently was back on Sakaar and it wasn't even mine, so I didn't even have it.

"Shit," I muttered, quickly kicking the offending dragur over before lopping its head off. In all the haze it was hard to see anything. I could feel the adrenaline buzzing through my veins.

 _Go, go, go_ , it was telling me, urging me on to fight. I huffed and hefted Savior again ducking and running around dragur, stabbing as many as possible and lopping off heads.

I'd only been fighting for mere moments, but it was feeling like hours already.

I jumped suddenly at the sound of a thunderclap.

"What the Hell?" I turned to face the city behind me. A city I had yet to actually notice and sadly still didn't really have time to appreciate. I felt the hairs on my arms stand on end, could smell the ozone in the air. It was an all too familiar feeling, thanks to knowing two children of Zeus. At leas the upside was that I was used to this feeling. The massive lightning bolt struck the bridge farther up as a figure came flying to meet the dragur, lightning darting all around their body.

It had to be Thor. Who else had the power to control thunder and lightning? Thankfully a lot of the dragur were also distracted and I managed to recover sooner, taking them out one by one. As I fought, my position continued to move from place to place until I could feel my back connect with someone else.

"Well, I can't say I'm happy to see you alive, but, at least you're not dead." Loki chuckled behind me, taking out a dragur with his dagger.

"Aw Your Highness, glad to see you too." I grinned, even if his words didn't really make sense, while reaching out and stabbing another dragur in the chest. I briefly glanced to my side, seeing that about two thirds of the Asgardians by this point had made it onto the ship.

"We've got about two thirds in." I called over my shoulder to Loki.

"Good, but we need more time for them. Too bad these things won't stop coming." he said. "We need something large to get rid of them."

I quickly front rolled into a dragur kicking its knees and toppling it over the edge of the bridge into the raging water below.

"Oh look water." I said, hopping back up.

"Are you just now noticing that?" Loki growled.

"Hey I wasn't exactly sightseeing," I said. I spun and ducked as a dragur tried to decapitate me, swinging Savior right through its torso as I came back up. "I can try washing some away."

"Just do something."

"Ok, drama queen." I snorted, quickly moving away from him and towards the edge of the bridge. A bunch of dragur chased after me. I could feel my heartbeat pumping as I reached the edge, crouching low, grasping the prismatic crystal of the bridge.

I raised my free hand out over the water and reached deep inside me, like I had always done feeling for the water. At first it was faint, but the more I pushed the stronger the feeling in my gut became. It hurt, like a muscle that needed stretching, but I needed this power now. I sent a quick prayer to the heavens before reaching into myself as far as my powers would allow and _wrenching_ the water up and over my head in a forceful, massive geyser aimed straight at the dragur. They were washed away across the other side of the bridge and into the raging waters below me. I slumped a bit, releasing the water from my grip. It hurt a bit. The energy I'd expended had been more than my body was currently used to. I knelt there, my battle reflex dulled as my body tried to catch up with the rest of me. It wasn't until I heard the noise behind me that I turned, too late to stop the dragur that had snuck up behind me, sword raised to strike me down.

Before I had a chance to react, it gurgled and went limp toppling over. Loki stood above me, glaring down.

"Watch your back you idiot," he said. He reached out an arm to help me up.

"You try doing what I just did after two years of not doing it and tell me how good your battle reflexes are."

I got to my feet, looking around and seeing that we had thankfully thinned out the number of dragur significantly. And by now just over half of the Asgardians had made it onto the ship. There were maybe about a hundred left still struggling to get on. And at the rate they were going it would take some time to fit everyone.

Loki and I by now had ended up on the other side of the bridge somehow, now facing the city. A few dragur came at Loki and he slashed at them, having to duck and roll in the process, the horned helmet I didn't even realize he'd been wearing, flying off.

"You're late," suddenly Thor was there, reaching out an arm to help Loki up.

"You're missing an eye," Loki said, almost mesmerized by that. I raised an eyebrow, noticing the bloody hole where Thor's right eye used to be.

Another figure brushed past us: Val. "This isn't over," she said walking to meet a new figure approaching us.

As soon as I looked at her my blood ran cold. Tall, imposing figure dressed in green and black, a mass of horns atop her head like some crown. Her face was sharp and gaunt, her eyes filled with darkness, malice, and a promise of death.

"Hela...?" I glanced at Loki, and he nodded briefly. The goddess of death was advancing slowly, like a cat when it knew it had the mice cornered and wanted to prolong their deaths.

"I think we should disband the Revengers," Thor suddenly piped up. I glanced at him, confused.

"What?"

"Oh, Eliza nice to see you again," Thor nodded. "I'd invite you to join the Revengers since you're here, but seeing as we're disbanding, sorry maybe next time."

"Uh oka-"

"Hit her with a lightning blast," Loki interrupted, gesturing to their slowly advancing sister.

"I just hit her with the biggest lightning blast in the history of lightning," Thor said, gesturing aimlessly. "It did nothing."

"We need to hold her off until everybody's on board." Val said. I glanced over my shoulder, not many more to go. Maybe fifty left.

Thor glanced back too, shaking his head, "It won't end there. The longer Hela's on Asgard the more powerful she grows. She'll hunt us down. We need to stop her here and now."

"What's our next move?" Val.

"I'm not doing get help," Loki said firmly.

I quirked an eyebrow, deciding to ask about that one later.

Thor stared at Hela for a few seconds before saying, "Asgard's not a place, it's a people." he paused, "This was never about stopping Ragnarok...it was about causing Ragnarok," he suddenly turned to Loki, "Go to the vault. Surtur's crown. It's the only way."

By now I was lost, but if these two knuckleheads had a plan to get our asses out safely, I wouldn't argue.

Loki looked impressed by his brother's words, "Bold move, brother. Even for me."

He ran off down the bridge, leaving Val and I with Thor.

The god of thunder looked at the two of us, "Shall we?"

Val nodded to him, "After you."

We advanced on Hela meeting her as she summoned, what I could only describe as a flock of black swords above our heads, throwing most of them at Thor. He managed to avoid them, getting a few punches at her, which she mostly dodged. Her swords turned and began aiming at the few Asgardians not yet on the ship. Val and I managed to block most of her attacks from where we were but Thor wasn't managing to do much damage and she only continued to advance.

I take a risk and throw my arms out, pulling for the water and sending a shot of it at Hela. The force with which I threw it would have thrown most anyone off their feet, but the goddess of death seemed unmoved in the slightest. She mostly looked perturbed, her dark eyes finding mine. She waved a hand and I didn't see it, but I felt the dark spear of bedrock after it stuck up through the bridge and into my side. I almost didn't feel the pain, my entire body already going numb from overexertion. I could see my blood dripping onto the bridge, the pain finally kicking in as I screamed and tried to push my body off the spear. I could feel the darkness clouding my vision as I began to slip out of consciousness. Damn I hadn't taken a hit like this in years. I'm vaguely aware of Val shouting something, the sounds of engines, and the pounding of my own heart before I suddenly slump forward and fall into darkness.

* * *

 **I'm trying to get better at fight scenes, and don't worry this will be the last one for a bit.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed, let me know, and I'll see you all next chapter.**


	11. A Dream is NOT A Wish Your Heart Makes

**I'm posting again? And so soon? Yup, I've got the writing bug right now so I'm hoping to pop out some chapters over the next few weeks.**

 **Real quick, I apologize again, I found another continuity error in chapter 9 that somehow I missed. I wrote Eliza tying her hair up, even though it's short now. I can't believe that happened.**

 **I don't have a beta so everything is edited by me, and I sometimes miss stuff, so please bear with me.**

 **NOTE: from here on out if a scene is in** _italics_ **It's probably denoting a dream.**

 **also NOTE: If you're squeamish or have a weak stomach, be careful with the opening scene. It's not overly graphic, but if you have an overactive imagination, you'll wanna be careful.**

* * *

 _At first darkness. As I slowly came to, all I saw was darkness. I sat up slowly, my eyes adjusting to the world around me. As I slowly sat up I, the grass beneath me shifted. I blinked, looking around, realizing that it wasn't nearly as dark as I thought. Stars twinkled above in the sky, tiny pinpricks in an otherwise black night. I climbed to my feet looking around. I listened for any movement._

 _Silence._

 _Nothing moved here. The more my eyes adjusted, the more I could see; I was in a small clearing, surrounded by tall trees._

 _A forest._

 _My mind raced through what I could remember._

 _A bridge, a fight, Val, Thor, Loki. I'd been stabbed by Hela, I fell unconscious. I realized then that I wasn't in the waking world._

 _Damn._

 _A dream. I couldn't remember the last time I'd had one, certainly not on Sakaar._

 _I took a few steps forward, heading towards the trees._

 _On Sakaar, a lot of what made me a demigod had been lessened. Both a blessing and a curse._

 _No more vision-like dreams._

 _But also no connection to my father, and lessened abilities._

 _I continued to walk, listening for any animals in this dream._

 _None._

 _So far nothing was familiar, nothing was telling me when I was, or where._

 _I continued to walk, hoping for a sign of what my dream wanted me to see._

 _I made my way into the trees, all closely grown together. I weaved in and out, hands brushing against the rough bark._

 _No sounds still, other than my footsteps, and my own breathing._

 _No animals, no crickets, not even the hoot of an owl._

Snap!

 _Behind me._

 _I spun around, expecting to be confronted with something, some animal._

 _My surroundings changed._

 _I almost fell over, the change had been so quick it was like vertigo._

 _Gone was the forest and the night sky. My surroundings were shadowed, but white walls around me, a hallway, doors. Softly beeping machines. The faintest scent of antiseptic._

 _A hospital. A hospital at night, with the lights low._

 _I glanced over my shoulder, nothing but more hallway._

 _I crept forward, my feet silent on the linoleum floor._

 _Not a soul was there._

 _I swallowed the feeling of anxiety that was washing over me._

 _The lighting was dim, save for a few ceiling lights that seemed to be guiding me. Around me, down other hallways were dark, not a light to be seen._

 _I felt a chill run down my spine at that._

 _Following the lights, I walked forward, looking for signs of life._

 _None._

 _My trek led me to a T shaped intersection._

 _To my left, and to my right, darkness. The light stopped at the door in front of me._

 _I hesitated, the feeling beginning to grow, but my curiosity tugging me in._

 _I turned the knob, and the door opened silently._

 _I stepped in, my eyes drawn to an empty bed to my right. Nothing to indicate anyone was staying there. It was an empty hospital room._

 _My eyes were drawn across to the other side._

 _A crib. The type you see in hospitals, after babies are born._

 _Then came the crying._

" _Hello..." I stepped forward, the crying coming from the crib._

 _The sound is louder._

 _I hurry my footsteps, the baby's crying sounding like an alarm in the otherwise silent hospital._

 _I reach the crib and peer inside._

 _A baby, wrapped in a hospital blanket._

 _Eyes closed, the baby continued to weep. I reached out tentatively and touched its forehead._

 _I only made it cry more._

" _Oh, shhh, baby shhh," I whisper, the sounds intensifying. I searched for something to calm it down, seeing a bottle on the nightstand I swore wasn't there earlier._

" _Food, good idea," I made my way to the nightstand picking up the bottle._

 _The crying stopped._

 _I glanced over my shoulder._

 _Nothing changed, the room was the same._

" _Baby?" I walked back over, bottle in hand._

 _I peered over the edge of the crib._

 _I screamed._

 _The once white blanket, seeped in blood._

 _The baby's throat was slit._

 _My hands were warm._

 _I lifted them, screaming._

 _My hands were dripping in blood._

 _The bottle was gone, a bloody scalpel had taken its place. I felt like vomiting, stumbling back from the crib._

 _The crying started again._

" _Stop it..." I mumbled._

 _The crying intensified._

 _And so did the blood dripping from my hands._

" _I said stop it," my voice was louder._

 _Nothing changed._

" _This is just a dream!" I yelled at the empty room, my hands still feeling slick and warm from blood._

" _It's a dream!" I yelled, covering my ears, the baby's cries so loud now, I was sure the windows would crack._

" _Wake up." I hissed at myself._

 _I pinched my arm._

 _Nothing._

 _The screaming and the blood kept going, a puddle around me now._

" _Wake up!" I slapped my face, blood smearing on my cheek, the scent of iron heavy in the room._

 _The blood continued._

" _I just want to wake up," I gulped, covering my ears with my hands as the screaming reached a crescendo._

" _WAKE UP!" I yelled one last time._

I sat up so quickly I had vertigo, I couldn't see. I felt rather than heard the scream dying on my lips, clawing at my ears with my hands.

"Eliza?!" A voice called through my screaming. I wasn't listening. I could still feel the warmth of the blood, the cold metal of the scalpel as I clutched it in my fist. I could still hear that baby screaming bloody murder.

My heart was racing, and I could feel my breathing become ragged. My hands fisted in my pillows, my body shaking.

"Eliza I need you to breath," that voice again.

There was a hand on my back. I lashed out at them, trying to move away.

"Eliza it's me, Kayin," the voice spoke, "I need you to calm down, you'll rip your stitches."

I took deep breaths, trying to calm my heart. The panic began to fade, the sounds of the baby, the feeling of the blood, and the smell of iron slowly fading from my mind.

"Kayin?" I want to wince at how weak my voice sounds.

"Yeah, it's me," his voice is calming, his hand just resting on my back.

"I'm, I'm so-"

"It's okay," he said. "You woke up suddenly." I felt his hand disappear from my back, "Here, drink this,"

My eyes were finally able to focus, and I saw his hand holding a glass under my mouth to help me drink. I did so with thanks, gulping the room temperature water down.

"Thank you," I whispered hoarsely, my body finally beginning to relax.

"Of course," he murmured.

I settled back against something soft. I realized they were pillows, and I was in a bed. Now that my mind was clearer, I was able to have a look at my surroundings.

We were in a bedroom, and I was resting in the bed, which was relatively big. A maroon comforter, covered me up to my waist, now that I was siting. To my right was a small table and two chairs, behind it a large circular window, like a porthole on a ship, the view of stars drifting by as we flew past. Across from the bed was a bureau and a large round mirror above it. Above us the room seemed to emanate a soft, warm light, but I couldn't see any lamp or light source. And to my right sat Kayin, in a plush maroon chair. He had settled back into the seat, a pieces of fabric sat on his knee, the needle resting on top attached to whatever thread he was sewing with. He was watching me silently, playing with the corner of his fabric.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his eyes concerned, but a hint of wariness was there.

"Yeah, I'm okay now I think." I whispered, my voice still catching up to me.

"Let me check your stitches," he murmured, leaning over to lift the corner of my shirt. It was then I felt the soft throbbing in my lower abdomen, a sort of tug from the stitches. I watched as the lifted the shirt, the right side of my abdomen covered in bandages and medical tape. Kayin gently peeled it aside to peer at the wound beneath.

After a moment he released a relieved breath. "Thankfully you didn't rip out any stitches," He placed the bandage back in place and smooth my shirt down. "I was worried with how violently you woke up."

"I'm sorry, it was just," I stopped, taking a breath. "Yeah it was a nightmare, I'm sorry."

"You've been through a lot the last few days, it's to be expected," He'd settled back into his chair again, picking up his sewing. "I'm just glad we don't have to stitch you back up, the first time was bad."

"Did you fix me up?"

"Team effort," he said. "Loki healed the internal damage as much as possible before his energy gave out, and I stitched you up afterwards," he chuckled, "I guess my sewing skills came in handy, I've sewn up a lot of people the last few days."

"Internal damage?" I asked, feeling a lump in my stomach, "How bad?"

"You..." he hesitated, "You almost died, Eliza. It was bad, that spike Hela stabbed you with, it went pretty deep. You almost bled out before Loki could get to you." He took a shaky breath, "You weren't moving, I thought you were dead."

I just sat there, contemplating. Death was a normal thing for demigods. Most of us never living past our early twenties, so almost dying was to be expected, especially when you're trained for battle.

"But I'm okay now," I said. "Thanks to you guys, I'm alive,"

"Yeah, I guess so," he smiled wanly.

"How long was I out?"

"A few days," he said, "Honestly I've begun losing track, I've been so busy tending the wounded, keeping watch over you," He rubbed at his eyes, "But at least it's over now."

"Are we back on the cruiser?" I asked, running my hands along the soft comforter.

"Yeah, we're headed to Terra," he said, "His Majesty said he has people there that can help us, so we're all going now,"

"Which one?"

"Oh, Thor, or King Thor now."

"Oh?" I raised my eyebrows.

"He took the crown right after we escaped, I guess it's supposed to bring stability to the refugees to have their king."

I nodded, "How long will the trip take?"

"Well, the cruiser isn't made for long distance trips, so it doesn't move very fast," He explained, sewing his fabric, "Plus added on that I heard Hela damaged the ship's hyperdrive with more spikes as we were escaping, so that's going to add even more time to our journey,"

"Estimated?"

"A few months, from what I understand," Kayin picked up another glass from the nightstand beside the bed and took a drink.

"I guess I've waited this long, a few more months won't hurt," I smiled ruefully. We settled into a comfortable silence for a bit, him sewing and me just sitting, staring at the opposite wall, trying to think about anything other than my nightmare.

It hadn't made much sense to me. Usually demigod dreams were visions, with people in them. This felt like a normal dream, but I was able to interact with it, and it felt real.

I breathed, trying to steer my thoughts clear from that. My mind searched fro something else to think about.

My stomach gurgled.

"Oh, you must be hungry," Kayin said, putting his sewing on the nightstand.

"Well, actually now that you mention it," I finally noticed the faint gnawing hunger in my stomach. "I am kinda hungry."

He chuckled, "I'll see about getting you some broth, okay?"

"Okay." I smiled as he rose to his feet, stretching. "I'll be back in ten minutes, okay?"

I nodded, giving him a faint smile as he walked out the door.

The room became quiet when he left. It felt fine at first, but as the silence continued my memory began to replay my dream in vivid detail, the silence of my room mirroring that of the hospital. I breathed, trying to keep calm as my mind returned to that room, that crib, that baby.

"It's okay Eliza, it was just a dream," I whisper to myself. It doesn't stop the slowly rising anxiety I feel as the silence continues.

I began to hum under my breath, trying to alleviate the silence that was pressing down on me. It worked a bit, the anxiety lessening a bit. I continued to hum, my voice becoming stronger as I went. I closed my eyes and relaxed against the pillows, humming my song.

My humming came to an abrupt stop when I heard the door slide open.

"Kayin, I'm so glad you're ba-"

It wasn't Kayin.

"Loki?"

The god in question stopped in his tracks when he saw me sitting up in bed. His face flashed a bit of what I swear was concern, before it melted back to his indifferent expression.

"You're awake," he said, coming closer. His cape was gone now and he just wore his leather armor. He didn't look nearly as exhausted as I was feeling, but he'd probably gotten a chance to shower. He also didn't look as wounded.

"Yeah no shit, Sherlock," I ground out. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check your stitches," He said, standing next to the bed now.

"While I was asleep?" I narrowed my eyes at him.,

"Yes, and before you panic, I've been doing it the last few days you've been unconscious, and I've looked only as long as I need to make sure you're healing properly." he put a hand up before I could protest.

"Well no need, Kayin checked them already," I crossed my arms protectively across my body.

"Where is he? He offered to keep an eye on you until you woke up," He looked around as if expecting Kayin to pop up from behind furniture.

"He _was_ here when I woke up, but he went to get me some broth," I said, my body easing back into the pillows again.

Loki just nodded, taking Kayin's vacated seat.

"I'm sorry, are you staying?" I gave him a look.

"No. Kayin checked the stitches, but I need to make sure everything inside is working properly." He leaned forward and gestured to my shirt, "May I?"

I nodded curtly, letting him lift the corner of my shirt just enough to see the bandage. My body automatically tensed when he got close, my reflexes telling me to get away from him. I watched him quietly as he removed the corner of the bandage, his hand waving just inches from the wound. He muttered something under his breath and closed his eyes.

His head was bent but I could see his face well enough to see the faint relief.

"Everything seems to be in working order," he said, placing the bandage back and releasing my shirt. He eased back into the chair, "You're healing exceptionally well."

"Demigods, we tend to heal quicker than normal mortals," I said with a shrug. "It would go quicker if I had ambrosia or nectar, but I suppose your magic suffices,"

"Glad you approve," he said dryly. He drummed his long fingers against the armrest of the chair, staring at a spot on the wall.

"I thought you weren't staying," I refused to look at him. I wanted him to leave, but there was a small feeling in my gut that really didn't want to be alone at that moment.

"I am, as soon as Kayin returns," He said. "Even if you are awake, you shouldn't be alone right now."

I refused to acknowledge the flash of relief I felt at knowing I wasn't going to be left to the silence again.

If only that lasted. We both did in fact lapse into silence, my nerves returning to being on edge. After a few minutes of nothing I couldn't take it anymore.

"Thank you." I said, almost too softly to hear.

"For what?" He heard me clear as day though, damn that hearing of his.

"Healing me,"

"You were bleeding out, a soldier wounded in battle-"

"Twice," I interrupted him.

"Excuse me?" He stared at me, his face still not showing what he was thinking.

"You healed me here, and back on Sakaar after my fight with Naseem." I traced the lines in my palm, needing something to do. "I understand this time, we fought a battle together, I was another wounded soldier. But not there. You're the one who put me there in the first place, so why heal my legs?"

He was silent, his green eyes boring into the side of my head, but I still refused to look him in the eyes.

"You were a plaything," He finally said. I wasn't expecting goodness from him, but his words still stung. "I thought it would be more interesting for you to fight than die right away. I healed you because at that moment I wasn't expecting to flee with my idiot of a brother. I thought I would be living a long life there, and I healed you because I wanted to keep seeing you fight. Keep seeing you struggle. Where's the fun in having a toy if it breaks right away?"

The blood boiled in body when he said that. "Get out," I said.

"What?"

"I said get out of my room," my voice was stern, emotionless. "I'm not your toy, I never was, and I certainly won't start being one now."

"You're mad that I played the game," He chuckled darkly, "I played the game, I won and you can't handle that fact."

"I said get out of room, you idiotic, arrogant piece of sh-"

He rose from the chair so quickly I thought it would fall over. He bent over me, hands on the edge of the bed. "I healed that wound, I can reopen it."

We were nose to nose now, staring each other down. Neither of us backed down, both too angry to move.

The door opened.

"Sorry that took so long dear, but I'm back finally," Kayin's voice drifted in right before he fully entered the room.

Loki had returned to the chair before Kayin was fully in our view. My friend was none the wiser as he stopped, seeing Loki.

"Oh, Your Highness," Kayin tried to bow, a bowl of steaming broth in his hands.

"No need to call me that," Loki gave him a charming smile. "Please, call me Loki. We've been through enough at this point to warrant it."

Kayin hesitated before nodding, "Yes, of course your high—er, Loki."

Loki rose from the chair in one fluid motion, turning and giving me a mock bow, "M'lady," his voice was filled with mirth as he turned on his heel and exited my room. I was still seething on the bed, too angry to give him the finger.

"What was the prince doing here?" Kayin asked, taking the vacated seat, and placing the bowl on the nightstand for the moment.

"Nothing he just came to check my wound," I said, keeping our conversation to myself.

"Ah I see," Kayin picked the bowl up again after a moment and lifted the spoon to my mouth. "How considerate of him."

I blew on the broth before letting Kayin tip the spoon into my mouth, "Yes, very considerate," I mumbled.

* * *

 **I didn't want to end it here, but I couldn't segway into the next scene, plus that scene was just adding on and it became too long, so I had to cut again.**

 **Also, I have extended the time between the end of Ragnarok and the beginning of IW, as we need that time to develop these characters, plus I really just headcanon that they were on that ship for longer than we saw, and everyone was happy at least for a time, so I am officially saying there's a few months between movies. So let it be written, so let it be done.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll see y'all next time.**


	12. Settling In

**Alright so here's where everything starts to get a bit different. The chapters will start to have smaller scenes and more cuts in chapters, mostly because I want variety, and interactions with different people. Sometimes a chapter may be all in one place, but I am going to start trying to vary.**

 **Disclaimer since I haven't done one in a few chapters. Everyone belongs to Marvel, I just own Eliza and Kayin.**

 **NOTE: another dream sequence guys, a little bit weirder than the last so, again, if you're squeamish or have an overactive imagination, be wary.**

* * *

I was bedridden for another few days, my body healing quicker thanks to my demigod abilities. I had to resist the urge to run down the halls though once I was back on my feet, having almost gone stir crazy in the days I'd been healing. I still had my stitches in, but I was told I could take them out in another day or so.

Kayin had been kind enough to make a simple tanktop for me out of some of his precious fabric. My camp shirt was pretty much torn apart at this point, thanks to the fight, being stabbed and Loki having to rip it to reach my wound. When Kayin asked me if he could throw it out though, my sentimentality got the best of me and I asked to hold onto it. It was comforting to have, even if it was destroyed. The best part of getting out of bed though, was being able to finally take a shower. I was under that shower for as long as was humanly possible, the pattering of the droplets on my body like a song.

Regular food was a blessing too. Thankfully the ship had been pretty well stocked, and most of the Asgardian women had managed to figure out the kitchen and appliances with some help from Kayin.

I still hadn't seen the whole ship, but I was right when I said it was like a small cruise ship. It had bedrooms, a massive kitchen, a dining room as big as a decent sized cave, and a bunch of other stuff I still hadn't found yet. And the lights were on a system that simulated the passing of day. They'd lighten and darken similar to a sun, to give us a way to be able to tell time. You could manually adjust the lighting in each room, but it was convenient for us to be able to stay on some kind of regular schedule.

I was beginning to settle into a routine, helping out with the other refugees as much as I could. Helping people who'd been hurt, finding rooms, as well as assisting in taking stock of our supplies.

I all but collapsed at the table after a particularly long day of taking inventory of supplies around and helping count up everything. Kayin gave me a smile.

"Long day?"

I rested my head on my arms, looking up at him, "You know it." I rubbed my eyes, yawning. Ever since that dream I'd been scared to fall sleep. Everything about it had been so real, I still couldn't get it out of my head. My sleep had been light and fitful, hardly restful at all. Of course I didn't tell them that, they'd just keep me in bed until I slept, which still wouldn't do me a lick of good. So I was making sure they didn't know.

"Tired?" Kayin smiled.

"A little, but I'll be fine in a few hours," I said, sitting up.

"Hungry?" Kayin gestured towards a table where some of the Asgardian women were serving food to the rest of the refugees. Even with the supplies we'd found, we still needed to keep track and ration to an extent, at least until we absolutely needed to restock.

"Of course. Eating real food is great," I smiled, climbing to me feet and following Kayin. Tonight the ladies had made a hearty meat stew, filled with veggies, and had made loaves of crusty bread. A few of the men had helped too, the ones who had been bakers back on Asgard. We took our bowls and returned to our seats, Kayin siting at one head of the table and me on his right at the side.

"This seat taken?" A female voice asked from behind me.

"Val?" I turned in my seat, "Of course not. Come on." I patted the chair next to mine.

The woman took a seat, placing her bowl and her piece of bread in front of her.

"I haven't seen much of you, what are you up to?" I asked as we ate.

"Oh you know, keeping busy. Making sure his Majesty and the prince don't kill each other." She sighed. "What about you? Now that you don't have bedrock in your abdomen I mean."

"Much better," I said. "Especially since I can actually leave my room now. So, how is keeping those two idiots from killing each other going?"

"Fine," she shrugged. "They've apparently mended their bridges, but they are still brothers after all, can't guarantee they won't strangle each other before this trip is over."

"I'd like to strangle one of them..." I muttered under my breath. Kayin didn't hear, but Val tilted her head at me, giving me an odd look.

"Where are they anyway?" Kayin asked, looking around.

"In a particularly boring meeting with their council," she said. "King Thor doesn't actually need his brother there, I think he just wants Loki to suffer with him."

"Glad I'm not the one there," I chuckled.

"Yes well I was up until five minutes ago when Thor finally let me go. I think they might go late into the night, besides Heimdall is there to make sure the two don't kill each other."

"Well you can spend that time with us," I said.

She gave a small smile, "I think that's a wonderful idea."

The three of us ate and chatted, our conversation going long after most everyone else had filed out. We were still there when someone new wandered into the dining room.

"Doctor?" Kayin piped up. "Where have you been?"

Dr. Bruce Banner had wandered into our midst. The Hulk's alter ego was certainly different from the jolly green giant. After a few days on the ship, Dr. Banner had managed to regain control of his mind, the Hulk returning to wherever he hid in the man's brain.

"I was checking up on some of the wounded," he explained once he'd made his way across the large room to our table.

He may have been a doctor of science, not medicine, but he still knew more than most of the Asgardians. Seeing as how the supplies came from Sakaar, it was more like what we had on Earth. From what Kayin had told me, Dr. Banner had spent the last few days organizing medicines, and helping with the few refugees still wounded.

"You haven't eaten, have you?" I asked the older man.

He shook his head, his eyes weary. "No, I uh...forgot."

I got to my feet, "I'll make you something in the kitchen," I wandered off into the large room beyond the dining hall. I quickly set to work making as close to eggs and toast as I could get. There was still some bread left over from dinner and I snuck one egg from whatever bird laid it, frying it up in a pan and putting butter on the toast. I returned to the dining room a few minutes later to find another surprise.

The king and his brother had joined our table.

Thor was now sitting in my seat beside Val, talking animatedly to her and Kayin. Dr. Banner was still in his seat across from Kayin, listening to Thor's story with quiet interest, Loki sat on the other side of the table listening to them with a calm demeanor.

I realized as I made my way to the table, that since Thor had taken my spot, I'd be forced to sit next to Loki. Thankfully though, I'd have Dr. Banner on my left, so at least there was that. Loki seemed less than inclined to sit near him. Too bad I couldn't do the same.

I hurried back over to the table, "I'm back," I placed the plate in front of the scientist, "Eggs and toast, a little taste of home."

"Oh, this looks good," Banner smiled, picking up the fork and taking a bite. "I missed eggs," He mumbled around a mouthful, digging in.

I smiled, and eased myself into the chair, being sure to avoid looking at the man next to me.

"Ah, Lady Eliza," Thor smiled across from me, "Good to see you up and about,"

"Your Majesty, thank you," I smiled and bowed my head politely.

"Please, we've done battle together, call me Thor," He smiled, looking warm and inviting despite the patch covering his right eye.

"Of course," I smiled at him. "Have you eaten yet?"

"Hmm?" he blinked, or...winked? "Uh no actually. Loki and I just dismissed the council, we missed dinner, I'm sure Val told you."

"Yeah, she did," I nodded. "How about I go and make more food?" I started to rise.

"Oh there's no need, I don't-"

"Brother, it would not do our people well to know you are not taking care of yourself," Loki's smooth, even toned voice cut in. "You should eat something."

"So should you, brother," the older god gave his brother a stern look. "If the lady is offering, I shall not say no." He bowed his head respectfully, "My thanks,"

I smiled and went to stand again, my chair scraping against the floor.

"I'll assist," Loki also stood.

"Uh no there's no need," I quickly protested, moving away minutely.

"I can't expect you to do it all yourself," he said, moving around the chairs and brushing past me, steering clear of Dr. Banner's chair. He didn't even wait for me to catch up, he just walked right into the kitchen, leaving me to follow.

I entered the kitchen, hesitating slightly. Loki was already in there, giving me a look as I walked in.

"I have nothing to say to you, so don't even think about it," I ground out, taking the long way around him to get to the walk-in cooler to get out the eggs.

"Trust me, I have no intention," he said.

"Then why are you here?" I grabbed the loaf of bread and cut two large slices.

"Can't a man offer a lady help in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, when he's a considerate person and not a lying piece of crap," I said, grabbing the pan from earlier and starting the fire on the stove.

"I haven't lied to you," he said.

"And what do you call it?" I asked, cracking eggs into the pan.

"Bending the truth," he smiled.

"You're the god of lies," I retorted, "Nothing good can come from that mouth of yours. Lies are all you know, aren't they?"

I could see his smile tense up, but he kept his face the same. "You really don't know when to shut that mouth of yours, do you?"

"No actually," I said, "It has gotten me into trouble a few times. Usually with my uncle. Zeus really doesn't like it when you insult his personal habits."

"Here's the thing," Loki said, leaning against the counter next to me. "It's only been around a week since we left Asgard, and already Thor can tell there's...tension. Between you and myself, I mean."

"I wonder why..." I mumbled, flipping the eggs and buttering the bread.

"My point is, we're going to be on this ship a very long time," He said, "Not to mention close quarters. I propose a truce, between you and I."

"And _why_ would I ever agree to a truce with the guy that's tried to kill me how many times?"

"I've never tried to kill you," He said, ignoring how I loudly slammed the plates on the counter. "Admittedly, I'd _like_ to kill you sometimes, but I've never outright tried to."

"You admitted to me being a...a freaking _toy_ ," I growled, plating the eggs and bread.

"Yes, but I've never tried to outright kill you," he repeated.

I leaned against the counter, staring at the plates. "You want a truce, why again?"

He sighed, "Because you idiot, if you and I are going to be on this ship for the next few months, we better damn well learn how to at least tolerate one another. Thor needs a united front, and if any of us aren't getting along it will bring tension to the rest of our people."

"Your people, not mine," I corrected. "But...I suppose I see the merit in your words." I tapped my fingers on the counter-top. "I don't trust you, not one bit, but I suppose for the sake of a united front, I can agree to some kind of truce."

"No more fighting, and no more insults," Loki said.

"Fine, but no more playing this...game or whatever you call it," I said, turning to look at him.

"Are we in agreement then?" He asked, holding out a hand.

"Agreed," I nodded, refusing to take his hand at that moment.

"This truce needs to start off right," he said, still holding his hand out to me.

I frowned, but put on the fakest smile I could muster and took his hand, shaking it. It felt surprisingly more normal than I would have thought. His hand was much larger than mine, and smooth though I could make out a few callouses in the palm. Possibly from his knife work, or if he did any other type of training as a boy.

I quickly dropped his hand, grabbing the plates and turning on my heel, waltzing back out into the dining room. Everyone was still there, none seeming to have noticed how long Loki and I had been gone for.

"Your Highness," I chuckled placed the plate in front of him.

"Thor," he reminded me, smiling, "And my thanks."

I smiled nicely and walked to the other side and practically pushed Loki's plate into his hands, giving him a fake, half-smile.

Thor seemed to notice that and gave us both a look. Loki for his part, put on his most charming, sleazebag smile and uttered a soft, "Thank you," before sitting down at his spot. I took my seat next to him and proceeded to talk to Val, mostly about how much she would enjoy the alcohol back on Earth.

Thor and Loki ate quietly, the king silenced for the first time since I'd met him.

I leaned back in my chair, my hand absently tracing the scar on my left cheek, absently paying attention to Valkyrie as she regaled Dr. Banner with the stories of his fights back in the arena. The doctor, for his part went between looking pleased and horrified at what his alter ego had done. Turns out the Hulk had control this whole time.

After a while, Kayin excused himself, saying he needed a good night's rest if he wanted to be up and looking fresh for the morning. Not that morning meant much up here.

Banner left next, saying he had to go finish organizing the medicines before he went to sleep, though judging by his rumpled clothes, and messy hair he probably wasn't getting much sleep either.

Thor left a while after that, looking a bit worn out, which was to be expected when you killed your sister and became king all over the course of about a week.

Then Val left, yawning and muttering about trying to find a liquor cabinet.

Loki and I were left alone again. He and Thor had long since finished their meals, the plates sitting on the table along with Dr. Banner's. We sat in silence for a few minutes after Val left, neither looking at the other.

Finally I pushed my chair back, the sound echoing through the cavernous, empty hall. I grabbed the plates, stacking them and the forks and turned to leave for the kitchen.

"Thank you," he said.

I spun around and looked at him. He still faced forward, his expression the perfect picture of indifference.

"I'm sorry?"

"For the food," he looked at me and nodded towards the plates in my hands. "You didn't have to offer to do that."

"Yes well, I did it for the king, you were secondary," I snapped, frowning.

He got to his feet and approached me. I forced myself not to bolt away from him, standing my ground.

"I'm trying," he said. "The least you can do is reciprocate."

"I agreed to a truce for the sake of unity among the people, I never said anything about in private," I gave him a cold smile.

"It was implied," he said.

"Was it?"

"If you want this journey to be miserable, please go right ahead, but have enough respect to uphold our agreement."

"You've given me no reasons to trust you," I said, walking towards the kitchen, expecting him to follow.

Which he did.

"I never said I did," he responded, "Trust is earned with time. And you certainly haven't earned mine."

"Same back at you," I said, beginning to wash the dishes. "I don't like you, and I believe the feeling is mutual, however I will do my best to," I sighed, "Get along with you."

"Alright then," he said. "Can we put the last few weeks behind us and start fresh?"

I clenched my jaw, really not wanting to trust anything he told me, "Fine." I finished cleaning the dishes, drying them and put them back where they belonged.

Again, like earlier he held his hand out for me to shake. I took it vigorously this time, squeezing as we shook. I wouldn't let him get to me, I couldn't.

I shut off the light, walking out of the kitchen, through the dining hall and out into the hallway. I barely noticed Loki following me.

"I'm sorry, can I help you?" I ground out, wanting nothing more than to collapse on my bed.

"I'm not following you," he said, striding to keep pace with me. "My room is farther down the hall from yours."

"Don't you and Thor have, I don't know, your own wing or suite of rooms?"

"We have refugees on this ship, who need rooms," Loki said, "One room is more than enough, for both of us."

I kept my mouth shut as we walked down the hall, not seeing anyone the entire way. It was quiet, and eerie almost like the hospital in my dream. I shook off the dread I felt as we came up to my door.

"This is mine," I said once we reached the door. I coughed awkwardly before saying, "Th-thank you for walking me back..."

I forced a pleasant smile onto my face, hating to play nice, but I'd agreed, I had to at least make the effort.

"A pleasure as always, M'lady," Loki gave a small dip at the waist, before straightening and meandering down the hall. I watched his back for a minute before pressing the door button and walking into my room. I was worn out, I didn't even bother to change out of my clothes, kicking off my boots and flopping onto the bed. I prayed that I could actually get a good night's rest this time.

* * *

 _The dream had changed, but only slightly. I was in the hospital room again, the crib, everything._

 _The baby was screaming, there was a pool of blood surrounding me._

 _I whimpered, the baby was now in my arms though. I couldn't control my body._

 _I couldn't move, it was like a different force had control of me._

 _I had to watch my arm raise, slit the baby's throat, repeat._

 _Raise my arm._

 _Slit the baby's throat._

 _Repeat._

 _Raise my arm._

 _Slit the baby's throat._

 _Repeat._

" _Stop...please stop," I whimpered. I didn't want this, I didn't want to do this, but I couldn't stop._

 _My tears dripped down my chin and mingled with the baby's blood._

 _The baby cried, blood gurgling every time._

" _Stop, just please stop!" I yelled at the ceiling. "Please! I just want to wake up."_

 _My body, if I could even count whatever I had in this dream as a body, was weary and tired._

 _I just wanted to sleep. I wanted to close my eyes and not be forced to see this dream._

" _Please just let me wake up..." I whimpered, my eyes closing._

 _Raise my arm._

 _Slit the baby's throat._

 _Repeat._

* * *

I jerked awake, my heart beating erratically. Thankfully I hadn't woken nearly as badly as the first time. I flopped back onto my mattress, sighing. I was lying on my stomach, my pillows thrown about, my sheets tangled around my body.

I must have been thrashing then.

I forced myself to sit up, feeling the exhaustion press down on me almost instantly. I dragged myself out of my bed, running a hand through my short hair. I stumbled to the bathroom and turned the light on, reaching for the shower and activating the water. I tugged my clothes off, throwing them in a pile onto the floor, finally climbing into the shower. I just stood there, beneath the water, letting the comforting sound clear my head. The dream had changed, a first. The last few days I'd slept had still been the same dream I saw the first time. I wished I could say I'd been desensitized, sadly that wasn't true. Every time I had seen this baby with their throat slit. Now I had to do it myself. I shuddered, feeling goosebumps on my arms despite being under the warm water.

I quickly finished, turning it off and climbing out of the shower. I grabbed a fluffy black towel and dried myself off, quickly putting my clothes back on.

I yawned as I stumbled out of my room and down the hall. I wasn't hungry, deciding instead to go by the makeshift infirmary we'd set up. I was better, but I still needed to get my stitches removed. I hoped Dr. Banner was there, it would be easier to have him do it.

When I reached the room, I knocked on the metal door, announcing my presence before pressing the button and entering.

The room was pristine, neat and orderly as an infirmary should be. I smiled faintly, thinking how pleased Will would be to see how organized it was.

"Dr. Banner?" I called softly as I walked farther into the room. I found the man passed out on a chair next to a table, bottles of meds in nice orderly rows in front of him. He was clearly asleep, his hair a mess and his glasses lying forgotten next to him on the table.

I sat down across from him, reading the bottle labels one by one to entertain myself until he awoke.

It was another half-hour before the man awoke, blinking tiredly and sitting up, looking confused until he found his glasses.

"Mmm, Eliza?" I blinked at me, his eyes slowly clearing.

"Doctor," I said, placing a bottle back in place.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah," I said. "My uh, my stitches can come out now, right?"

"Oh, right, right uh, have a seat," he gestured to a couch we were using for a medical bed. I moved over sitting on the couch and lifting my shirt enough to show the now healed wound.

Banner retrieved his small, scissors and sat on my right, "This shouldn't hurt, most you'll feel is a tug."

"I know, it's fine," I said, giving him a small smile.

"Right, scars," he noted, seeing the marks on my arms. "Okay, hold still."

He leaned forward, cutting the threads near the small knot, pulling the rest out slowly. I felt the tug, but it didn't hurt. Certainly not nearly as much as getting stitches did.

After a moment, he rose throwing the pieces into a trashcan, "Alright. You should be okay now."

"Thanks," I said, getting to my feet and pulling my shirt down, smoothing it.

"You should still take it easy for a bit though," Banner said, cleaning and putting the scissors away.

"Am I able to go back to training?" I asked, following him.

"Yeah, just start out easy, okay?"

"Sure thing, Doc," I said. "Thanks again," I waved as I headed to the door.

"Oh, one more thing," Banner meandered over to me, playing with the glasses in his hands. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Besides having a spike in my side?" I chuckled, "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Nothing," he seemed to be hesitating, "You just seem...tired."

I swallowed. I didn't want to talk about my dreams, I didn't want to admit that I might not be doing so well. I couldn't become a burden, I needed to be strong. It wouldn't do anyone any good if I showed weakness.

"I'm fine," I forced a smile, praying it looked natural. "I guess I'm just a bit stressed still."

Banner nodded, seeming to believe me, "Ah, alright. Just, take care of yourself. Okay?"

"I will, thanks," I smiled and left the room.

* * *

After a quick breakfast and some time helping Kayin organize his sewing supplies, I wandered off on my own to find a space to workout in.

I found a relatively large room, somewhere in the center of the ship. It had plush couches, love-seats, and a few chairs. There were a few round tables, as well as a small stage, probably for some type of entertainment. One side of the wall was one massive mirror, probably so the Grandmaster could look at himself whenever he wanted.

It seemed that I'd stumbled upon some type of lounge, for performances and music. The room was decent sized and the floors were a nice smooth wood.

Perfect for training.

I set to work and began pushing the furniture to one side of the room.

It took me a while to move everything, and was practically a workout all on its own, but I'd finally moved everything side to leave a massive floor space for me to work in.

My warmup was quick, my body sore after having not done anything the last week. Even with my quick healing, I still didn't feel the greatest, not even including the lack of sleep. I breathed deeply as I moved through a few karate positions. The more I worked the more comfortable I became doing it.

After I worked through kicks and punches I pulled out my my ring, activating the sword and going into different fighting formations, swinging my weapon, imagining it plunging into monsters on a battlefield.

I felt a faint pinprick in my head but ignored it, knowing it was probably just a small headache. I went through a few more, ending on a downward swipe when I stopped suddenly.

"Achoo,"

Someone sneezed behind me.

I spun around on my heel, ready to cuss out anyone who was creeping around watching. Imagine my surprise when I discovered my spies were a small group of kids.

Well I mean some were kids, a couple others looked like teenagers, all girls. The youngest was maybe seven, in human years, I still hadn't figured out how Asgardian aging worked.

"You girls lost?" I asked, lowering Savior and pressing the trident, slipping the ring over my index finger.

"No miss," the eldest, no more than 15 said. She was playing absently with the edge of her dress, avoiding my eyes.

"Can I help you?" I asked, awkwardly standing there.

I didn't dislike kids, I just wasn't comfortable around these kids. I didn't socialize much with the refugees, mostly just because I wasn't Asgardian, I didn't feel the need to.

A few girls shook their heads, but one of the younger ones, maybe eight piped up, "How do you do that?"

"What?" I asked, crouching down to her level.

"Do those moves?" she asked.

"You mean my workout?" I asked.

The girls just looked at me. None of them seemed incredibly prone to fighting. They were probably better with harps and sewing needles than swords. I had started my training around 12, not much younger or older than most of the girls in front of me.

"Can we watch?" the youngest piped up, her big blue eyes staring into mine.

"Er...I'm not sure your parents want you to be doing that," I said. I really didn't need to deal with angry parents.

"They told us to play, so we went and played," the girl said. "We es...espl...es-"

"Explored," one of the older girls provided.

"-Explored the ship and now we're bored." she said. "Please can we watch you? No one will miss us."

They all looked hopefully at me.

"I mean, sure but I'm not doing anything interesting," I said, walking back into the room. I heard the patter of small feet as the girls all followed, sitting down daintily across from me against the mirrored wall. I stared at them for a second before tugging Savior off my finger and reactivating it. I heard a few mild gasps from the girls, who stared in awe at my weapon. I tried to ignore my audience though as I started to go through exercises again. I didn't like an audience when I trained, even back at camp I wasn't fond of doing my personal training around others. I preferred solitude, or just sparring with a friend.

I went through a few more formations, chest heaving from the exertion. I glanced down at the girls, all staring in awe at my sword, or me, I honestly couldn't tell. I brushed my hair out of my face, rubbing my forehead. That pinprick between my eyes had grown to a full blown migraine by this point. I tried to keep the wince off my face as I straightened up and reverted Savior to a ring, slipping it once more over my index finger.

The girls continued to sit there quietly, watching, as I did some cooldown stretches. When I finally relaxed, the girls all started to get up, still watching me.

"That was so amazing!" one of the girls said, staring up at me. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

"And me?" another girl asked.

"I want to learn too!" another said.

All the girls started arguing about who would be trained and why they should, and giving reasons the other girls should just sit it out.

"Whoa hey, no need to fight," I said, putting my hands up in what I hoped was a placating manner. All the girls turned to look at me.

"Will you teach us?" the first girl asked, folding her hands delicately and looking up at me with big eyes.

"Uh well..."

"Please," all the girls said in unison.

"I'm not sure your parents want you girls learning to fight," I said, "Besides why do you want to?"

"Because," the oldest girl said, "We want to be able to protect our home too, just like the adults."

"Next time, we'll be ready!" Another girl, probably 12, said, waving her fists in the air, her black braid swinging.

The youngest ones nodded in agreement, which surprised me. They were definitely not old enough to fight, let alone even hold a sword.

"Well I um..." I bit my lip, giving the girls another once over.

Yup, still probably better with harps and needles. But, then again, my training had to begin somewhere. I really couldn't blame these girls for their desire to protect their people, and what was left as a home to them. Maybe I could teach them at least some basics.

"Okay, I'll-"

"Yay!" they started squealing and jumping.

"Whoa!" I said, clapping my hands, "You didn't let me finish." They quieted down, looking at me, " I'll teach you guys the basics, nothing more okay? Once we reach Earth you won't need to fight anything. But, I will teach you guys the basics to self-defense, okay?"

All the girls nodded eagerly at my words, listening with bated breath.

"And maybe we don't tell anyone, okay?" I said, "Our little secret?" I put my finger to my lips. To be perfectly honest, I just didn't want to train every child on this ship to fight. A few squealing, easily excitable girls I could manage. Nothing more than that.

"When do we start?"

"Meet me back here tomorrow, around the same time, okay?"

A chorus of yeses were heard as the gaggle of girls hurried out of the room, giggling and whispering about their warrior training.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I muttered as I left the room, intent on another shower, and maybe some lunch.

* * *

 **Another day, another chapter. I know this one is recent, especially since I posted this week, but I wanted to give you guys something to read. Plus I have the writing bug, might as well exploit it.**

 **Also I know I said I own Kayin and Eliza, but I also own this gaggle of adorable girls.**

 ***Pats them on their little heads.* They are my real children now (And Eliza's probably someday. Shhhh don't tell her).**

 **Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter, and I will see you in the next one.**


	13. Week 1

**Some of you may have noticed I changed one of the character tags recently.**

 **Yeah so it's taken me this long to figure out how to make a pairing tag...I'm an idiot.**

 **Case you couldn't tell from the direction the story is slowly taking, this is going to end up a Loki/OC story. But it'll be a while.**

 **Just wanted to update you guys on that.**

 **Happy reading.**

* * *

Signe, you need to spread your feet farther apart, like this," I said, coming to stand beside the young girl and demonstrating the stance.

"Oh," she nodded, her face very serious, "Okay!" she quickly adjusted, getting as close as she could.

"There you go," I said, giving her a thumbs-up, which she returned.

I walked on, eyeing each girl as they practiced proper stances.

"Toril, you need to bend your right knee more," I said, "Anja, try straightening your feet out, you'll have more stability."

The girls did as I instructed, all eager to learn. It was day two of our training and what these girls lacked in skill, they made up for in enthusiasm.

Granted I had to keep some from fighting and arguing, but for the most part they were a well behaved, attentive bunch of ankle biters. I say that even though some were 15, but that felt young compared to my 22 years. So far the training was going good, though I could tell I was losing some of them, they were so anxious to learn more.

"When can I fight a monster?" one of the 12 year olds, Klara I think her name was, asked.

"When you can fight with a weapon," I responded, walking down the line, hands behind my back.

"When will I learn to fight with a weapon?" Klara asked.

"When you learn to hold one properly,"

"And when will I learn _that_?"

"When you've learned proper stances," I said.

Klara, and a few others groaned.

"Hey, how do you think I got as far as I did?" I asked. "Ok actually, I was told to pick up a sword and fight, so maybe I'm a bad example."

"Why can you do that?" Anja asked, "But we can't?"

"Well, you see, the people I trained with are like me," I explained, "Fighting is in our blood, so I guess it was easier to pick up on stuff like stances and proper weapon control. You girls don't really look like you've ever seen even a dagger."

"That's 'cause fighting is for boys," The youngest, seven year old Sofia said.

"Yeah guys are physically stronger, which is why us girls need to also use our heads," I tapped my forehead. "See, my friend Annabeth, that's what she was good at. Thinking out a strategy and using that to win. I'm more of a, stab monster ask questions later type of girl. But that's because I'm born stronger than most people on Earth."

"Are most people on Midgard not able to fight?" Toril asked.

"No they can, it's just a bit odd to see women fighting," I said. "I'm stronger than most, so for me it's not odd."

"Will we be like you someday?"

I chuckled, "Maybe with enough years, experience, and practice you can."

The girls all quieted down after that, focusing on learning their stances. We got pretty far, even so much as for me to allow them to learn basic punches.

I was getting ready to end the session though, my migraine flaring back up. I winced, the pain coming so suddenly, and rubbed at the spot between my eyes.

Those damn dreams were relentless, still keeping me from getting a decent night's sleep. By now I was living off pure adrenaline and what passed for caffeine. I'd had maybe two hours of sleep the previous night, and about the same for the last three.

I took a deep breath, trying to ignore the pain in my head. "Alright girls, I think that's enough for today."

"Awwwww," the younger ones groaned. The older ones looked disappointed, but they were less vocal about it.

"We can do some more tomorrow, okay?" I said. "Now run along. It's almost time to eat."

At the mention of food, the girls all pattered away, chattering excitedly.

I smiled as they left, following a moment after. I took my time walking back through the ship and to the dining room. My exhaustion wasn't helping the situation, but I forced myself to ignore it.

Trying to distract myself, I hummed under my breath as I walked, just enjoying being alone for once.

"And where might you be headed,"

I groaned, "Oh great, I was actually having a good day until you showed up," I spun around and walked backwards, giving Loki a glare.

"You still haven't answered my question," he matched his pace to mine. I spun around to face forward again.

"I'm getting lunch, if you must know," I said. "And staying as far from you as possible,"

"You seem to be in a bad mood," he said.

"Well I was having a good day," I said, "And then you came along."

"You know I've realized you don't know how to be nice to people," he said.

"Oh I do," I gave him a smirk, "Just to people I like though."

"So you don't like me,"

"I thought that would have been obvious by now," I muttered.

"It is," was the only response he gave.

We lapsed into silence as we walked, me resisting the urge to bolt away from him at all cost.

"Is there a reason you're walking with me?"

He glanced at me, "We happened to be going the same direction, I can't help that."

"Or you just want to take every opportunity to annoy me,"

"You seem to think that what you do matters to me somehow," I could hear the smirk in his voice. "You do seem to have an over inflated sense of your own self importance."

"What happened to playing nice?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"I am," he said, "It's not being rude to point out the truth."

I grumbled to myself as we came up to the dining room doors. I didn't even wait for him, just entering the hall and wandering around looking for Kayin.

I didn't see him, which was odd. I found Dr. Banner sitting at a table nearby.

"Hey Doc," I walked up to his seat. It looked like the women had made some kind of roast meat with vegetables and roast potatoes, or some kind of root veggie.

"Eliza," he nodded, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better thanks," I smiled. "Have you seen Kayin anywhere?"

"No," Banner shook his head. "Maybe he's still organizing all his equipment?"

"Maybe," I shrugged. I looked at the table, Banner was sitting alone. Then again, like me he wasn't Asgardian and probably wasn't comfortable around everyone.

"Mind if I join you?" I smiled.

"Of course not," Banner nodded.

I smiled and walked off to get food. I thanked the ladies and made my way back over to the table. I realized suddenly that Loki wasn't nearby. I guess I'd lost him finally.

I took a seat across from Banner, still searching the room.

"If you're looking for Loki," Banner said, "He left."

"What?" I frowned, embarrassed that I'd been caught looking.

"You were looking for him," Banner shrugged, "I mean I assumed you were since he came in with you. He was with you when you were talking to me, but he wandered off."

"Good riddance," I muttered.

"Can't blame him though," Banner said, "He's not fond of me in the least."

"He isn't?"

"Nah," Banner said, "I kind of...well the other guy kind of beat him up once."

"The Hulk?"

"Yeah," Banner said, "During New York. No wonder he won't come near me, but the feeling is mutual so I don't mind."

"Can you just stay around me all the time, please?" I asked, half jokingly.

"What?"

"I can't get rid of him," I said. "Well I mean he's not always around me, but when he is nothing seems to get rid of him."

"I mean if you keep using sarcasm on him, it just fuels him more," Banner said. "I don't really know the guy, but it's kinda obvious he likes confrontation."

"Wish he'd just leave me alone," I grumbled.

"Are you two having an issue?" Banner asked.

"Long story, you don't want to know," I said.

"I've got time," he smiled faintly.

So I told him a basic rundown of my history with Loki. He listened quietly through it all, not saying a word until I finished.

"He's an ass," Banner said after few minutes, "But he's an ass that cares about his people. Surprisingly."

"Are you suggesting there's a heart beating in that chest?"

Banner sighed, "I'm suggesting...maybe people change and we all need to give each other a chance."

"He'll always be a asinine, sadistic killer," I said. "There's no way that will ever change."

I went back to eating. Banner just gave a half-hearted sigh and finished his own meal.

He left before I did, taking his plate and putting it to be cleaned before walking out of the hall. I sighed, picking at my food my appetite gone. I winced again the pain getting worse.

"Dammit..." I muttered, dropping my fork and rubbing my head. I forced myself to finish my meal, put my plate with the rest and then I hurried out to the hall. My feet found their way back to my room where I collapsed on the bed, feeling exhaustion take over and I couldn't stop myself from falling asleep.

* * *

I sat up suddenly, panting. I looked around the room. The lights had dimmed to the point of being off completely. So it was officially nighttime. I rubbed my eyes, my headache gone for the moment but I knew it wouldn't stay that way.

I got out of bed finding the controls and turning on my lights just enough for me to be able to see where I was going. I'd fallen asleep, the longest I'd probably gotten since being on this ship, but it must not have been very deep, considering I still felt like crap.

My stomach growled as I moved around my room, reminding me that I hadn't eaten since lunch. Knowing the kitchen would be long empty, I decided to go and make myself something to eat. I brushed my hair out of my face, grabbed my iPod which I'd thankfully stuffed in my bag before leaving Sakaar and I exited my room, wandering down the quiet halls. I made it to the dining room quickly, slipping inside.

Once there I moved around the tables until I found the door leading to the kitchen. I entered the pitch dark room, hands groping the wall until I found the panel with buttons to control the lights. I set them to a level of brightness my eyes could handle at the moment and stumbled forward.

I rifled through one of the large walk in coolers, searching for a tin of coffee. I finally found it, and boiled a pot of water, placing the small leaves in it to soak. The leaves worked like tea, but the flavor and the caffeine was akin to coffee.

I yawned a bit as I left that to go find something to eat. I browsed the shelves in the cooler, searching for something I'd want to eat. I finally found links of some type of reddish sausage. I didn't remember the name, but the flavor was almost like the Portuguese sausage, chouriço*, that I used to get back home. I also found some peppers and cans of sauce.

I put everything out on the counter and grabbed a large frying pan from it's hook. I set the pan on the stove and turned on the fire, grabbing my coffee and pouring a cup for myself. I took a few sips before setting to work washing and cutting the peppers.

I pulled my iPod out of my back pocket and turned the music on, setting it to shuffle. Instead of headphones I let the sounds drift through the empty room. The song I'd chosen was slower, almost haunting in tune, but one I knew well.

 _I am your God, tell me what's on your mind._

 _My demons are haunting me, eating me alive._

 _I fear the unknown, the darkness before me._

 _Will we ever start anew? Wait and you will see._

 _Here's to the fall. The fall of us all. Are we nothing but leaves in the wind?_

 _Here's to the fall, here's to the darkness that comes for us all._

 _Turning day into night._

I almost laughed at the lyrics as the song continued to play.

 _When I'm weak in my faith, will you still believe in me?_

 _My cynical imagery feeds my disbelief._

 _And when I'm lost in the dark, will you still save me?_

 _God why won't you answer me?_

 _What is left to see?_

I hummed along softly under my breath with the deep, rich voice of the singer, his voice crooning through the room. The chorus started again, and I sang along softly.

"...Here's to the fall. The fall of us all. Are we nothing but leaves in the wind?" I finished cutting the peppers and scooped them into the frying pan, along with some oil. The song continued into a third verse and back into the chorus as I worked, eventually beginning to fade to transition to the next track as the singer's voice sang the last line.

 _May our souls survive..._

The song then changed to something a bit fast paced, but I wasn't paying much attention to it.

"What are you doing?"

I'd been getting ready to cut the sausage into small disks, almost jumping and dropping my sharp knife.

"What the hell?" I turned to my intruder, heart jumping from the scare. "Loki...?"

He was leaning against the wall next to the door leading back into the dining room. His hair looked a bit rumpled, and I swore I saw bags under his eyes, though it might have been the low lighting.

"You scared me," I said. "What are you doing up in the middle of the night?"

"I already asked you that," he responded.

"No, you asked what I was doing," I said pointing with my knife, "I thought it was obvious; I'm cooking since I missed dinner."

"In the middle of the night,"

"In the middle of the night," I said, flashing him a cheeky smirk. "What about you, Your Highness? Can't sleep?"

I didn't expect an answer from him, so imagine my surprise when he said, "No, I can't." Barely loud enough for me to catch.

"Same for me," I said, "Now I think that's all the info we require about each other, so why don't you take this knife and come cut these sausages for me?"

"What?"

"If you want me to make you something to eat, you have to help," I said, stirring the peppers in the pan, making sure they were sauteing.

"I never asked you to feed me," he said, "And I thought you didn't want my help in the kitchen."

I shrugged, "You're here, you're not doing anything, and I'm feeling generous so take it while it lasts," I paused, "Or maybe it's the coffee, who can tell anymore?" which reminded me to grab my cup and take another sip, wincing slightly at the bitter taste.

I watched Loki, eyeing him from my spot at the stove. After a moment he sighed, pushed himself off the wall and went to the sink, washing his hands. He came over to me and held his hand out for the knife. I turned it, handing it to him hilt first. He grasped it with his larger hand and picked up the sausage, beginning to cut it. I forgot how tall the man was, the top of my head just reaching his shoulder, as he stood beside me and worked quietly.

It was...weird. Not bad weird, it just felt wrong after all the animosity between us. If I was honest with myself, I really didn't like being at odds with people, it just caused more overall issues. Perhaps I'd gotten away with myself and allowed my stress and dislike for him cloud my judgment a bit. I mean he was still and asshole, but an asshole I had to live with.

"You're quiet," his voice was low, conversational.

"Hmm?" I glanced up, grabbing the cans and working on opening them, "Just thinking."

"That must be a first for you," he said.

I whipped my head at him, ready to snap at him and tell him off but...he had a faint grin on his face.

He was teasing me.

I frowned a bit, still feeling weird about the whole situation. "Look, just because you've put everything behind you doesn't mean I can so easily," I said. "Just...tread carefully okay? If you want me to become comfortable around you, you need to stop being an ass."

"I never said you needed to be comfortable with me," he said, beginning on another sausage. "Just that you need to stop arguing and avoiding me like I am the bringer of death,"

"You might as well be," I sighed. "Look, once you get me mad and distrustful, it takes a while for me to agree to anything akin to friendship."

"I don't want your friendship," he retorted, "I just need you to stop being antagonistic."

"I've been pleasant so far," I said, putting the cans aside and scooping the disks of cut sausage into the pan where they instantly sizzled, the spicy scent wafting over me.

"If that's what you call pleasant," he chuckled.

"And what about you?" I asked, "You always act like someone killed your pet dog."

"You fight well," he said, abruptly changing the subject.

"Oh geez, _did_ someone kill your pet dog?" I asked.

"What? No why would you think that?"

"You changed the subject," I pointed out, putting the rest of the sausage in the pan.

"The conversation was going nowhere," he said, putting the knife and the cutting board aside, "So I decided to move on."

"Fine then" I shrugged, "To what do I owe the compliment?"

"It's not a compliment," he said, "It's an observation."

"Well I'll take it as one," I snorted. I hesitated before saying, "You fight well too, Your Highness."

"My, my, to what do I owe the compliment?" he chuckled, using my words.

"It's not a compliment," I said, stirring the sausage and peppers, "It's an observation."

I swore I saw the hint of a smirk on his face as I reached over and grabbed my coffee, taking another sip. My headache had retreated for the moment thanks to the caffeine running through my system.

We were silent, the only sounds the sizzling of the pan and my music drifting through the room.

"You like this music?" he suddenly asked.

I hadn't even been listening to it actually. I finally tuned into what it was he didn't like about my song.

 _...Trying to save the world, but never really sure._

 _I'm just your average, ordinary, everyday superhero._

 _Nothing more than that, that's all I really am..._

I blinked, "It's an old song on my iPod," I chuckled a bit. "Been a while since I've actually listened to it."

"It's horrendous," Loki said. "You like this?"

"I just said I haven't listened to it in a while." I retorted, "Also, what's so bad about it?"

"It's annoying, loud, and the singer sounds like he has something caught in his throat," Loki said.

"Well that's your opinion," I said, adding the sauce to the pan finally. I lowered the fire so that the sauce would simmer but not burn.

Loki reached across me to the counter top on the other side of the stove and grabbed my iPod. He examined it in his hands, "How does this device work?"

I snorted, taking it and pressing the button at the bottom of the screen, lighting it up.

"These buttons control the songs, this button pauses the music and this line up here tells you how far into the song you are," I showed him. I hit the next button.

"Edelweiss," from _The Sound of Music_ soundtrack began to play. After the first few guitar notes, Bill Lee's baritone could be heard singing the famous lyrics.

 _Edelweiss, edelweiss, every morning you greet me._

 _Small and white._

 _Clean and bright._

 _You look happy to meet me._

 _Blossom of snow, may you bloom and grow. Bloom and grow, forever._

 _Edelweiss, edelweiss, bless my homeland forever._

"This, I like this," Loki said, listening to the song.

I wanted to laugh a bit. I just found it so amusing that the god of mischief was standing here, in a kitchen listening to a song from a musical. And he apparently liked it. Then again, the song was probably more his speed. Soft, quiet, no loud instruments. And it was a beautiful song to boot.

"Well too bad this thing's on shuffle," I said, putting the iPod down. "Who knows what will come on next, am I right?"

Loki didn't respond, listening as Charmian Carr's voice joined Bill Lee's on the track, their different ranges mixing well for the song. I hummed the last few notes under my breath as the song changed.

"The food's almost done." I said, stirring the now simmering pan. I grabbed two bowls and and placed them on the counter. I then went back to one of the walk-in coolers and found a loaf of nice soft bread. I brought it out and grabbed the knife from earlier, cutting a couple slices.

I checked the food on the stove, giving it a final stir before grabbing a spoon and scooping it into the bowls. I finished and turned to Loki, who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Hey, Floozy, food's ready," I waved my hand in his face to get his attention.

His eyes snapped to mine, briefly, before he seemed to come back from his thoughts.

"Damn, how far into that mind palace did you go, Sherlock?" I grabbed one of the bowls and held it out to him.

He took it, not responding to my question, looking down at the contents of his bowl.

"What is this?" he asked, frowning at it.

"Chouriço and peppers," I said, grabbing forks and handing one to him, along with the bread. "It's a dish my family and I make back home."

"But what is it?"

I sighed, "Well back home we use this Portuguese sausage, chouriço, to make this dish. I had to use a different sausage but it smells and tastes pretty similar to the one back home. It's the sausage, green peppers and tomato sauce, you simmer it for a while, and then you put it in bowls and eat it. Also with bread, because it's good to dip in the sauce" I said, doing just that. "I missed this," I mumbled around the bite. "It tastes almost exactly like home."

Loki stared at me for a minute before picking up his fork and taking a bite of the sausage. "It's sufficient."

I smirked, "It's delicious," I continued to eat, feeling much better now that I had coffee and food in my system.

We ate silently for a few minutes, the only sound other than our utensils was my iPod still playing music. It was...fine. I couldn't say being around him like this was comfortable, but I also didn't really feel the overpowering urge to strangle him. Which was definitely a start. I could learn to tolerate him I suppose. At least it would only be a few months, and then when we got back to Earth I'd never have to see him again.

"So what is Thor planning to do with you?" I asked.

"I'm sorry?" he looked up at me.

"When we get to Earth I mean," I explained. "We're not exactly your biggest fans."

"I've tried to tell Thor as much, but he refuses to listen," Loki said. "I keep trying to, but he insists your people will listen to him."

"I'm human, I know humans. They're not going to say yes to letting the psycho that almost destroyed New York run around freely. And I honestly can't blame them."

"Would you believe me if I told you I have no desire to conquer your planet?"

"Now, or like, back then?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes," I said, walking across to him. "It matters whether you were a psychopath before or not. If you truly didn't want to conquer Earth back then, why did you do it?"

"I told you that answer." he said.

I had to tilt my head up to be able to look him in the eyes. Damn this man was tall, practically a giant.

"No you haven't," I said, "All you've done is paint lies and show no signs of regretting what you did."

"I told you the truth, back on Sakaar," he said.

"When you did this to me, and basically showed no signs of regret?" I pointed to the long scar on my cheek, reminding him of that we trained in the gym, and our conversation.

"That night at the bar," he clarified. "That stupid game we played. I told you the truth; that I was not behind the attack on New York."

I paused, remembering that entire conversation. At the time, I assumed it had been a ploy to mess with me after our earlier fight, to make me squirm. I'd even revealed the truth about my mother that night.

"Wait, you weren't lying," I said.

"I told you, I haven't lied to you," he said. "I was telling the truth that night. You just assumed I was lying."

"Can you blame me?" I crossed my arms, my neck starting to hurt from craning my head to look up at him.

"Admittedly, I did do it to see if I could push you to reveal more of yourself to me, which you did," he said, looking calm and composed compared to me. "But I didn't lie when I said that I was not the one behind it."

I fumed, "But you did do it to manipulate me, you nasty son of a b-"

"My intent _was_ to get information, yes," Loki said, "But you were the one who provided it of her own volition."

I stood there, glaring at him. He just leaned against the island counter, looking the picture of calm. I thrust my index finger in his face, "Gym. Now."

"What?"

"I need to blow off some steam," I said, "You're coming with me 'cause I need a punching bag."

I turned and grabbed my iPod off the counter, walking out of the kitchen.

"And you plan to leave this mess here?" he asked, following.  
"Oh I'll come back and clean it up, but first I'm blowing off steam." I marched through the dining room and down the hall until we reached my makeshift gym. I walked into the middle of the room, "No weapons, no tricks, just good old hand-to-hand combat."

He nodded, "Fine." he began to circle me slowly. I followed suit, until we were walking in a circle, keeping the other in our eyesight.

"Are ya gonna do something, pretty boy?" I asked, smirking.

"You think that will provoke me?" his chuckle was deep and throaty.

"I can try," I sighed, a grin on my face.

I don't know who made the first move, but next thing I knew, Loki and I were grappling with each other. I aimed an uppercut to his jaw, he a downward strike to my side. I ended up with my arm around his neck, trying to pull him into a headlock, and he had an arm at my waist trying to spin me off. I managed to hook my right leg behind his left and sweep his feet from under him. He went down, but since his arm was still at my waist, I also went down. I was dazed for a few seconds, but it wasn't long enough for Loki to get the upper hand flip us so I was on my back and he was on top of me. He slammed his hands on down on the floor, either side of my head. He was straddling me by this point, his much heavier weight pinning me down.

"I believe that's game," he smirked, bending over me.

"Not quite, bub," I said, managing to lift my body and headbutt him. He yelped, falling off me. I clambered to my feet and ran at him, my body low to the ground ready to knock him over again. He'd gotten up though and easily sidestepped me. I slid on the floor, reaching down and slamming a palm to the floor to catch myself.

"Nice move," He chuckled, his chest heaving from the movements. "Crude and without finesse, but it works."

"Just shut up and fight me," I said, running at him, ready to level a kick at his kneecap. He anticipated that and blocked it with his arm, forcing my swinging leg aside, and me to take a few steps back. I got into a karate stance. "Come on, you still haven't gotten a hit in."

"Unlike you, I don't just go running in and punching anything I see," he said, advancing slowly. I raised a fist to punch his chin, and since he was so much taller I had to almost get on my tiptoes. He caught my fist though and pushed me backwards until my back hit the wall.

"Is that how you normally fight?" he asked, pressing me into the wall. "Really it is a wonder how you've survived this long."

"Oh, insulting my fighting style, huh?" I asked, panting. "Can't you say anything nice?" I lifted my arms and grabbed the back of his neck, ducking as I did so and pulling him forward so that his balance would be off and I could slide out from my spot.

"No tricks and weapons, you never said anything about good old fashioned banter," he grinned at me, running. He was tall and had long legs so he reached me quickly. I had to think fast though and ran to my right jumping onto the furniture I'd moved aside.

"Ha, I have the high ground!" I grinned atop my table.

"I can follow you," he said, climbing over a love-seat and making his way towards me.

"You know, this spot isn't as good as I thought," I said, jumping to the next table. I crouched there, waiting for him to get closer. He was one table away when I jumped up and ran at him full body and yelled, "The floor is lava!" my scream momentarily confused him, and that coupled with his weight being off centered I could knock him off the table and both of us back on the floor.

"You know I wonder if you have some sort of condition in your brain," Loki said, obviously not getting my joke.

"Hey it worked," I defended myself. We picked ourselves up, but he didn't even give me a chance to recover, aiming a punch at my right side.

I yelped. "Ow!"

He stopped, backing away a few feet. "What?"

He'd punched me right in my wound. It was healed and the stitches gone, but I didn't realize how tender the flesh still was. "My side," I wheezed, "That was...ouch..." I bent over, arm at my waist.

"Ah right," he breathed deeply through his nose, "My apologies. I forgot about your injury." he relaxed a bit.

"I think that might bruise," I mumbled, wincing as the pain slowly faded.

"I think we should stop," he said, backing away a bit.

"What? No I can keep going," I waved a hand dismissively, but I was still doubled over in pain.

"You're weak," he protested, "You've already been damaged once recently, your body shouldn't be overworked."

"What do you mean I've been, 'damaged recently'?" I gave him a look, "What am I, just n inanimate object? Oh right, I'm just a mortal, we're not as strong, or as durable as you guys, so you look down on us, right?"

"You truly have a skewed way of looking at things," Loki scoffed at me.

"And you don't?" I shot back. "You know you were doing really well up until now."

"Or you're just projecting your insecurities onto something I said," he responded, his voice calm but tight. "Perhaps if you didn't act like everyone was out to get you, you'd be less of a pain in the ass."

"Oh _I'm_ the pain in the ass, right sorry." I crossed my arms over my chest. "Says the guy who has tried to kill me on numerous occasion."

"Why are we having this argument again?" he said. "We've already gone over this, I never intentionally tried to kill you, you witless, obstinate, miserable mortal."

"Are we back to name calling now?"

"Now we're just going around in circles, we've already had most of these arguments," he raised his voice. "Are you really this obtuse?"

"Alright I think we've blown off enough steam," I brushed past him.

"Running away again?" he called after me.

"As far as I can go, yeah." I grumbled back, leaving him standing in the room. I marched back to the kitchen to clean up. I fumed the entire time, my temper having flared up and gotten in my way again.

Admittedly perhaps I did overreact, but gods know I wasn't going to apologize to _him_ of all people. I had to resist the urge to slam things as I worked. I finally finished and left the kitchen, being sure to turn off the lights on my way out. I headed back to my room, gods know how early it was, I'd be lucky if I got even an hour of sleep.

I made my way back to my room and ended my night the same way it started, lying in my bed staring at the ceiling and wishing I could just sleep.

* * *

*chouriço (Shuh-reese) **I used google translate to get the spelling, so I hope this worked. It is pronounced that way though, at least that's how my entire family, who is Portuguese, pronounces it.**

 **The dish is an actual dish my family makes, though rarely. I don't quite remember the recipe so I didn't have her mention spices or anything, besides that would have dragged it out.**

 **If any of you guys know the first song I used, you get a cookie! It's one of my favorites off the album it's on.**

 **But to anyone who doesn't know, it's called "Here's To The Fall," by the band Kamelot off their album,** _Haven_ **. Definitely a good song, I recommend listening to it.**

 **Let me know what you guys thought and I'll see everyone at chapter 14.**

 **Also I promise it won't just be everyone doing stuff on the ship forever, I have some other stuff planned.**


	14. Almost Passing out Sucks, Like a Lot

**Real quick, how do you guys feel about me leaving updates on my profile, to keep you guys up to date on where I am and how close I am to posting new chapter. Let me know what y'all think and I might start doing that.**

 **Haven't done one in a while so, everything belongs to Marvel and Disney, I own nothing except for Eliza and Kayin. And the kids, technically they're mine too.**

* * *

 _I was running through a field._

 _Nothing but prairie grass as far as I could see._

 _There was no hospital, no baby, and no scalpel._

 _My dream had finally changed._

 _Didn't mean it was for the better though._

 _I was running through a field, wind whipping around me._

 _I could hear the roar behind me, everything getting pulled past._

 _I could feel the panic rising in me. I was running, but going nowhere._

 _Or it felt like that. Nothing but flat prairie._

 _I tripped over something: a rock._

 _I fell, turning to look over my shoulder._

 _A black, thick tornado was following me._

 _It picked up everything in its wake, leaving nothing but blackness behind._

 _I climbed to my feet and kept running, but it was getting closer. I could feel the wind tugging at me, pulling me closer to the massive column of air._

 _I was running, but my feet started to come off the ground._

" _No..." I whimpered before my body was wrenched into the column._

 _I felt the breath knocked from my lungs. I couldn't see anything._

 _I gasped for breath, just having the air sucked from me every time._

 _The more I panicked the more I hyperventilated, and the more I hyperventilated, the more I couldn't breath._

 _It felt like a force was pushing on my chest, keeping me from breathing. I could feel my heart begin to go into panic mode as I struggled to take a few more gasping breaths before everything went black._

* * *

I woke up my heart racing as I fell out of bed. I still felt like I couldn't breath, lying there and taking small, gasping breaths to calm my erratic heart. In that moment, I wanted to do nothing more than cry. I couldn't sleep, I was miserable, I was going to kill myself soon. It's only been a week and a half since Asgard, and I could feel my mental stability and my overall health dropping.

I finally calmed my panicking heart, and stumbled to my feet. I peeked my head out the door, wanting to see what time it was. It was morning, the lights were brighter. I went back into my room and turned my own lights up. I sat on my bed, my sheets haphazardly put back in place. I could practically feel the pressure in my head, like someone was squeezing it.

I was pretty sure I was beginning to fall into some kind of sleep deprivation by this point. I got to my feet, feeling dizzy. I almost fell over again, grabbing onto the bed to steady myself. I guess maybe by being a demigod I held off the symptoms for a while, but I was beginning to feel them now.

I didn't even bother with a shower, stumbling out of my room with a yawn. I wasn't hungry at all, either because I'd eaten in the night or because I was just feeling like crap, but regardless breakfast sounded awful. I didn't see anyone in the halls, so either it was still to early for most to be up, or they were all in the dining hall by this point. I wandered around the ship aimlessly, not really looking for anything to do. I eventually found myself on the bridge, finding it empty for the moment. Either autopilot, or again, breakfast for everyone. I sat along one of the windows, staring out at the thousands of stars drifting past us.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" A soft, deep voice asked from behind me.

I turned my head, finding the Asgardian's gatekeeper, Heimdall I think his name was, standing there. He had his large gold sword strapped to his back, and generally looked the same as when I last saw him in Asgard.

"Yeah, it is beautiful," I turned back to the window. "My kind are still trying to travel the stars like this. I never thought I'd get to see it in my lifetime."

"There is much beauty to be found in the universe," Heimdall said, standing near me now, hands behind his back.

We were quiet for a few minutes, enjoying the silence and the drifting stars.

"How did you know I was a demigod?" I asked him.

He looked down at me with those gold eyes of his, kindness, knowing, and maybe a hint of sadness.

"It is my gift," he explained. "My eyes see everything, from the smallest blade of grass, to a sun bursting into existence light years away."

"That's...kind of weird," I said.

"To many it is," he chuckled softly, "But to answer your question. My eyes are very often turned to Midgard. I've seen your people grow over the centuries, as well as those you call the half-bloods."

"Damn if I'd known someone was watching I wouldn't have been such an idiot growing up," I smiled.

"You've struggled, as many people do," he said, "But most prevail."

"So...did you like, watch me and my family specifically or..."

"No," he said, "You never did stand out much to me-"

"Oh..."

"-But I never did focus solely on demigods. As I said, I can see everything and everyone, there are few who can hide from my sight. I have seen you, in passing, as I have seen everyone on your planet in passing. I never focus on one, I just see."

"Anyone who can hide from your sight must be pretty powerful then." I played with my nails, trying to ignore my oncoming migraine.

Heimdall chuckled again, "Yes, very powerful indeed. Prince Loki has always been one to hide himself from me."

I looked up, "He can?"

"He is a sorcerer," Heimdall said, "It's taken him many years, but as long as he has the energy, he can use magic to hide his presence from my sight." Heimdall was quiet for a moment, "I can always tell when he's with you, because those are time I cannot see you."

I turned red, wondering if he saw last night. "Really?"

"I do not think it's intentional," Heimdall said, "He's always been one for privacy. He hides most people he converses with."

"So does he always have that ability on? Can you turn it off like a light?" I didn't know much about magic outside of my own affinity for water, so to me this was interesting.

"It's only as strong as he is," Heimdall explained, "And...recently it's become weaker."

I raised an eyebrow at that. "You're saying he's not well."

"I'm saying he's not himself," the god clarified. He turned his liquid gold eyes to look at me, "I am only telling you this about the prince because, well I think you'll be good for him."

"I'm sorry, I don't follow."

"Rest easy, I am not suggesting what you think I am," he smiled, "I merely mean that it is good for the prince to interact with someone who has experienced firsthand the things he's done to your kind." he shifted slightly, "Prince Loki has always been proud, even as a boy. And it is his vice, even now as a man. But, he is not without compassion. He's done much against both your kind and mine, but he has his demons. Just as I do, and just as you do."

"You're saying I should feel bad for him?" I retorted.

"You must make your own decision of the prince's character," Heimdall said, "But give him a chance, get to know him." the god smiled warmly, staring out the window, "You may just find you and he are more alike than either of you realized."

"The way you talk sounds like a fortune cookie." I mumbled.

Heimdall just chuckled under his breath, staring out the window. We lapsed into silence, just enjoying the quiet.

I felt the exhaustion pressing down on me again, a pounding in the base of my skull. I rubbed my temples, wishing for the millionth time for it to go away.

"Ah Heimdall, there you are," A new voice spoke up behind us, shattering the peaceful quiet.

I glanced over my shoulder to find Thor, Valkyrie, and a few of the ex-gladiators enter the bridge,"I was wondering where you were, you didn't come to breakfast."

"My apologies, my king," Heimdall gave a bow, "I was conversing with Lady Eliza."

"I'm not a lady, you don't need to-" I tried to protest.

"Nonsense," Thor smiled, "M'lady, I didn't see you at breakfast either. Is everything ok?"

He sounded very concerned, coming to stand by me as Heimdall moved away. Thor had a wide smile on his face, kind and caring. As always, his eyepatch was a stark contrast to the kindness he showed to everyone on the ship.

"Oh yeah, I'm just not hungry I guess." I forced what I hoped was a convincing smile. I briefly noted Val give me a look from off the side.

"Ah, the same as Loki," Thor nodded, as if what I said was of sage wisdom, "He also didn't come to breakfast," after a moment he shrugged, "Well if my brother wishes to hide, I'll let him, no use trying to convince him to come out. He always has been that way." Thor chuckled to himself. I wasn't sure why he thought I'd care what Loki did, but I smiled and nodded like it meant something.

After a moment I got to my feet, "Well I should be going. Sorry about wandering onto the bridge."

"No worries," Thor smiled again, "You are always welcome to visit."

I gave a quick bow, "Your High- Thor, uh, thanks."

He chuckled and nodded as I hurried out the door, giving Heimdall a polite nod and a smile as I went.

* * *

I was seriously beginning to question my state of mind when I agreed to train these girls.

My group had grown by at least five kids, in the same general range as the original group. I had wanted to keep it small, make sure not too many kids came, I could only take care of so many at this point.

"Hey girls," I looked at all of them, "I thought we said these sessions were our little secret."

"They are." Sophie gave me a big smile. "Nora, Britta, Alva, Grete, and Hanna can keep a secret."

The other girls gave quick nods.

I stared at them, "Okay fine." I rubbed my temples. "Let's-" I sighed, "-Let's just get started okay?"

I broke the girls into groups this time, all in their age, so they'd be able to work with people of similar heights and builds as them. I had to try and demonstrate different holds and how to get out of them without a partner to work with. It was difficult, but most of the girls got the gist of it and I proceeded to aide where needed. Each girl had a partner, taking turns being the attacker, and being the defendant. I just continued to weave in and out of each pair, offering guidance and tips as I did.

The girls still had a long way to go, but from what I'd seen, they'd all probably end up being damn good fighters.

I was helping a couple of the youngest kids when the room began to tilt around me, and everything rushed to my head.

"Shit...ake mushrooms." I tried to cover up my swear as I eased myself to the floor, almost falling flat on my face in the process.

"Miss Eliza, are you okay?" Signe came running over to me, her reddish waves blanketing me as she bent over.

"Yeah...yeah I'm, fine." I blinked my eyes, my vision blurry, feeling like I was on a tilt-a-whirl. "Is...is the room spinning...?" I blinked a few times, but I still couldn't see.

"Toril, Anja go find help!" Signe squeaked out.

The two girls nodded before fleeing the room.

"I'm okay, I can stand." I began to climb to my feet, only for the room to spin again. I tumbled forward. "Maybe not!"

I rubbed my eyes, everything still a bit blurry. My head was definitely not doing so well.

"What happened?" A new voice asked. I wasn't paying close attention, but the voice was one I knew.

I could hear most of the girls begin to all speak at once, their voices going through my head like a spike. I winced and grabbed my temples., feeling ready to pass out.

"Stop." The voice commanded. "One of you explain to me what happened."

Signe, who still sat at my side quickly gave a rundown of what had happened.

The voice sighed. "Damn woman..."

I heard a few of the girls gasp. "Language." I managed to grind out, wincing as the pain worsened. I knew that voice now.

"Will she be okay your Highness?" One of the girls asked.

I heard Loki's sigh. "If she takes care of herself, maybe."

My vision finally started clearing, but the pain certainly didn't subside. I blinked up at Loki. His arms were crossed and he was looking at me with a vague expression.

"What have you done this time?" He asked me.

"Nothing you need concern yourself about." I grumbled.

Loki crouched to my level. "Either you let me help you out of the room, or I carry you over my back like a sack and we go to your room anyway where you're going to sleep."

"I said I'm fine." I glared at him.

"Prove it."

I began to stand up, my legs a bit wobbly. Feeling confident I moved faster.

Bad idea. I would have been flat on my face if Loki hadn't caught me. "Alright, you're coming with me." He picked me up bridal style and turned to the door. "You girls run along to your families." he called over his shoulder as he carried me out.

I heard the girls all mumbling and whispering as we disappeared down the hall. I crossed my arms, refusing to look at him. I was suddenly hit by a sense of deja vu, remembering the last time he'd carried me, back on Sakaar. I huffed a bit, swinging my foot back and forth.

Neither of us spoke the entire way back to my room. I didn't know where most of the refugees were, but a few of them did see us, whispering among themselves, though none questioned why their prince was carrying a girl through the ship hallways.

We finally got back to my room where Loki surprisingly didn't plop me on the mattress, opting to gently place me on top of the covers, pulling the pillows up against my back.

I quickly grabbed the edge of the comforter and pulled it forward kicking my boots off and burrowing underneath, the blankets up to my waist.

"What the hell happened?" Loki sat down in the chair next to my bed, looking at me.

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. "I got a little dizzy, that's all."

"Perfectly healthy people don't get dizzy to the point of falling over and being unable to see." He retorted.

"Look, I've been feeling a bit off the last few days, and I guess I didn't realize, okay?" I threw my hands in the air. Of course I was lying, it had been almost two whole weeks now since my nightmares started and I hadn't been sleeping right.

"Don't lie to me." Loki said. "I can tell you are, so don't even think about denying it."

"I-" I huffed. "...Fine..."

"How long?"

"What?" I looked at him.

"How long since you've had a decent night's rest?"

"What makes you think I'm-"

"You've had bags under your eyes recently, you've yawned a few times at random points in the middle of the days, not to mention you were cooking in the middle of the night. Probably because you've missed some meals, or you just don't want to go to sleep."

I stared at him, amazed he'd noticed that much. I was proud of myself, hiding my issue for this long but if Loki had seen, had everyone else?

"You're not denying it, so I presume I am right."

He wasn't smirking, didn't sound haughty, which was very unlike him from my experience.

 _...Give him a chance, get to know him..._ Heimdall's words came back to me right then. I looked at the prince, silent and stoic as ever, which I was beginning to realize was perhaps on his part a coping mechanism. He seemed to do it when he wanted people to believe him in charge. Or maybe I was just projecting my own insecurity.

"Ok...Yes I haven't had a decent night's sleep since we left Sakaar." I sighed, rubbing my temples, the pain having subsided a bit.

"And you haven't told anyone because...?"

"Because I can't be a burden!" I said, clenching my fists. "I...I just don't want to rely on people. I don't want to look weak. If I look weak it will reflect badly on Thor right? You wanted a truce between us for unity, now I need to keep everything together, I can't let them see me get down."

He stared at me for a few seconds. "You idiotic woman." He finally said. "Your health is more important that a united front. Going to someone and saying you need help is not weakness it's allowing people to help you, people that care about you."

"This coming from a man who I'm pretty sure could be bleeding out and be too arrogant to go to someone for help." I snorted.

"This isn't about me." He said. "And stop acting like a petulant child. You're a grown woman, at least I assume you are, so start acting like one. Perhaps the reason you're so miserable is because no one likes you enough to get close to you."

That stung. I looked down at my blanket, feeling my throat begin to close up. That happened sometimes, in stressful situations, or emotional ones.

"I'm sorry..." I wasn't prepared for how small and weak my voice sounded.

Loki didn't say a word. I tilted my head, seeing him staring at me, something like shock on his face.

"What...?"

"I said..." I breathed, trying to talk through my rapidly constricting throat. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't...shouldn't have said what I did. About you being...arrogant."

He was silent for a moment. "Apology accepted and...my apologies as well. I suppose I let my temper flare up again. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"And for last night, I'm...sorry for getting mad at you." I winced, my voice sounding teary now. I refused to cry, that was something I would not do in front of him.

"Thank you." he responded. I glanced at him. "I have nothing to apologize for last night."

I was about to protest but thinking back on it, he was right. He hadn't really done anything bad to me, I'd just let my own anger and prejudice towards him blind me and make me angry.

I breathed, which was becoming easier again, thank the gods.

"So, why can't you sleep?" Loki asked, settling into the chair.

I settled against the pillows, getting comfy. "Demigods, we have dreams all the time but they tend to be less like dreams and more like visions." I traced the lines of my hand as I spoke, trying to keep busy. "Usually it's the present, but occasionally the past and future will end up in these dreams too. I haven't really had any while on Sakaar, I guess my connection to Olympus is weakened off planet. But ever since I almost died they've been coming back and worse than before.

"Now they're not even like the normal formula for demigods. They're basically nightmare fuel." I shook a bit, remembering the first dream in the hospital, I could smell the antiseptic mixed with the metallic scent of blood. I swallowed thickly. "I haven't been having visions, or at least not the normal kind. They're nightmares but I experience them as visions...usually with me being front and center every time. And I...I always wake up and it's just so damn taxing. I'm afraid to sleep at night, afraid if I close my eyes I'll see everything again. The dream changed last night but it wasn't any less terrifying." I was squeezing my thumb into my palm so hard it was beginning to hurt.

Finally Loki sighed. "Lie down."

"Why?" I turned my head to look at him so quickly the pain sharpened.

"Because, I'm going to help you sleep." He said, getting up and coming to stand beside the bed.

"What are you going to do?" I eyed him.

"I'm just going to use some magic to try and ease your mind enough to keep the nightmares away." He said. "It might no—it should work at least for now. At least try. If it works, then what do you have to lose?"

"And if it doesn't?" I asked.

"Then I will go find my brother, tell him of your condition and he'll find Dr. Banner who I'm sure has some sort of way to remedy your issue. I would send you to him now, but seeing as you don't want anyone to know, I'm respecting that wish regardless of how ridiculous it is.

"So either you let me try and ease your nightmares with what magic I have, or you can keep falling deeper into this condition until you pass out or die. I'll let you decide."

He crossed his arms, looking down at me quietly. Damn he was tall, especially when I was sitting in the bed and he was standing, he towered over me.

I stared up at him for a moment, before sighing. "Okay, fine. Please, try your magic and see if it works."

"Lay down." His voice was soft, not gentle, just softer than his normal level.

I obliged and settled down onto my back, arms folded atop the comforter. I watched with half-lidded eyes as Loki bent over me and pressed a hand gently to my forehead. It was surprisingly comforting, the touch of another person, even if it was coming from a man I'd pretty much despised the entire time I'd known him. I let my eyes drift closed as I heard him begin to whisper in a foreign tongue, his voice lilting and almost like a song. I felt myself relax even more, finally drifting off to the sound of his voice.

* * *

 **We're starting to get somewhere now I think. I know I promised some stuff off the ship, but that didn't end up working for this chapter, I'm planning to do one coming up like that.**

 **Also I made REALLY obscure musical reference in one of the conversations, if you guys know what it is, then let me know! Or if you have guesses, I'd like to see what you think it is!**

 **Also I made a much more obvious reference to another Marvel character.**

 **I'll see you guys in chapter 15!**


	15. Late Night Snack

I blinked my eyes a few times, slowly waking up. I was curled up on my side, my face buried in my pillow. I stretched a bit, a few bones cracking here and there. I flipped onto my back staring at the ceiling.

I was lying there for a few minutes before I realized that I'd actually slept. No nightmares at all. I felt so much better than I had yesterday. I could definitely do with more sleep, but this was the first morning in almost a week I'd woken up without a headache or bout of dizziness.

I squinted, realizing suddenly that the lights in my room were off. It wasn't morning, it was nighttime. I remembered then that it had only bid mid morning when I'd gone back to bed. I suppose, even if my sleep schedule would be off for a bit, at least I'd actually slept. I sat up slowly, realizing how hungry I was. I swung my feet over the side of my bed and turned the lights on dim. I then stood, almost falling back onto my bed when I looked over at my chair.

Loki, asleep on it. His head was resting against one side, his legs stretched out, ankles crossed. He actually looked peaceful. I was more than a bit surprised that he was still there, I would have expected him to have left my room after using his magic on me.

I crept closer to the chair, placing a finger on his arm tentatively. "Hey...Loki. Wake up." I whispered.

He didn't respond right away. I poked him once this time. He shifted, but only slightly, so I placed my whole hand on his arm and shook it. "Hey, wake up."

He shifted again, eyes blinking open slowly. "Where..." His voice was a bit slurred. Apparently someone as elegant as him could also be a bit of a mess when he woke up. "Where am I...?"

"My room." I said. "I guess you didn't leave yesterday."

He looked at me, face scrunched up a bit, looking so normal it was off putting. "Why am I-?"

"You used magic on me." I quickly cut in, explaining. "You helped me sleep and I guess you never left?"

He blinked sitting up right and looking around the dimly lit room. "Right I..." He blinked rapidly a few times, as if to clear his thoughts. "I stayed to make sure you had no nightmares and I guess I fell asleep too."

I chuckled, "Guess we both needed rest then." I moved around the chair, briefly remembering how Heimdall had said Loki's cloaking magic had been weaker recently. Maybe I wasn't the only one not sleeping?

"Hey." I spun around and looked at him. He was still in the chair, but looked ready to get up. "I'm hungry, we missed lunch and dinner. I'm going to go to the kitchen and make food, I could use some help."

"Is this your roundabout way of asking me to join you in this escapade?" he smirked faintly.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Hey, you helped me sleep. Consider it a thank you, nothing more."

I didn't wait for an answer, just grabbed my iPod from where I'd left it in my bathroom and walked out, not even bothering with shoes.

"Well if you insist." Loki caught up to me, shortening his own long legged strides to match my shorter ones. We were silent, which seemed to happen a lot when we were in each others vicinity.

"I presume then, that your sleep was free of nightmares." Loki broke the silence.

My step faltered briefly. "Yeah. It was probably the best night's sleep I've had in a long time. I actually can't believe whatever you did worked."

Loki smirked. "Yes well I had full faith it would work."

I laughed. "No you didn't! You even admitted to it yesterday." I jabbed him in the ribs.

He gave me a look of mock offense. "How dare you jab a prince of Asgard in his ribs. I could have you arrested for that."

"Nah, 'cause then you wouldn't get food."

He sighed, "Yes well, I suppose that is one thing you have in your favor."

I grinned, surprisingly feeling at ease around him. Or more so than I had. It was...I wouldn't say nice, but it was better now. Maybe Heimdall was right, maybe people could be different. I mean I don't know if I'd ever forgive him for New York, but maybe he really was different now. Maybe I could give him a chance.

We finally made it to the kitchen. I turned on the lights and ran to the walk in coolers, sliding on the linoleum floor.

I squeaked almost falling on my face.

"Are you dizzy again?" Loki caught my arm before I fell.

"Oh, no I just slipped." I laughed, pulling away. "The floors are slippery."

He looked down, finally taking note of my bare feet. "Ah, I see. No grip."

"None." I shrugged. "I didn't feel like putting my shoes on. Barefoot is good, try it sometime."

I didn't think I'd seen Loki in anything other than his leathers since I'd known him. I mean don't get me wrong, the clothes Kayin had made him back on Sakaar looked good on him, but I thought he could let loose a bit. I know that he had a plain tunic under that leather armor, no way he was wearing it right up against his skin.

"I think I'll take a pass." Loki shook his head at me as I shrugged and entered the cooler, him right behind.

"What are you hungry for?" I asked, browsing the shelves of ingredients.

"Nothing in particular." He shrugged, picking up a veggie much like an eggplant.

"Mmmm do we have pasta here?" I searched shelves until I found a container filled with long pieces of dried pasta dough. Or the space equivalent to it, but I'd started to realize that for as much as there was a lot of foods I didn't know, there were a lot that were similar to Earth's. I grabbed it and handed it back to Loki, who gave a slightly offended, "Hey." before I moved on and searched for my next ingredient. I rattled off the recipe in my head, grabbing a large, cylindrical glass jar filled with white powder.

"I hope this is flour." I tucked it under my arm and kept browsing. I then found salt and pepper and carried it out into the kitchen, placing the items on the island counter in the center of the room, gesturing for Loki to put the container with the pasta there too.

He just watched me as I bustled back over to one of the other coolers, this one with most of the dairy products in it, grabbing butter, milk, and cheese, carting every item back out.

"What are you even making with all of this?" Loki followed me as I searched for a large pot to boil water in.

"You'll see." I handed him the pot. "Fill this with water please?"

He sighed and took the handles from me. "As the lady commands." he gave a mock bow before going to the sink and turning the faucet on.

While I waited for him to do that, I pulled my iPod out and set it on shuffle, making sure to set the volume just loud enough for background noise. I hummed along as I searched out a sauce pan. I found one, placing it on the stove and turning it on, grabbing the milk and pouring it in. I needed to warm the milk, not boil or burn it. Loki brought the pot back over to me, and I told him to place it on the other corner.

"Are you going to explain to me what you're doing?" He asked as I turned on the burner for the water, cranking it as high as it could go so it would heat up faster.

"I'm going to introduce you to one of Earth's staples in food." I stirred the milk a bit as I spoke.

"And that would be...?"

"Macaroni and cheese." I smiled.

"That sounds awful." He wrinkled his nose.

"What do you have against macaroni and cheese?" I huffed.

"I haven't had it, but it doesn't sound appealing." He watched me quietly as I grabbed another saucepan and the butter, cutting a couple of pats and dropping them in the pan.

"Shouldn't you be measuring that?" He asked.

"Cooking by eye is a learned art, you see," I set the milk pan to low to keep it warm. "I've gotten good enough at cooking it that I can just eye the measurements."

"Do all humans cook like that?" He sounded vaguely horrified. "What if a human who has never cooked before tries to do that?"

"They probably don't get it right." I shrugged. "But cooking in general takes practice. Bet you can't do it."

"You're right, I can't." He shrugged. "But I never had to. That was the beauty of being a prince, I didn't have to cook my own meals."

"Well if you're going to be here with me, you're going to learn." I gestured to the milk saucepan. "Pour that milk into the saucepan with the butter." I instructed.

He rolled his eyes but did as I told him, reaching over and pouring the milk into the butter. I grabbed the flour and a spoon, scooping some into the pan.

"Technically the flour and butter are supposed to get mixed first, but we're going to just take a shortcut." I said as I worked.

"Gods, we're going to die, aren't we?" Loki gave me a look.

I flicked his arm. "Hey. Who's the expert cook here. You or me?"

"I want to say, neither of us." Loki sighed at me.

"Well I'm more expert than you I think."

"If I die I'll be sure to haunt you the rest of your life." Loki gave the saucepan a look, as if it had personally affronted him.

I had to stand on tip toe to reach the back of his head to lightly smack it. "Yeah well when I die I'll just haunt you in the afterlife. You won't be able to get rid of me then."

"I think being stuck with you for all eternity would be actual torture." Loki leaned against the counter as I worked.

"Yes well I can suck it up if it means I get to mess with you for the rest of our eternal lives." I snorted, stirring the butter, milk and flour mixture, watching it slowly thicken. "Can you check on the water for me?"

"It's beginning to boil." Loki said, moving closer to it.

"Cool." I gestured behind me as I spoke. "Can you put that pasta in and stir it a bit to make sure they start cooking?"

He nodded and grabbed the pasta, doing exactly as I said. I was surprised to say the least. We hadn't had a single argument yet. We were civil, having polite and dare I say, friendly conversation, and he was even helping me cook without argument. It was nice to feel relaxed for a bit, to not have to worry about never seeing my family again, of dying in an arena.

"You're lost in that head of yours again." Loki's quiet, deep tones brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah being alone for two years does that to you." I sighed, grabbing the cheese and a grater.

"I feel that's a gross exaggeration." Loki glanced at me as he continued to stir the pasta.

"I mean I became friends with Kayin but...it wasn't the same." I scooped the cheese into the saucepan, stirring it vigorously. "You know we always talk about me, I still don't know anything about you outside of, being a god, tried to take over the Earth, and likes to make trouble."

"What else is there to know?"

"If we're putting the past behind us, we should get to know each other like normal people."

"I think you and I have vastly different idea of what normal is." Loki said softly.

"Yeah I mean, I certainly wasn't raised a prince of an race of aliens believed to be deities." I added salt and pepper to the cheese sauce, taking a quick taste.

"Nor I as a...How _were_ you raised?"

"Pretty normally to be honest." I said. "Is that pasta done yet?"

"Uh...I don't know how to-"

I nudged him out of the way with my hip and moved the contents of the water around, spooning a noodle out and blowing on it until it was cool enough to taste. "Mhm, that's ready." I glanced over my shoulder at him. "Drain them for me?"

He gave a faint smirk. "As the lady commands." I searched out a colander for him, placing it in the sink, returning to the cheese sauce while he drained the pasta.

"Also I'm not a lady, you can stop calling me one. Thor too for that matter." I called over my shoulder.

"Yes but you hate it." He quipped. "All the more reason to use it."

"Whoa, hang on mister." I flicked him in the arm as we walked past me with the pot of now drained pasta. "If you got a nickname for me, I need one for you."

"Don't you have one?"

"Floozy? Yeah but that's old, I need a new one."

"Insanely smart and incredibly good looking?"

"That's...that's not even a nickname you dunce!" I huffed. "That's just you grossly overestimating your attractiveness."

He laughed at me as I pulled the pasta closer, pouring the cheese sauce over the steaming pot. I grabbed tongs and quickly mixed the cheese and noodles together, my mouth watering at the smell. Gods I was hungrier than I thought.

"But you do agree."

"What what?"

"That you find me attractive." He teased.

"Pfft, only if you found me the cutest damn thing."

"The dirt on the bottom of my shoe is far cuter than you."

"Ouch, that totally hurt my feelings." My voice dripped with sarcasm. "Look how hurt I am."

"You started it."

"I did no—oh never mind, I totally did." I snorted as I grabbed bowls from a cabinet and filled them with the macaroni and cheese. "You know what would make this even better?"

"What?" he asked.

"Eating it in bed!"

"We're not doing that."

"You might not be, but I am." I said. "Just as soon as I wash all of these pots."

Loki snapped his fingers and everything on the stove and counters disappeared.

"Where did-?"

"For now? In a pocket dimension. You can clean them another time." Loki shrugged.

"I feel like that's totally not right...But I won't question it."

I grabbed my iPod and started back to my room, bowl in hand.

"Did I say you could come?" I looked at Loki, who was walking beside me.

"You did suggest it."

"But I didn't explicitly invite you."

"Yes but you didn't say I couldn't join you." He smirked down at me.

"I suppose it might be nice to keep having company." I said nonchalantly as we made our way through the halls. "You know I'm always surprised I never see anyone else up in the middle of the night."

"Perhaps the two of us are just incredibly odd."

"True." I reached the door and pressed the button, slipping back in. I placed my bowl on the nightstand, flopping onto my bed.

"You become far more like a child when it's late." Loki pointed out as he settled into the chair.

I flipped onto my back. "Yeah well I'm actually in a good mood I guess. Good sleep does that to you."

I sat up and grabbed my bowl, taking a bite of the macaroni. "Mmm I mished thish."

"It's not ladylike to talk with your mouth full." Loki said, having still not taken a bite.

"Okay, Mr. Manners." I rolled my eyes.

"You're not calling me that, don't even think about it." Loki pointed at me with his fork.

"Gonna try it, or what?" I asked.

He glared at me, picking up a forkful and taking a tentative bite. "It's...not as bad as I was expecting." He said after swallowing.

"See? Isn't human food good?" I took another bite.

"I imagine not all humans eat this."

"Well no, but come on not all our food is bad." I said. "When we get to Earth you have to try pancakes."

"We? Are you taking me?" He grinned.

"What? No, I meant in general, when we all are back on solid land kinda thing."

"Were pancakes normal in your upbringing?" He asked, taking another bite.

"Nah, my upbringing didn't have much to do with pancakes. Sadly."

"You never did answer my question earlier." Loki said.

"Hmm?"

"How were you raised?"

"Oh right." I remembered our earlier conversation. "Um well I lived with my aunt and uncle and their two kids, my cousins, but I mean they're the only family I had. I didn't even know they weren't my parents and siblings until my dad claimed me."

"Claimed you?"

"That's what demigods call it when your godly parent recognizes you as one of theirs. Their symbol will manifest in some way, then you get to live in that cabin at camp every summer. And well...It's just nice knowing who your parent it."

"So your father didn't raise you very much?" Loki asked, a sort of distant expression on his face.

"No not really. I've only seen Poseidon a few times, but I mean I guess he's nice." I shrugged. "What about you...?"

"My mother and I were close." He said after a moment. "Growing up Thor and I were inseparable, but things change when you get older I suppose."

"What was your mother like?"

He smiled. The first genuine smile I'd ever seen on his face.

And it was sad.

"She was amazing. Beautiful, kind, strong and wise. Everything a mother should be." He looked as if he was seeing a different time now.

"She wasn't a refugee so I mean..." I didn't want to provoke him or upset his in any way.

"She—passed away a few years ago." Loki swallowed, looking at the wall. "I don't really like to talk about it."

"Sorry." I quickly said, afraid I'd angered him. I really didn't want to ruin the good mood.

"It's fine." He muttered.

I coughed awkwardly. "Ma...maybe we shouldn't talk about family." I said. "Let's talk about ourselves then?"

"What do you have in mind?" Loki finished his food and placed the bowl on my nightstand, settling into the chair.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked, finishing my own bowl and placing it beside his, settling down onto my bed on my side facing him.

"I feel it would be obvious." He looked at his clothes.

"Yeah but come on, don't ruin the fun."

He sighed. "Green."

I waited.

Another sigh. "What's your favorite color?"

"I love reds, like a deep crimson or maroon." I sighed. "And blues, like the ocean on a clear sunny day where it looks so blue and crystal-like. When we get back to Earth you need to see the oceans too."

"And are you planning on taking me to these places?"

"Why should I?" I chuckled.

"I feel that if you've talked about it with such passion it's only fair you show me. I'm expecting big things, don't disappoint me."

"Alright fine, I'll find a way to show you. I mean I can't take you to like the Caribbean, I don't have money for that, but I can figure something out. Also it's your turn to ask me a question."

"But I just did." He retorted.

"Yeah but that was you responding to my original question. Ask me a new one."

He was quiet for a few moments, thinking. "How old are you?"

"22. You?"

"Well thousands of years, but in human terms I believe you would put me somewhere around 30." He said.

"So you're old."

"I'm not—that's hardly _old_." He scoffed, giving me a look. "In human years you're not that much younger than I am. In our years, you're a child compared to me. So if I'm old you're practically a toddler."

"Fair enough." I said.

I yawned.

"You should probably try to sleep more." Loki said. "I know you feel better, but you haven't slept properly in almost two weeks. You should sleep as much as possible."

"Will your spell hold up?" I asked.

"I believe so." Loki said, rising from his seat. "But only for the night, it's not a permanent solution."

My heart sank. I was hoping the spell would last longer. I didn't want to rely on spells or pills but at this point I was desperate enough for almost anything.

"Thanks I guess...And don't worry I don't expect you to keep using your magic to help me sleep." I said, settling into the bed. "If nothing changes I'll...I'll have to figure something out."

"Goodnight then." He said, turning towards my door. "And, my thanks for the food."

"Mhm, you're welcome." I yawned again, already drifting.

The last thing I remembered was hearing the door close behind him, before I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

 **So I legit looked up a recipe for homemade macaroni and cheese, and tried to follow the instructions, and oh boy that was weird to write, but fun I guess.**

 **Also, I made a reference in here to something else Marvel related, let me know if you guys figure out what it is.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. Let me know what you think and I'll see you all next time.**


	16. Rumor Has It

**Hey guys! So I actually have three chapters set to go, but I'll still be posting slowly. Since I'm leaving for school in about a week, I want to have content to upload for you guys since my uploads will become less frequent soon. So I'm trying to get a bunch done.**

 **Real quick, for this dream scene I DID do some research on the topic, but it's probably not going to be a very accurate depiction since for the sake of the story and the nightmare, I had to adjust it to fit the parameters and the laws of how her nightmares sort of work.**

 **I don't want to ruin it for you, but you'll understand what I mean when you read it.**

* * *

 _I was in another hallway._

 _This one was different from the one in the hospital._

 _"Damn it, where am I now?" I turned in a circle, examining the dark hallways._

 _Empty, as my dreams always were. But not the hospital. Or at least not the one from earlier._

 _Everything was older, and looked decrepit, like no one had been there in quite some time._

 _There were doors with windows, but those windows had thick class over them, as if to keep something out._

 _"Or something in…" I muttered, creeping towards one of the doors._

 _It was dark, no window that I could see, and if there was a light, no way for me turn it on._

 _I crept down the hallway, waiting for anything jump out at me. So far nothing whatsoever._

 _I kept walking but the hallway seemed to stretch for miles._

 _I finally reached the end, a door ending the hallway._

 _"I feel like I'm in a bad horror movie…" I muttered, turning the heavy knob and pushing it open with a loud creak._

 _A large circular room, mostly empty save for a few tables, a screen, and a hospital bed, a large device next to it._

 _"Where the hell am I?" I went to the bed, leg and wrist straps attached to it. "Oh hell, am I in an asylum?"_

 _"Why are you in here alone?" A voice behind me._

 _I jumped, my instincts kicking in. Dammit, in dreams I had less control of myself._

 _A man stood there, wearing a doctor's coat, a sweater vest, pressed suit pants, and a tie underneath it._

 _"I'm sorry, who are you?" I quipped, trying to calm my heart._

 _"Miss Bishop, we've known each other for quite some time. Now where did Nurse Carson go?" The man came closer, ignoring my question. "I hope you didn't try to bribe her again. Good God that woman is a pain in my ass…"_

 _"Look mister, I don't know who you are, where I am, or who the hell Nurse Carson is." I backed up quickly trying to find an escape route._

 _He sighed, as if we'd done this a thousand times and he was sick of it. "Miss Bishop please relax. Seeing as the nurse isn't here, we'll start your session without her."_

" _Look I just want to wake up from this dream, okay?" I started to walk towards the doors._

" _I'm sorry, but you can't leave." The man followed me as I walked away._

" _You can't stop me." I said, reaching the doors._

" _Security." The man called through the doors, sounding increasingly more annoyed._

 _The door opened and in walked two large men in guard uniforms._

" _Doctor, what's wrong?" One of the guards asked, bumping into me._

 _The doctor sighed. "Miss Bishop, again, refuses to get in the chair. Please help her."_

" _Yes sir." The two guard nodded, each grabbing an arm._

" _Hey wait!" I struggled against them but they were much stronger than me. I was feeling weak here, plus in dreams I didn't have access to my powers. I kicked and screamed as the guards dragged me to the hospital bed with the straps._

 _I tired to hit one as he strapped my arm in, the other quickly strapping my ankles to the bed. I panicked when they strapped me down completely, trying to pull my limbs free, but to no avail._

 _I began to feel the panic and anxiety rising as I struggled to find a way out of this situation._

" _Thank you." The doctor addressed the guards. "You can go back to your post, I'll call if she gives me more trouble._

 _I kept trying to pull myself free as the doctor went to the device, grabbing what looked like a couple of little wires which he attached to my forehead with tape._

 _I thrashed._

" _Please stop Miss Bishop." He said calmly. "I'm just trying to help you."_

" _Yeah I'll show you help you piece of sh-" I was cut off when he placed some sort of mouth guard that cut me off. I'd tried to bite his fingers, but he seemed to expect it and pulled away. He turned back to the device and pulled what looked almost like a large headset, and instead of placing it on my ears, he set either side against my temples._

" _Now then, relax yourself Miss Bishop, this won't take long if you cooperate." The doctor went to the device and began to prepare it._

 _I tried to talk around the mouth guard, but to no avail. I was beginning to realize what he was planning to do to me._

 _Electroshock therapy._

 _I don't need it, is what I desperately tried to tell him, but I couldn't talk._

 _Wasn't there supposed to be anesthesia for these procedures?_

 _I continued to thrash as the machine behind me began to hum._

" _And, relax." The doctor spoke in what he probably thought was a soothing tone._

 _A shock went through my entire body, starting at my head and going all the way down to my toes. It felt like static electricity but raised to a thousand._

 _I tried to scream, but the mouth guard was practically choking me at this point._

" _The sooner you relax, the sooner the procedure will work, the sooner you can return to your room."_

 _Or padded cell you dumbass? I wanted to scream._

 _I could hear my panicked breaths as I tried to again free myself._

 _Another shock as my body convulsed._

 _I could feel tears leaking out of my eyes now, my heart pounding._

" _Just relax."_

 _I screamed around the mouth guard, wanting to rip that doctor's vocal chords out._

" _You're not relaxing. let's try a bit more."_

 _My body convulsed. Harder._

 _I went limp on the bed, feeling like someone had just stuck my body in a microwave for ten seconds._

 _I weakly tried to free myself again._

" _Almost there Miss Bishop. Relax."_

 _Another round of electricity went through me._

 _My cheeks were drenched by this point. I was afraid and powerless._

 _I started drift in and out, wishing desperately to wake up._

 _I didn't know how long I was there for, or hoe many times the doctor upped the electricity for every second I tried to fight it._

 _But eventually, with one last shock, I felt my heart stop, and my mind fall into blackness._

* * *

I fell out of bed again.

I breathed, my heart feeling like it had just run a marathon. I could feel my muscles shaking, every nerve in me on edge. I could still remember the doctor's voice, the electricity each time it flowed through my body.

"It didn't work." I whimpered, covering my face with my hands, surprised when I pulled them away to discover tears. I was crying.

I wrapped my blanket around me, letting my tears flow, trying to calm myself. I'd felt like I'd died that last time, my heart had stopped.

With shaky legs I stumbled to my shower, not even caring that I had the water on, scalding my body from its intense heat. I don't know how long I was there for, finally stumbling out, haphazardly drying myself off and dressing myself.

I couldn't keep doing this, I really couldn't.

I swallowed my pride, and left my room marching down to the infirmary, praying to find Dr. Banner there.

He was there, tending to a young Asgardian woman. She wore her long dress, but had some of the folds pushed aside, a large tummy protruding.

She was pregnant. Dr. Banner was examining her, muttering to himself, probably trying to figure out how to help a pregnant, non-human woman.

I waited in the just inside the doorway, the young woman taking notice of me. She gave me a funny look, not really disdain or anything, but her expression was definitely a bit odd.

"Alright, Erna." Banner straightened up, pushing his glasses up his nose. "You should be okay, the baby seems to be healthy. Try not to do anything too strenuous though, just in case."

"Thank you doctor." She gracefully slid off the hospital bed, smiling gratefully at him as she walked out of the infirmary.

"Eliza?" Banner looked at me. "God you look awful, everything okay?"

I walked over and plopped down onto a chair. "No, not really."

"I mean I knew you weren't healthy, even someone who wasn't a doctor could probably tell." He sighed, sitting down as well. "Please tell me what's wrong. I'll see if I can fix it. I'm not a medical doctor I know, but I've read enough medical books in my life."

"Well the short version is I have nightmares. Really intense nightmares." I said, looking down at my hands. "And well they've been getting worse and I can't sleep anymore. Not for more than a couple hours a night, but even if I do sleep all night I still have nightmares and it's like they're keeping me from actually getting rest."

He was silent for a moment. "Do you have issues with lucid dreaming?"

"No, never." I said. "My dreams are more like visions, but I can also interact with stuff in them."

"So like lucid dreaming." He insisted.

"No it's not. All demigods have dreams like this."

"Demigods?"

Oh crap, he didn't know about me.

"Right uh..." I hesitated. "So the Greek gods are real and have kids with mortals...surprise..."

He stared at me for so long I thought he was in shock.

"You know at this point, everything seems normal enough..." He grumbled. "Okay so you're a...a demigod and all of you have dreams like this?"

"Yeah I mean they're like visions, but it's not lucid dreaming because we sometimes see things happening at that moment in other parts of the world, or sometimes in the past or future."

"But it acts like lucid dreaming..." He murmured. "Fascinating."

"My dreams aren't about things going on right now, or the past or future. In fact I have no idea what's happening in most of them, just that they're freaking terrifying and I can't sleep!"

"How long has this been going on?"

"...Since we left Sakaar..."

"Since we—Eliza you should have come to me sooner!" He didn't raise his voice, but he sounded upset. "If you're lucid dreaming like that though, you should still be able to rest. It doesn't effect your ability to get sleep, or the effects of a good night's rest."

"So not lucid dreaming." I said.

"But something similar I suppose." He said. "That's fascinating...But why didn't you tell me?"

"I just don't want to worry or be a burden."

"You're not a burden if you're ill." He said. "The only thing I can suggest though is sleeping pills."

"I suppose I'll have to use them."

"Alright, but if anything changes, please let me know okay?" He rose to his feet, going to a cabinet. "Take one of these every night before sleep. If it works, your nightmares should stop and you can get some rest."

I took the small bottle from him. "Thank you, doctor."

"You're welcome." He sighed. "Just take care of yourself. If you let this go without telling anyone, I'm concerned what might have happened."

I nodded, clutching the bottle in my hand before leaving the room. I dropped the bottle off in my room before heading to the dining hall for breakfast. I kept my head down as I entered, realizing I hadn't actually been there in some time. I then realized I hadn't eaten all day yesterday, only the macaroni I made in the night.

Another thing my lack of sleep was doing to me.

I sighed, going to get myself some food, vaguely noticing people giving my odd looks as I went. Like the girl from earlier. I just shrugged it off, they probably were just surprised since I hadn't been seen in this room in a while.

Eggs, ham, sausages and roasted vegetables, with toasted bread. I took my plate and found a seat to sit at alone. I'd been there a few minutes already when I heard a squeal.

"Miss Eliza!" Toril came running up to me, attaching to my side. A few of the other girls I'd been training also came running to me, all asking if I was okay.

"Girls, calm down." I said. "I'm alright."

"You almost passed out, we were so scared!" Signe said.

"Did Prince Loki take care of you?" Anja asked. "We didn't see either of you after that. Mum and dad said that they'd heard rumors about the prince taking a lady to a bedroom."

Coming from her it sounded innocent. Then I realized why everyone was staring.

Shit, they thought the prince and I...ew!

"Toril...where did this rumor come from?" I looked down at her.

"Oh I don't know." She shrugged. "But I've heard people whispering about it. They think I don't hear things, because I'm a kid. But I use that to my advantage."

Dear gods, she was conniving.

"They're not too happy I don't think." She said. "Something about how the prince should have more decency than that."

"Crap..." I muttered, ignoring the girls whispering about my swear.

"Girls! Come back to your families." A woman rushed over to us, eyeing me warily. I just looked at her stone faced.

"But we wanna stay." One of them protested.

"Well you can't." She said, herding them.

I watched going back to my food, trying to ignore the stares and whispers that were now obvious.

"Eliza, what happened?" Kayin was suddenly sitting across from me. My friend looked quite upset. "I don't see you for almost a week now, and I find out you're shacking with the prince?"

"What? No I'm not-"

"Girl, if you were getting some, you could have at least told me." He sounded more upset that I hadn't told him, than the fact that everyone thought I was sleeping with Loki.

"First of all I'm not sleeping with Loki; and second of all, why would I tell you that even if I was?!"

"You're not?" He looked at me. "Well then why did people see him carrying you to his room yesterday?"

"It was my room, and I almost fell over yesterday. He was just helping me back to my room because I couldn't walk."

"Yes but then he wasn't seen for the rest of the day." Kayin said. "At least that's the rumor, I obviously didn't see it."

"He fell asleep!" I threw my hands up in exasperation. "I guess he was tired. I don't know. I just know I'm not sleeping with the prince of Asgard."

"Well you might want to tell everyone else that..." Kayin said.

"Too late..." I hissed. "Damage has been done."

"You slept with Loki?" Val was suddenly on my right.

"Oh my gods." I said. "No I'm not!"

"What a relief. I was afraid I'd have to smack you." She shook her head.

"Lady Eliza." Thor was standing behind me now.

"Shit..." I muttered.

"I'd like a word with you and my brother in a moment." He said.

"I don't know where he is!" I said.

"He's in his room, I just saw him." Thor said. "I wish to speak to you both but first there's a matter I need to address." Thor looked around the room, most of the people were staring at him now, the hall silent. "My friends, it has come to my attention that a rumor has spread through the ship. I wish to put your minds at ease. I had requested my brother and Lady Eliza to begin coming up with a plan for a guard system.

"However, Lady Eliza had injured herself yesterday and my brother, being the gentleman he is, took her back to her room to rest, where they then discussed the plans. They got so much work done they lost track of time and were there all night. I understand that people have been concerned. Please don't be.

"Everything is alright, and Lady Eliza is feeling better now." Thor smiled widely. "So please, return to your daily routines. Lady Eliza thanks you all for your concern in the matter."

Everyone was silent, before turning back to what they were doing previously, seeming to take their king's words to heart.

"If you're done eating, I'd like us to speak somewhere privately." Thor said.

"Of course." I rose and followed him out of the room, walking until we reached the bridge. Thor led me through a door off to the right, leading to a small conference room with a long table and chairs.

Loki was already there, lounging in a chair, feet propped up on the shiny surface of the table.

"Feet off my table, brother." Thor said, whacking his younger brother in the head.

Loki rolled his eyes but did as requested, noticing me standing near the door. "What's she doing here? You wanted to talk to me I thought."

"Both of you actually." Thor said. He turned to Loki. "You weren't there, but I just lied to our people and told them you and Lady Eliza were in fact not sleeping together, but that you were working on developing a guard system all of yesterday and into the night."

"I'm sorry what?" Loki almost fell from his chair. "Who thought that?"

"Everyone apparently." I said. "Some of them saw you carrying me to my room yesterday and you didn't come back out...They didn't think good thoughts."

"Like I'd ever sleep with her." Loki said, laughing. "No she hurt herself, I happened to be nearby when the kids found me."

"Kids?" Thor asked.

"I...train some of the girls. They asked me to." I said, face red.

Thor smiled widely. "Wonderful, I'm glad they're learning some other useful skills." He looked at Loki. "So why were you in her room all day?"

"I used some magic to help her sleep, and I suppose I had taxed myself too much with the spell and fell asleep as well." Loki shrugged nonchalantly.

I noticed he seemed different today. Less like a man who was maybe somewhat carefree and more like what I'd seen from him back on Sakaar.

Haughty, rude, and uncaring.

Perhaps he was like that with Thor? But he'd been like that with me for quite a while. I was beginning to wonder which was his real self; the haughty prince, or the man hiding from everyone.

"Well I'm glad to hear nothing went on." Thor sighed. "Now, I lied and said you two were making a plan for a guard system."

"Wait, do we need one?" I asked, still standing by the door, though I did make a move and sat down one chair over from Loki, keeping some distance between us.

Thor also eased himself into a chair. "I think it is safer that way, besides a few of the women have noticed that some of the food supplies have gone missing. It would appear that someone is sneaking out at night to eat."

I tried not to shift awkwardly, no need for Thor to realize that was Loki and I. Too many questions I didn't want to answer.

"But I already have someone working on that project: Val. She is the one who is actually setting up a guard system." Thor said. "Well then, now that that mess is cleared up. Please, both of you, be careful. We don't need anymore gossip going around." He leaned back in his chair. "There actually is something I'd like you two to work on; I want our people to have a sense of normalcy. Most of them end up spending their days talking or just searching for something to do. The men have taken a room for training and some of the women have congregated to helping Kayin in his sewing room.

"However the kids still have nothing to do outside of lessons. Some of the women have taken it upon themselves to keep up with teaching the children their reading and writing and other fundamentals. Eliza this is where you come in. You mentioned that you've been training some of the younger girls to fight." Thor smiled. "How would you two like to train more of them? With Loki's help of course."

"More?!" I squeaked.

"Me, train kids?" Loki said at the same time.

"Absolutely not!" We both said.

We looked at each other, a faint smirk flashing across Loki's face before he turned his attention back on Thor.

"Why not? Eliza I'm sure you're wonderful with kids, and Loki you're one of the best warriors I know and..." Thor swallowed. "Sif isn't here and neither are Fandral, Hogun and Volstaag. Even if they were here I'd ask all of you train them, but Loki you and I were trained together, with our friends. I trust you to give these kids a proper lesson."

"Hey..." I weakly protested.

"Oh lady Eliza, no insult to you." Thor quickly said "But Loki is a master of his talent. I'd be honored if both an Asgardian, and a Midgardian trained our youth in their fighting skills. Loki with his Asgardian ways of fighting, and you, Lady Eliza, with your Greek training, correct?"

"Well I suppose it couldn't hurt." I glanced at Loki to see what he thought.

"Do I have to?" He sighed.

"Please brother." Thor said. "I know you've been hiding from everyone. You're worried they'll turn you away for lying to them but please, you have done much more for your people than you think you have. They appreciate what you've done."

Loki didn't speak for a moment. "Alright fine, but only because I don't trust her to do it right." He gestured at me.

"Would you both stop insulting my fighting skills?" I asked.

"As the lady commands." I heard Loki murmur under his breath. He looked at his brother. "Fine I'll do it, but if the little brats give me any trouble, I'm done."

"What are you 12?" I asked before Thor could speak. "Man up and help me train these ankle biters."

"You're both acting like kids." Thor interrupted. He sighed. "Will you please help me with this? Brother? Lady Eliza?"

"Yes your Highness," I said. "I can help."

A sigh. "I shall do my best to train them."

"If any have an affinity for magic, I want you to also train them in that Loki." Thor said.

The younger prince looked surprised. "Even the boys?"

"Of course. I feel it will come in handy someday." Thor smiled. "Besides, if they have it, they should learn to properly control it."

Loki nodded. "Fine then."

"Anything else sir?" I asked, rising.

"Stop calling me 'sir' for one thing." Thor chuckled. "I'll inform the parents that their children will start their own training this week."

"Right." I laughed.

"If we're done here..." Loki said, prompting Thor.

"You may go. Both of you." Thor nodded.

I gave a quick bow. Loki on the other hand just rose from his chair and strode out.

I followed, running to catch up to his long strides.

"Hey, is everything okay?" I asked him.

"Fine." He said, sounding less than fine.

"Does Thor always make you this twitchy?" I struggled to keep up with him.

"Why does it matter?" He huffed.

"Dammit Loki I thought we broke ground last night. Talking and stuff, what happened wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"Something like that." he growled.

"Y'know what, I'm not going to bother, I've got my own issues." I sighed. "I'll see you for our first session with the kids, okay?"

"Fine." He said, basically ignoring every word I said.

"You're impossible!" I yelled after him, throwing my hands in the air.

* * *

 **So the electroshock therapy is obviously nothing like that, at least not anymore (?), and I did take a bit of liberty with it.**

 **Also as for lucid dreaming, I again did do research on it, and that was actually a bit easier to work with and sort of fits how demigod dreams work. That was more fun to research.**

 **Well I hope you guys enjoyed this, let me know what you think, and I'll see you all next time.**

 **Comment response: Sjofn Dru, I'm very happy that you're enjoying my story! So here was the next chapter, I hope it was worth the wait. :)**


	17. Actually Passing Out Sucks Way Worse

**Whooo another chapter.**

 **I'm leaving for college in 6 days, so I thought I'd post again, to give you guys something since I'll be busy for the next few days, don't know when I'll get to edit/post again.**

 **Marvel/Disney own everything except Eliza and Kayin, they're mine and mine alone.**

* * *

 _Another shock to my body._

 _I screamed around the mouth guard._

 _It was like I never left that room. As soon as I fell asleep I was back._

" _Relax..." The doctor continued his murmuring every time a tremor hit me._

 _I was too weak to do anything but move my head back and forth. I lay there, slowly going numb to everything around me, until I again fell into darkness._

* * *

I woke up screaming. Not in pain, in anger. I grabbed a pillow and threw it against a wall.

The pills hadn't worked. I'd taken one like Banner said, and I still ended up with nightmares. It wasn't working for me and I didn't know why not.

I sat in bed, arms wrapped around my knees, trying to calm myself down before I left my room. I was starting to go stir crazy. We'd been on the ship for almost three weeks now with no stopping. Surely we'd have to refuel soon, because I was seriously wishing to jump ship.

After I finally calmed down I climbed out of bed and left my room not even bothering with my boots. I walked until I found Kayin's studio, knocking lightly on the door.

"Come in!" I heard him cheerfully call through. I entered, finding him at a table working on a piece of fabric. "Oh, Eliza." He smiled at me, until he took in my disheveled appearance. "Is something the matter?"

"I don't know." I sighed, going to sit on a couch near where he was working. "I just needed someone to talk to, and I miss seeing you."

He smiled. "Well you're welcome here any time of course." He returned to his stitching. "Do you want to model for me while you're here?"

"Ok..." I said softly, taking the piece of fabric he handed me. "What is it?" I began to move it.

"Just a top." He said. "If you could put it on for me so I can see the proportions."

"Sure." I jumped behind a makeshift screen he'd erected, pulling my own top off before slipping his on. The fabric was a deep purple almost eggplant, with a slight sheen to it. It was a pretty simple shirt, loose and a crop top. With thin straps crisscrossing an open back. My tattoo was there for all to see, but thankfully it was just Kayin and I.

"It's nice," I said coming back out, "How long have you been working on it?"

"A few days now." Kayin mumbled around the pins in his mouth. He started to make a couple adjustments to the hem, humming to himself. "Are you well?" He suddenly asked.

"Hmm?" I blinked.

"You seem ill."

"Is it that obvious...?" I sighed.

"It wasn't the first week but it's becoming more obvious now." He said. "You're starting to look a bit gaunt."

"I'm dealing with something." I said. "Banner tried to help, but the meds didn't work."

"Anything I can do to help?" He asked, glancing up at me.

"Thanks but no." I said. "Maybe just take my mind off of it?"

He smiled. "That I can do." He finished pinning the top. "If it keeps your mind off things, you can help me model clothes. I tried to convince some of the women to do it, but I think they were scandalized by the design."

"They're probably just not used to women wearing clothes like this." I shrugged, going back behind the screen.

"I'm going to speak with Thor about it." Kayin said. "These people only have so much clothes, I'm going to look into getting fabric somewhere and teaching these women to make simple pants and shirts."

"That's a good idea, get them acclimated." I said. "Earth has similar styles of clothes for women, so they're going to need to at least learn how we dress."

Kayin nodded, taking the top back from me. "There's some other stuff over there you can try on for me."

I nodded, taking the bundle and going behind the screen.

Kayin and I didn't get much work done. We spent the next hour with me modeling clothes. Kayin took pictures on his holo-pad, saying he was going to use them for reference to keep making more.

It was fun, I enjoyed doing something other than training kids, or wallowing in misery. Kayin never failed to lift my spirits any time I was with him.

We were having so much fun, we almost didn't notice when some of the women entered the room.

"Ladies, glad to have you back!" Kayin smiled. They eyed me a bit warily sill, though maybe it was because I was now modeling a small crop top and tight leather pants.

"Hi." I waved, giving an awkward smile, also making sure my back wasn't facing them so they didn't see the tattoo.

One of them smiled back after a second, seeming pleased to not be as awkward as we all felt.

"That's the last set Eliza." Kayin smiled at me. "Go ahead and get changed."

"Okay." I went back and removed the pieces, putting my own back on. I folded everything up, much neater than how Kayin had them, and placed them on a table. Kayin was discussing a draping technique with a few girls, holding up a fabric not unlike satin.

"Guess I'll be going then." I sighed, looking around at all the women working on their stitches.

"You can stay." Kayin offered. "I'd love if you sewed with us."

"I don't know how." I said.

"Camilla, could you show Eliza a few stitches?" Kayin led me to the girl that had offered a smile earlier. She looked a couple years younger than me, beautiful pale skin and gray-blue eyes, her mouse brown hair tied in two braids.

"Oh, if you would like me to." She said.

Kayin patted me on the back before bustling off to discuss something with one of the older women.

"Lady Eliza." Camilla gave a quick curtsy.

"Why are you curtsying?" I asked, feeling awkward.

"The king calls you 'lady.' I thought it was your title." She seemed confused, playing with the blue fabric in her hands. "Is it not?"

"I'm not a lady. I'm just a girl from Earth." I said.

"Ah you are Midgardian? I thought you seemed different from the others that came from that planet." She meant Sakaar.

"Yeah no, I'm from Earth." I said.

She nodded. "Shall we get started?"

"Sure..." I took the green fabric she handed to me, sitting next to her on a couch, trying to follow her as she showed me basic stitches for hemming.

I'd love to say I did amazing at it, but turns out I am better with a sword and shield than a needle and fabric. Every time I made a row, it seemed to be crooked somehow. I had to remove the stitches so many times, there were small holes that were visible in the fabric.

Camilla must have been blessed with patience, she never once snapped at me or gave up. She worked quietly beside me, offering help anytime I grumbled or pricked my finger for the millionth time. I glanced at her blue fabric. She was doing beautiful needlework, making a pattern.

"Embroidery?" I leaned closer, admiring the pretty little white flowers she was stitching.

"Oh, yes." She angled the piece so I could see better. "Mr. Kayin saw me working on a piece and asked me to make some designs for him. He wants to try some embroidery on some of his designs."

"It's so pretty." I said. "Much better than this." I held up my mess of fabric.

She smiled faintly. "Perhaps you are better suited for the sword after all, miss."

"Maybe." I sighed, running my hand along the fabric. "Sometimes I wish I was more girly, that I knew how to sew."

"Perhaps your place is not to stay home and cook or sew, but to go out and protect it." She said, returning to her embroidery. "Some on us are suited to staying home. I don't think you would be miss."

I smiled ruefully. "My face give it away?" I gestured to the scar.

"Scars are just signs that a person's come out stronger." Camilla said, eyes on her work. "It means you can go through the difficult times and come out a different person, but stronger."

"Strength doesn't just have to be physical I guess."

"No, it doesn't." She smiled. "Strength comes in many different forms. We are all strong in different and unique ways."

"Yeah. Maybe I'll just stick to fighting." I said.

"Don't give up." Camilla said. "Even if sewing is never your strong-suit, it never hurts to learn. And perhaps someday I'll learn to fight."

I smiled, leaning back against the couch. "Maybe you're right." I smoothed my crooked stitches, gently feeling the green fabric in my hands. I stood up. "I should be going. I have my own work I should probably get to."

Like figuring out a plan for training these kids. If I was going to do this, I probably needed a game plan.

"It was nice speaking with you Miss Eliza." Camilla said as I rose.

"Please just call me Eliza." I said.

"Alright." She smiled. "Farewell, Eliza."

"Bye Camilla." I walked over to Kayin and handed him the fabric back. After we laughed over my failed attempts at sewing, I left the room, my friend wishing me a good day as I exited.

* * *

"I swear if he's not here soon I'm going to kick his ass..." I muttered, glancing at the door.

I had a group of about 20 kids milling about the room, all whispering and talking and waiting for their lesson to begin.

I'd decided to have a mock fight with Loki, to give the kids an idea of what they could aspire to do. As well as teaching them some basic blocks and kicks, even if my girls had already begun that. However, my co-trainer was nowhere to be seen, and we were supposed to start ten minutes ago.

"Miss Eliza, why are we waiting?" One of the younger kids asked.

I cleared my throat. "Because a certain someone I need is late, and I don't feel like hunting him down."

"Who is it?" One of the numerous boys that had joined our group, asked.

"Just a man with an ego the size of-" I began.

"I hope you're not saying anything rude about me." Loki came waltzing into our training room, looking quite devilish with his trademark smirk and arrogant personality.

I glared at him. He'd been acting like this ever since he'd helped me a few nights back. Bastard probably got a good kick out of playing nice and seeing me vulnerable. I was still trying to be pleasant, but he'd slowly been slipping back into his uncaring manner I first knew him with.

"Nice of you to finally join us." I ground out, arms crossed.

"Is this not when we were supposed to meet?" He sauntered up to my left side, looking down at me with a smirk.

"You know it isn't." I hissed. "You're late. Why?"

"Does a prince of Asgard need to explain himself?" He eyed me.

"When you're supposed to be helping me? Yes!" I said.

"The children are watching." Loki murmured, glancing at the assembled kids.

"Prince Loki is to be training us?" One of the older boys eyed the prince warily.

Couldn't blame him at this point. I was pissed off with him. I rubbed my temples, a headache springing up. The meds weren't working and my nightmares had come back. I was starting to feel the aches again, and the exhaustion.

Anja raised a hand. "What are we learning?"

"Loki and I are going to show you all how a hand-to-hand fight can go between two people." I started explaining. "And then we'll split you into pairs and have you practice yourselves.

A few of my girls groaned, obviously not wanting to return to basics.

"I did not approve of this plan." Loki glanced at me.

"You weren't around, sorry your Highness." I shrugged nonchalantly, giving him a my best, "devil-may-care" attitude. I looked at the kids. "So! Make some room, I don't want any of you to get hurt."

All the kids jumped to their feet and moved up against the mirrored wall, lining up as much as possible so they didn't fill in the space. Some of the older girls sat younger kids in their laps.

"No weapons, just some good old hand-to-hand." I put my arms out turning to Loki.

"This seems familiar." He said, referencing our fight the previous week. "Ready for me to win?"

I smirked. "I've been wanting a rematch."

We both crouched in stances, ready to move.

Loki made the first attack, running and aiming a sweeping kick at my right foot. I jumped back, his move missing. I didn't give him a chance to recover, springing forward and aiming an elbow at his jugular.

He caught me and merely pushed me aside, our positions switched now. "Can't get a move in, I see."

I huffed. "Do you always have to banter?"

"It's half the fun." He grinned coming at me. I ran at him, meeting him in the middle and aiming a jump-kick at his stomach.

He grunted, moving back a few steps, eyeing me a bit more warily now.

Good.

I moved forward, aiming a spinning kick at his side. He was more prepared this time and grabbed my ankle, holding it in the air as I wobbled.

I tried to wrench it free, but his hands were iron.

He released me when I tried to tug out, my inertia making me stumble back.

"Still can't win a fight against me?" He mocked, moving towards me slowly, like a cat.

I crouched low to the ground. "I've still gotten a hit in though." I smirked, running and aiming a punch at his jaw. He grabbed my wrist and twisted it inward, my arm reflex causing me arm to spasm, my body jerking.

The kids were all silent as they watched us fight.

I tried to hide the wince as a spike shot through my head. I wasn't sure if Loki noticed, but I could have sworn for a split second, his expression changed, before hardening again.

"I'm on the defensive and I'm still winning." He chuckled.

"This isn't about winning." I said.

"Isn't it?" He sighed, releasing my arm and spinning me around, pushing me towards a wall.

A couple of the kids murmured as my back connected with it. I wasn't hurt, he hadn't pushed me hard enough, but I was disoriented as the blood rushed to my head from the ache.

I blinked a few black spots out of my vision as my head felt like a watermelon being squeezed. I raised my fists to protect my face as Loki came towards me.

I ran at him, ignoring as more spots appeared in my vision. I tried to get him in a headlock, managing for a few seconds before he overpowered me.

Dammit this guy was strong. I mean he was basically a god, made sense, but I also wasn't at full strength, so it was harder to fight him.

Loki pulled my arms behind my back and bent me at my waist. I tried to kick him, which didn't work but it did force him to start moving, allowing me to throw my head back and headbutt him in the face.

Too fast. I winced as I stumbled forward and he stumbled back.

I spun to face him, again too quickly.

My vision went black almost completely for a second. I panted, my heart rate up.

The room started spinning. "Shit." I mumbled swaying on my feet.

I had enough awareness to hear a couple of the kids cry out and see Loki dash towards me before I passed out.

* * *

I woke up in my room.

What had happened? Oh right, I passed out again.

I was lying on my back under the covers of my bed. I blinked, thanking God that my vision wasn't marred by black spots this time.

I waited to feel the exhaustion weigh down on me.

For once? Nothing. I actually felt rested. I sat up slowly looking around my room. The lights were on dimly, and in my chair, who did I spy but Loki.

Again.

Like last time he was asleep, his head lolled to one side, his lips parted slightly as he slept. He was relaxed as a cat, his long body stretched out. I assumed then that he had once again brought me to my room after I'd passed out. I wondered how long I'd been under; my lights weren't anything to go by as I usually kept them at a low setting. I was reaching over to raise the lights a little when Loki twitched.

Not like a normal twitch, like a full body spasm. I paused looking at him. He was still for a moment before his whole body jerked, like someone who was having a nightmare.

Nightmares. My eyes widened; was Loki having nightmares like I was?

I took a closer look at him, finally noticing how gaunt and tired he looked. I would swear of a stack of bibles he'd looked the picture of health earlier. But, then again he was a sorcerer, probably had spells for that, right?

He jerked a third time, mumbling under his breath, his chest moving a bit faster.

I debated about waking him up. On the one hand, if he was having a nightmare, it wasn't like he was getting sleep anyway. But on the other, I really didn't want to get him angry with me for waking him.

I crept off my bed and crouched next to the chair, placing both my hands on his bicep. "Loki?"

He jerked when I touched him, but didn't awaken.

"Your Highness." I whispered, pressing my fingers into his arm. "Wake up."

He had no reaction. I sighed, leaning closer and talking in his ear, hoping that would wake him. "Loki."

What I didn't expect was him jumping up and pushing me onto my bed. My back hit the covers and I stiffened when I felt cold metal press against my throat.

"Calm down it's me!" I said, trying to keep still under the dagger.

Loki's eyes cleared, sleep finally leaving him as he realized who I was.

"Eliza..." He muttered, backing off me. "Don't you know not to wake a warrior like that?"

"Sorry, but I was trying to wake you. You were having a nightmare." I said, backing away from him, even though he himself had back off into the chair.

"You're finally awake then." He sighed, rubbing his head.

"Yeah, thanks to you?" I asked. "How long have I been passed out?"

"Three days." He said.

"Three—what?!" I stared at him. "How was I out that long?"

He sighed again. "My spell. I used my magic on you after you passed out to help you sleep. Were you planning to mention that your nightmares hadn't stopped?"

"Banner gave me pills and they didn't work." I said. He stared at me through hooded eyes, probably assessing whether I was lying or not. "It's the truth. See?" I found the pill bottle in the nightstand drawer and showed him. "Banner knows what's wrong with me. But the sleeping pills didn't work."

I threw the bottle on the bed. "Nothing works."

"My magic does." Loki said, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Hmm?"

"The past three days I've been using that spell to help you sleep. You should finally be starting to heal, and your body should start to feel rested."

"It does actually." I admitted. "I haven't felt this good in weeks."

He nodded, but didn't speak. I noticed he still looked gaunt, bags under his eyes. "Are you getting sleep?"

"Enough." He barked.

"No you're not." I argued.

His head whipped up, his eyes glaring at me.

"You don't look so good." I said. "Have...have you been taxing yourself to help me?"

"My magic works besides I..." Loki stopped, rubbing his head.

"You don't want to sleep either." I said. "You're having your own nightmares."

He looked at me, his eyes a mixture of anger, pain and tiredness. "Admittedly I'm...not getting the sleep I should and using my magic has been even more taxing on my body than I was realizing."

"So we both suffer from nightmares." I chuckled ruefully.

"I don't see how this situation is funny to you." He snapped, a bit of his arrogance showing again.

I swear I was getting whiplash from how this man's mood and personality changed so quickly.

"It's not funny, I'm just trying to not be so down okay?" I brought my knees to my chin and wrapped my arms around me. "Thank you for helping me sleep."

"You're welcome." He ground out, eyes closed.

"It's not a permanent fix, I know that." I said. "I don't expect you to keep using your magic on me, if it's taxing you so much. I'll figure out something."

"I try not to sleep." Loki admitted. "But every night it becomes harder to keep my eyes open."

I nodded. "I know what you mean. I guess it makes sense why you were up that first night I was cooking."

"Mm." He nodded.

He looked ready to sleep any second. "I have an idea."

He glanced at me, his eyes half closed.

"How about since I've just woken up from a three day nap, I keep an eye on you while you sleep, 'kay? Try and keep your nightmares away."

"That isn't very promising."

"Well, it's a start. And maybe try something comfier?" I sat up and jumped off my bed. "Tada." I waved my arms like Vanna White.

"Sleep in your bed?" He seemed surprised by my offer.

"Yeah, we switch. Me in the chair, you in the bed." I stood, moving towards the chair.

Loki looked at me a moment before sighing. "Alright." He stretched like a cat before standing to his massive height and practically flopping un-princely onto my bed. I smothered my laugh as I settled onto the chair, still warm from him. I settled in, pulling my legs up and reaching for my iPod and earbuds, popping them in.

"Night." I whispered.

"Nimff..." Loki's muffled voice could barely make any sounds, his face buried in my pillows.

I just chuckled softly, watching over him as he fell asleep on my bed.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed, I'll see you all next time!**


	18. Take A Break

**So I leave for my new school tomorrow. I'm posting now so you guys have something to read until I can edit more.**

 **The time in between posts will become longer until i have more content and time.**

 **Thank you guys so much for favoriting and following so far, you all make my day.**

* * *

"Magnus, keep your arms up, you're dropping your guard." I heard Loki call to one of the younger boys across the room.

I glanced at the prince as he worked with them. We'd been training for almost a week now, except for the three days I was out of commission, and these kids learned fast. The girls seemed even more motivated now that the boys had joined us. All of them had a desire for competition, which was healthy as long as none of them took it too far.

Loki and I had found a routine that worked for us. He'd train the boys, me the girls one day, then reverse it the next and that's what we'd been doing for a week. The kids all got equal training in differing styles from both of us. I hadn't had a fainting spell thank the gods since the last time. Loki and I seemed to have an unspoken agreement to keep each other company. While I slept he stayed awake and read, calming my mind with magic anytime I had a nightmare, and then we switched. He'd sleep and I'd keep an eye on him. I didn't have magic but we'd discovered that music helped ease his mind, especially Beethoven. It wasn't ideal, but both of us were adapting to life on this ship and if we could both get sleep, neither of us cared.

We were finally tolerating each other. Loki was still an ass any time Thor was around it seemed, or people he didn't like, but he was slowly...easing into something between an ass and normal person. It was subtle but I was beginning to see it.

I focused back on my girls, high-fiving Toril when she managed to get the scarf from Britte.

I had the girls practicing fights by tying scraps of Kayin's fabrics, or sashes to their waists. Both girls had one and the first to pull it off three times won the match. They were finally learning how to focus on the task, and use their mind rather than just brute force.

Unlike me, who tended to just fight. Loki had definitely helped them learn a lot of focus, though my exercise definitely allowed them to put those skills to use.

I watched as the next pair of girls stepped into the makeshift circle and began their scarf grabbing exercise.

"Signe, keep your side guarded." I reminded the girl, who was facing off against I think her name was Hanna.

I blew a lock of hair out of my face, noting how long the unshaven side had become, and how the shaven side was growing back, but not very neatly. I made a note to find someone to trim it for me in the near future.

I cheered the girls on every time a new pair entered the circle. We continued that exercise until the end of our session for the day. Loki and I finally let them all go up to the dining hall for lunch.

"Hungry?" I asked, stretching my back as I rose to my feet.

"I could eat something." Loki said as we walked out of the room. Both of us had our appetites back, and hadn't snuck into the kitchens at all in the middle of the night for food.

No one payed us any heed when we entered the room, chatting and murmuring among themselves. I'd noticed the refugees were beginning to look...well antsy. Which made sense, it had been a month and we hadn't set foot on solid ground since leaving Asgard. Surely we needed to refuel soon.

"Eliza." Kayin caught my attention from his table. Banner was with him, keeping to himself as he normally did. I smiled and walked over, noticing how Loki had disappeared from my side. He seemed to do that whenever anyone else was around. I was beginning to just let him and not question it. If he didn't want to be seen with me in public, I wouldn't force him to stick around.

"Kayin, Dr. Banner." I smiled at my friend and offered a nod to the older man.

"Eliza." Banner responded. "Have those pills been working? You seem much healthier since I last saw you in my office."

Kayin raised an eyebrow at that question, but didn't ask as I lied through my teeth. "Oh, yes they did." I wasn't going to tell Banner that they didn't work. That the only way I got a decent night's sleep was if Loki was there with his magic.

"That's good." He nodded.

I was getting up to go get food when I heard Thor address the assembled people.

"My friends." Thor stood in the center of the room, making sure that everyone saw him. "We've been on our journey for some time now. A whole month has gone by and we've made very good time. We do have much more distance to go before we reach Earth, but to do so we need to have the means to get there.

"We'll be reaching the planet of Gethee by evening, and will stop there for the day to refuel and pick up extra supplies. I think it'll be a wonderful time for everyone to get out and see something other than this ship. I understand how anxious everyone is becoming so please, when we arrive, go and see the marketplace. I've been told it's quite a lovely sight to see, especially at night." Everyone began to murmur at the words of their king. "We will have a curfew in place, I don't anyone getting harmed while we're there, so please, abide by the rules for the time being. We will let all of you know when it is safe to leave the ship."

Thor returned to his seat as everyone returned to talking. I saw a lot of the kids becoming excited at the prospect of seeing something new.

"A night market?" I asked.

Kayin nodded. "I've heard of Gethee. A planet with two moons, covered in mostly forest vegetation. They're a neutral zone, run by the Nova Corp, a lot of people from all over the galaxy sell their wares." Kayin sounded excited. "Some of the best fabrics are sold there, from all over. And they have so many people that the market is open at all hours."

"It will be nice to get off the ship for a little while." I said.

"I'm going to talk to the king about my idea." Kayin said, getting up and practically skipping over to Thor's table.

"Idea?" Banner glanced at Kayin across the room then back at me.

"Kayin wants to get back to designing and sewing clothes. Mostly for the refugees. Kayin thinks it will help them acclimate to what life will be like on Earth. I told him the style of clothes back home is similar to what Sakaar had."

Banner just nodded.

I finally got around to eating, trying to distract myself from the excitement of finally getting a chance to go somewhere and explore. I spent the rest of the day with Kayin in his studio, helping him where needed and listening to him and the Asgardian women talk about his plans and designs.

We finally landed on Gethee, everyone excitedly waiting in the dining hall for word that they could disembark. The market was open all the time, so there wasn't really a need for anyone to come back right away. They had established a curfew, but it went pretty late. I was sitting with Kayin, Banner and a few others when Val came and informed everyone that it was safe to disembark.

Val, for her part, was helping keep an eye on everyone with her new guards. They patrolled the ship, and kept their eyes open when walking through the streets in case anyone got lost.

I almost gasped when I stepped off the ship.

We were in a large clearing high up on a hill, overlooking the valley below. There were trees all around us, though fewer in the valley. The two moons shone brightly on the marketplace below. All different kinds of huts and tents colorfully decorated in paints and scarves of every color imaginable. Little floating lanterns bobbed in between stalls and people, looking like little fairies as they moved. I couldn't see people very clearly, we were pretty high up, but I could certainly hear the voices and the music drifting up.

I clambered after the refugees, making our way down a somewhat steep path on the edge of the valley. I'd lost sight of Kayin and Banner as we walked. Once we reached the entrance, a large tree archway covered in moss and flowers, everyone dispersed in different directions, looking at food, clothing, weaponry, everything you could possibly want.

I meandered along the stalls, just reveling in the cool wind, the sweet, clean air and the chattering of soft voices as people bargained and laughed and joked. I could hear music farther down on of the pathways, but kept going straight checking out different stalls.

"See anything you like?" Val was suddenly at my side as I walked.

"I don't know." I sighed. "There's so much to see, I just want to take it all in. Besides I don't have any units."

"Oh they don't take units here." She said. "Gethee's marketplace is one of the only places in the galaxy you can barter for things. A lot of the people here are not companies or groups, just people making a living. Other than the Nova Corp, they have a base here, offer refueling to ships that stop."

We kept walking, though Val got distracted by some swords and wandered off to look at them.

I had been walking past a stall selling jewelry when the one next to it caught my attention.

Books. So many of them, which surprised me. I hadn't really seen any physical books since leaving Earth. Everything seemed more streamline here.

My eyes caught on a beautiful leather bound book with gold filigree designs.

"See something you like?" The woman who ran the stall asked me. Her hair was tied into two long braids down her back, and she wore colorful clothes, though very practical, a simple shirt and trousers with boots. Her face was beginning to line, but she still looked youthful.

"This book." I held the object up so she could see. It was a decent size, lots of pages. I began to thumb through it, surprised to see blank pages.

"Is this a sketchbook?" I asked, surprised.

"Mm, yes why?" She asked, reaching over to adjust the position of a different book. "I sell all types, that one just happens to be empty, and some people do like the archaic way of drawing on paper rather than a holo-pad. Do you draw miss?"

"Uh...I do or did, back home I mean." I'd had a sketchbook, but lost it somewhere in the Bermuda Triangle. Still had my pencils and pens though. "I don't have anything to trade for it."

She nodded as I continued to stroke the book leather, thinking about all the sketches I could fill it with.

"What did you find?" A voice right up against my ear.

I spun around raising the book to whack my offender in the head.

"It's just me." Loki grabbed my arms before I could hit him.

"Please don't use my books to hit people!" The lady rose from her chair, looking concerned, trying to take the book from my hands.

"Uh, sorry." I coughed.

"Consider that payback for the last time." He said.

I was about to ask him what he meant before remembering when I woke him up a while back by whispering in his ear. He'd reacted much like I just did, by trying to attack. "Right...sorry."

He just chuckled under his breath and moved to my right side, though cautiously in case I tried to hit him a second time.

"So did you find anything." He looked at me, and then the book.

"Just a book."

"Yes I can see that." He rolled his eyes. "Are you this thick headed or is it just a bad day?"

I scoffed, the stall owner looking between us, a weird look on her face. I stuck my tongue out at Loki, unable to think of a witty comeback, before turning to the woman and handing the book back. "Thank you for letting me look, Ma'am."

I left in a hurry, her muttering a confused "you're welcome" after having seen our exchange. I wanted distance between me and that stall, my hands itching even more for pencils and paper to draw with.

"You left in a hurry."

Loki was walking at my side, following me away from the stall. We walked through the throngs of people in the marketplace, the soft lanterns giving everything a warm and inviting glow.

"Mmm."

"Now I know something is wrong, you're actually silent." Loki jabbed at me.

"I'm just thinking." I retorted.

"Ah, may the Norns protect us, you're _actually_ thinking? That _is_ a dangerous feat." He smirked at me.

"Hardy har har..." I muttered with a role of my eyes. I glanced at him. "Did you need something your Highness, or...?"

"No, I'm just trying to avoid Thor and the council." Loki said. "I thought, 'I'll go find her, no one in the council goes near her, I should be able to avoid them'."

"Jeez, I'm so honored. Also I thought you and your brother were good?"

"We are, 'good' as you put it," Loki said, "However, the council is less than fond of me, and even if they try to hide it in front of my brother, it's obvious they don't want me around."

"Well from what I've heard you did pretend to be dead and then impersonated their king for a few years..." I trailed off, noting his stoic expression.

Crap I think he was going back to his haughty prince mode.

"True as that is, even before then I was never well liked." He said. "Thor was always going to be king, they always preferred him."

"Some of us like you." I said.

"Oh really?" He glanced at me out of the corner of his eyes.

I realized what I'd said. "I mean like the kids." I tried to backtrack. "They seem to like you for some damn reason. Me? I tolerate you."

He just looked at me. We'd stopped walking, people moved around us, some grumbling at the inconvenience, most just ignoring two strangers talking to one another.

"Why are you staring at me?" My face was red, beginning to feel very awkward with his bright green eyes staring at me. "Is there something on my face? Besides the scar you so graciously put there, I mean." I was trying to alleviate the feeling I was getting.

His expression cleared and he seemed to have control again. "You are a very strange woman."

"Tell me something I don't know your Highness." I snorted.

I swear to the gods of Olympus, the next thing actually happened. The man flicked me. In the arm, playfully. I blinked, I couldn't remember him ever willingly touching me outside of when he cast the spell on me every night. It was my turn to stare, realizing how comfortable we were becoming with one another.

That was weird...

"Well I should be going." I said, turning on my heel, almost running back through the crowds of people, not stopping until I'd climbed back onto the ship.

"Eliza!" I glanced over my shoulder, seeing Kayin climbing the ramp, bolts of fabric in his arms. "Look at all the amazing things I've found."

"Hey Kayin." I said, taking a couple bolts to help ease his load. "Wow, these are pretty."

"The king loved my idea." He gushed, something I'd assumed earlier when he and the women were working on designs and sketches. "We'll be starting tomorrow." He looked like a little boy in a candy store.

"That's great." I said.

"See any patterns or fabrics you like?"

I glanced down at what I was holding. There was a beautiful, soft black fabric with tiny red flowers all over it. "This one, it's really pretty." I gestured to it as we walked back to the studio together.

"Ah yes one of my favorites." He said. "I actually thought of you when I saw it, I know how you like your blacks and reds together."

I giggled. "Glad I could help."

I helped him organize his new materials, sorting the fabrics by base color and then sub-dividing into pattern and pattern colors. It took a while, as some of the men kept bringing in new bolts for us to sort. When we were finally done, I headed back to my room for a shower, a bit sore from all the bending and lifting.

When I got back to my room I turned the water on, searching out the pair of pants and top Kayin had given me a few days prior. It was similar to the crop top I'd modeled a few days back, though I asked to have the back fully covered, just so no one saw my tattoo. He'd also given me a new pair of pants similar to my old spiked one, though no spikes, and the strips of fabric on the side were the same color as my top.

I quickly hopped in the shower, enjoying the comfort of the water against my sore muscles.

It wasn't until I'd dried off, changed and left the bathroom that I noticed it.

There was a book resting against one of the pillows on my bed. A very familiar book.

I gasped, recognizing the brown leather and gold filigree. The same one from the marketplace stall. I sat on my bed, gingerly picking it up, afraid it would disappear in my hands at any second. It didn't, so I ran my hands over the soft leather, marveling at it.

Only one person had been with me when I found this book...But I mean to think he'd buy it for me was...ridiculous.

Absolutely ridiculous.

* * *

 **Gethee and the marketplace was a sort of fantasy element I wanted to add, just because I thought it would be something different and pretty. Like something straight out of a fantasy world I guess.**

 **Thanks for reading, and I'll see you all next time!**


	19. Magic

**Ahhh so I'm officially in my dorm guys! I've started school, and oh boy I'm going to be very busy. Glad I made some chapters to have on hand for uploading.**

 **I will continue to upload what I have, but more infrequently, and once I run out, I'm sorry but I don't know when I'll have time to do more.**

 **Real quick note, there's another song here and it's in French. I recommend listening to it, you don't have to listen to it in the chap, but I will add a * to denote the start of the song.**

 **I also am not using the whole thing, but I highly recommend it.**

 **Let's try the link: watch?v=uBh_gqghnKs**

 **If it doesn't work YouTube, Don't You Cry Kamelot French.**

* * *

I was sitting on my bed, curled up all cozy, my new sketchbook in my lap, pencils spread out on the comforter when there was a knock.

"Come in." I called out softly.

"Everyone is in the hall talking about the marketplace." Loki sauntered in, plopping right into the chair by my bed. "I had to get away. I can only listen to Val go on about her new sword for so long before I want to tear my ears off." He stopped. "What are you doing?"

I looked up finally. "Uh, nothing." I quickly tried to hide the sketchbook.

"What do you have there?" He peered closer.

"Nothing." I scooted to the other side of the bed.

Loki smirked. "I presume then, that you like the sketchbook?"

I flushed red, I mean I knew he was the one who got it for me but I didn't want to be indebted to him.

"It's very nice." I said, hand resting on an empty page. "I'll find a way to pay you back don't worry."

"Pay me back?" Loki chuckled. "You don't need to pay me back for it. You wanted it, and I had the means to acquire it." He shrugged. "I thought perhaps you would like something to do instead of sitting in this chair while I sleep."

"Ohhhh." I sighed, relieved. "I see. Yes I would like something to do, thank you."

"Anything in it yet?"

"No I...I don't know what to draw to be honest." I sighed. "I haven't picked up a pencil in two years and this book...it's special it came from another planet I want to fill it with good work, and good memories."

"I suppose I can't argue with that." Loki nodded, shifting. "Are you going to sleep?"

"I'm not really tired." I admitted. I looked at him; his eyes were a bit droopy and he was looking more tired than I felt. "But you look like you could use some sleep." I gathered my pencils and the book, hopping off the bed. "Go on. I'll make sure there's no nightmares." I stood by the chair, resting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing.

He nodded and got up, tugging his boots off and lying on his back.

"Y'know you might be more comfortable if you wore something other than leather all the time." I said.

"Perhaps." He said, closing his eyes.

"Ask Kayin, he'd probably love getting to make more clothes for you." I said, briefly noting the faint scent of something pleasant on the chair, though I couldn't quite put my finger on it. It was comforting, the smell, and the chair was still warm, which made things better. I settled in, grabbing my iPod and setting it to the sleep playlist I'd made for Loki, filled with a lot of classical music, but there was one song I'd added to the playlist. It wasn't classical, but it was perfect for sleeping.

The first notes of the song began to play, the male singer's voice crooning in a foreign tongue.

 _*si lentement_

 _arrivé à ce point_ _sans personne_

 _j_ _´ai tracé mon chemin_

 _toi sorti de ma vie_

 _le temps passe si vite_

 _tu n´sais pas mes prières chaque jour_

I let the music wash over me, relaxing into my chair as I contemplated the book in front of me. I glanced over at Loki, who by now had fallen asleep.

 _chanson aux mémoires_

 _chanson à l´oubli_

 _sans adieu tu partais_

 _tous mes efforts_

 _pour te rendre si fier_

 _jamais tu ne les voyais_

I sang softly under my breath as the chorus began.

 _toi parti d´ici_

 _oh, les ombres du passé_

 _mais ton souvenir me consolait_

 _ne pleure pas_

 _ni souffre pour moi_

 _un jour on se trouvera_

 _ne pleure pas_

 _les anges nous protègeront_

 _je te garde dans mon coeur_

 _à jamais_

I found myself staring into space as the song continued. I wanted to draw, was itching to, but I still didn't have any ideas. My eyes trailed over to Loki again.

Without really thinking I began to sketch, just a circle and adding features. I was trying to draw his face, but it was so difficult. He had a square jaw, but sometimes it looked narrow, plus his high brows and sharp cheekbones that could probably cut through anything. The man was too beautiful to not draw, but so damn hard at the same time.

I leaned a bit closer, trying to examine his features. I tried drawing his sharp, straight nose.

Nope, not good.

Maybe if I got closer I'd have a better vantage point?

I tiptoed the couple feet to the bed, slowly easing onto the edge, leaning closer to his face to get a good look.

He really was a handsome man. His otherworldly beauty was enough to make even me forget that he had tried to take over my planet. Honestly, if not for that, I imagined that any woman back on Earth would throw herself at him. He was handsome, witty, nice when the mood struck, and a prince to boot.

I snorted under my breath as I settled onto the bed, sketchbook in my lap. I started drawing again, my pencil scratching against the paper as I attempted to draw his face once more. I leaned closer to him again, examining the ridges of his face. His thin lips and perfect eyebrows, more difficult things to get on paper.

I drew so many different head shots on the first page, trying to get them just right. So far none were what I wanted.

I don't know how long I sat there, drawing him over and over again. I should have moved on to something else a while ago, but I really wanted to get him perfect. Sighing I turned another page, my eyes beginning to droop. I blinked, I had to stay awake in case he had a nightmare. That was our agreement. It had only been an hour or two at the most since he fell asleep, he needed more than that before I would feel comfortable waking him up.

The more time went by, the more my body began to lie down rather than sit up. Finally I ended up lying on my back, my sketchbook resting on top of my stomach. I tried to keep my eyes open, but to no avail as I drifted to sleep, "Moonlight Sonata" the last thing I heard.

* * *

I woke up sometime later, groggily rolling onto my stomach. I briefly noted sunlight outside my porthole window, wondering why we weren't back in space before closing my eyes again.

After a moment my eyes flew back open and I sat up, realizing that I never woke Loki up so I could sleep. I looked to the side, surprised to see the man in question still asleep on the bed. I noticed my sketchbook and pencils were neatly placed on the nightstand.

How the heck...?

"You were asleep, I didn't want to wake you." Loki's voice drifted to my ears, low and deep. I glanced over. He was lying on his back, one arm thrown over his head. He was looking at me through half-lidded eyes still heavy with sleep.

"Er, sorry." I muttered. "I was drawing in the middle of the night and I..."

"You were trying to draw me." He smirked. "I saw when I moved the book."

I flushed red. "Sorry about that I just, I mean you were there and I like drawing people I know."

He sat up. "I woke up in the night and found you asleep here. I didn't want to disturb you so I moved your pencils and book out of the way."

"Did you have a nightmare?" I asked, worried I hadn't done my job.

He looked at me for a second. "No, I just happened to wake up. What about you? Nightmares?"

"No actually, none." I realized. He hadn't even done any magic on my head. At least not that I knew of. "Did you cast the spell on me?"

"Yes, of course." He said, almost too quickly. He sat up after a second. "I slept too long, I should return to my room. We don't want more rumors spreading."

"Right." I groaned, remembering that issue. I sighed and also climbed from my bed. "Wonder why we haven't left yet?" I walked over to the window.

No response. I glanced over my shoulder, realizing Loki had already slipped out of my room.

"Right then." I sighed. "Time to face the day."

I walked down the pathway back into the market. Turns out Thor wanted to give everyone a little extra time to relax and enjoy themselves. I followed a group of women from the ship, some of the kids with them. The younger girls, the ones I trained, were all around me, talking excitedly. I listened to them, a smile on my face, wishing the peace to last forever.

"Hi!" Toril was suddenly facing back up the incline, waving excitedly.

I glanced over my shoulder.

Loki was walking down the path a few yards behind us, and upon seeing Toril's excited waving, gave a nod and raised a hand in acknowledgment.

I tried to keep walking, but the girls were clumped around me in a way that I couldn't move around them. I was forced to stand and wait as Loki caught up to us, the girls all immediately asking him questions, all of which he answered with a charming smile on his face.

He glanced at me as the girls finally allowed me to move again as we continued our walk. The Asgardian women, some of them around my age, kept glancing back at Loki, throwing smiles over their shoulders at him.

I rolled my eyes. Women were smitten with him and the girls wanted his full attention. Loki and I didn't address each other as we followed the rest into the bustling market. But it didn't seem to be because either of us were angry, we just didn't feel like talking.

I allowed the girls to drag me around to all the stalls they wanted, mostly ones selling sweet buns and candies similar to marzipan. Loki followed willingly behind us, like some silent guardian.

The girls had dragged us to a group of musicians and dancers, finally giving me a chance to sit and rest. The dancers invited the girls to join them, everyone finding them charming. I smiled as I watched, Toril waving me over to join them. I just shook my head at her.

"You don't dance?" Loki chuckled above me. He crouched down to match my height.

"No, I don't." I said.

"You're not very feminine." He stated.

Ouch.

"So?" I laughed. "I mean I can be feminine, I just haven't had a reason to."

"I bet you've never worn a dress in your life."

"Pfft, that's a lie." I said.

The girls were dancing in a circle now, the musicians playing a jaunty tune for them.

"Prove it." He smirked at me, eyes dancing with mischief.

I turned my head to look at him. "Maybe some other time, m'lord."

We stared at each other for a few seconds, before turning our attention back to the kids. One of the younger girls, maybe three at the most, broke from the group and came crawling into my lap, looking tired. I stiffened at first, slowly relaxing as she settled into me, resting her head on my stomach.

Loki sat beside me, cross-legged and elegant as always.

The girl waved a hand at Loki, who glanced at her, twiddling his fingers in her face. She giggled at that, reaching out.

He smiled faintly and lifted his palm, little lights appearing over it. She reached out to touch them, eyes big and wide as the little lights danced around our heads. Loki waved his hand and the little pinpricks turned into brightly colored butterflies. A few people took notice, giving us glances, but no one made comment about the magic.

I found myself smiling, at the girls dancing, at the environment, at the ability to just be and not worry about getting home or whether I'd die the next day, or whether I'd get to sleep for once. I could just relax and be myself.

She must have been tired, because it wasn't long before the little girl fell asleep in my lap, head on my thigh, her hands having somehow grabbed one of Loki's much larger ones, and she seemed refusing to let it go in sleep since his hand was also resting on my thigh where she slept. I didn't say anything, there wasn't a need to. If she needed comfort and holding onto Loki somehow gave her that, I wouldn't move. I stroked her hair gently, smiling down at her.

We sat there a bit longer, the musicians finally beginning to pack up their instruments. The girls all let out some form of disappointment, but all came walking back over to Loki and I. A few giggled softly at the current seating situation for Loki and I, but none of them said a word.

I didn't want to wake the sleeping girl in my arms, so I slowly began to rise, preying to God that she'd stay asleep.

She did. Loki managed to pry his hand from her small clutches as we started walking again. I glanced up at the sky; it was about midday, we'd been gone from the ship for a few hours. I decided it was time to head back, the girls protesting about wanting to stay longer.

"We're probably leaving soon." I said, adjusting the girl in my arms, which were beginning to tire.

"Is she too heavy?" Loki asked as we followed the girls up the slope towards the ship.

"A little, nothing I can't handle though." I said.

Loki reached over and gently scooped her out of my arms, adjusting her so she had her head resting on his shoulder. In her sleep she wrapped her arms around his neck, hardly making a sound.

"Show off..." I muttered at him. He just gave me a faint smirk.

We finally made it back to the ship, the kids dispersing to go to their lessons or spend time with their families. Loki and I hadn't bothered on training that day, let everybody relax.

We were walking to the dining hall when Thor found us. "There you two are, where have you been?" He looked surprised at the sleeping child in his brother's arms. "We're leaving soon. I have Val and the guards making sure everyone is accounted for." He walked between us as we continued. "I think it's high time we resumed our journey. We still have a while to go."

"The sooner we get back, the better." I nodded in agreement.

Loki was silent. I glanced over at him, trying to gauge his feelings, but he had become closed off again. We were just walking up to the dining hall when a council member came up to us, informing Thor he was needed for a meeting.

"Go on, I'll come find you all later." Thor gestured for me and Loki to continue without him, before walking off the the councilman, who gave Loki and I a not so subtle eye before following.

"Can you take her?" Loki suddenly turned to me, looking between myself and the girl.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, reaching up as he bent just enough to lower the still sleeping girl into my arms.

"Yes, fine." Was all the explanation he gave before entering the room beyond ahead of me. I followed after a second, stroking the girl's hair as she slowly began to awaken.

I made it about halfway to where I saw Kayin and Banner sitting before being accosted by kids.

"There's Sophie!" One of them called.

Sophie finally woke up, looking around as the other girls called out her name. She didn't whimper or cry, just buried her face deeper into my neck.

I'd forgotten what it was like to hold a small child. I missed it; missed the feeling you got when their tiny little faces pressed into you, either cuddling or hiding from the rest of the world.

"Do you guys know where Sophie's parents are?" I asked. "I want to make sure she gets back to them."

The girls quieted after that.

"What?"

"Sophie's parents didn't make it..." Hanna said. "She's been living with one of the other families."

"Oh..." I said, glancing at the girl in my arms. "Well can you girls please bring her back for me? I don't want them missing her, they're probably worried." I handed her off to Hanna, the oldest one in the small group before me. Sophie didn't scream or wail, just waved a hand goodbye at me as Hanna carried her away.

I smiled and waved back, going to get myself some food. When I was walking back towards the table Kayin and Banner were at I was surprised to see Loki sitting there with them.

"Darling, there you are." Kayin held a hand out, gesturing for me to sit next to him. "We were wondering when you'd join us."

I glanced at Banner, who looked a little green being so close to Loki, who despite sitting as far from Banner as possible, also looked a bit unsure.

"Sorry." I said, smiling at Kayin. "I had to make sure Sophie got back safely."

"Who?"

"The little girl I was carrying." I clarified.

"Eliza, how are you feeling?" Banner asked.

He'd been doing that a lot lately, checking up on me, which I honestly appreciated, it was nice to have someone genuinely concerned for my well being. Both he and Kayin had been doing that with me.

"Oh much better." I said.

"Glad that those pills helped." Banner nodded approvingly.

Loki's head whipped up, giving me an almost amused look when he caught my eye across the table. I shot him a warning glare, daring him to say something.

Surprisingly he didn't say a single word. Then again, he did seem to have a reputation for being cold and arrogant, probably didn't want to tarnish his image.

Banner glanced at Loki. "You're looking better your Highness."

"What?" He glared at Banner. The other man, didn't wither from the look, just stared the god dead in the eye.

"I'm just saying that you look healthy again." Banner raised his hands in a non-threatening manner. "You and Eliza have been unwell, it's nice to see that you're both getting better."

Oh shit, did he know?

Loki and I stole a glance at each other, though we both kept our cool.

"I will admit to...feelings of stress." The prince spoke purposefully and slowly. "I...appreciate your concern, doctor." He looked like he wanted to do anything other than thank Banner.  
We were all quiet for a moment, the tension a bit high. Thank the gods Val sauntered over at that moment.

"Well if it isn't my table of favorite-" She looked at Kayin, Banner and I, "-And not so favorite people." Looking at Loki.

"Is that any way to talk to your prince?"

"Oh I can talk a lot worse if you'd like, your Highness." She grinned, taking the empty seat next to him. "We're about to take off. Ship's refueled and we can go at least another month."

"Wonderful." Kayin nodded.

"I think we should celebrate a good journey so far." Val said.

"With what?" I asked.

"Booze, what else?" She leaned forward conspiratorially. "I may or may not have found a lovely collection of alcohol in one of the rooms. I assume it was meant as a bar. How's about we have a little drink later?"

"Why don't you just marry the booze?" I snorted.

"Is it legal on Midgard?"

"No..." I sighed, giving her a sideways glare.

"Too bad." She leaned back in her seat. "Gonna eat that?" She asked Loki before reaching over and stealing his plate.

"Excuse me?"

"What?" She asked around a bite of food. "You weren't eating it."

"I think I'm done here." Loki sighed, rising in a graceful motion before turning on his heel and stalking out.

"Was it something I said?" Val asked, continuing to eat.

"Maybe don't provoke him?" I sighed, rising from the table. I walked out, ignoring Val's protests as I trotted out of the room and down the hall. I couldn't check Loki's room since I didn't know which one it was, but from what I knew of him, he'd probably be blowing off steam somewhere. Or sulking, there was always that. He did enjoy a good sulk.

I searched for a while, not finding him until I wandered into the training room. I stopped in the doorway, watching him.

He wasn't throwing daggers, or punching a wall like I expected. Or even sitting in a corner and sulking. I found the prince in the center of the room, moving his hands, little bursts of light coming from them.

Magic. He was using his magic.

I watched for a few minutes as he conjured rivers of golden light, flowers, and other things. It was a beautiful sight to see.

I walked into the room, going up to him from behind. He was facing the mirrored wall, but his eyes were closed, as if in meditation.

I rested my hand on his arm. "Hey..."

He glanced down at me, opening his eyes. The magic winked out of existence, and I found myself missing the beauty. "You okay?"

He sighed. "Yes I'm fine."

"Val just doesn't know how to play nice."

"It's not your place to apologize for her." Loki said. "I just needed to escape them. I suppose I can only be around them so long before it becomes...taxing."

I chuckled softly. "Yeah well having friends does that."

"They're not my friends. They're yours."

"Then why were you even sitting at the table with them?"

He was silent, glancing down at me. "Why do you care?"

"Because someone has to, dammit." I rested both hands on his bicep. "I see the way you act differently when others are around. And I don't know if I notice because maybe I do that, or if it's because I spend so much time around you. You become closed off when you're around anyone else: Thor, the council, Val, Banner. You become a different person and...it's not healthy."

"And you know what is?" He asked. "You hide your illness from everyone, you act like you're better because of your sense of self-proclaimed righteousness," He curled his lip when saying that, as if having a personal issue with righteousness, "And you are incredibly stubborn."

"I fail to see how this is important." I said, a little stung by the self-proclaimed righteousness bit.

"Things I notice about you..." Loki said. "Things that aren't healthy."

"Oh...I see." I said. "Then maybe we both have issues."

"It would seem so." Loki said.

I still had my hands resting on his arm. It was the longest I'd ever touched him without feeling nervous or disgusted. I actually felt calm. Dare I even say comforted.

That was a scary thought. Had we become close enough to constitute some kind of friendship?

"And there's your 'I'm realizing something and I don't know if I like it' face." Loki chuckled.

"Are we friends?" I asked, looking up at him.

"What?"

"Are we friends?" I asked. "I mean we started out enemies, and then sorta became frenemies, then reluctant allies, and then partners. Next step is friendship right?"

"I'm not sure what frenemies is, nor do I care to know since I think I can guess and it scares me," Loki said. "But I don't really know. We're something, maybe not quite friends yet. But we're not enemies anymore."

"That's a relief." I said. "Though I'd still like to strangle you on occasion."

"Oh believe me, the feeling is mutual." Loki grinned.

"I mean in my experience, any good friends want to strangle each other at some point." I shrugged.

"I think I've done enough damage to you already." Loki said, briefly touching the scar on my cheek.

I turned red, jumping back a couple steps. "Whoa, boundaries!"

Loki had the decency to look embarrassed. "Ah my apologies I...didn't think." He coughed, looking away from me.

We stood there awkwardly for a moment. "How do you do that?" I asked.

"What?" He looked at me hesitantly. I noticed the faint red beginning to leave his cheeks.

"Your magic." I said. "It's so beautiful."

"I was born with it." Loki said. "Anyone who has magic is born with the ability. At least back in Asgard it was."

"I wish I could do that." I said. "Technically what I can do is because of my dad. Whatever godly gene I have allows me to only have control over what my father does."

"You don't use magic?" He sounded genuinely surprised. "I thought..."

"Thought what?" I asked.

"I thought you _did_ have magic." He said. "I sensed something, it's faint, but you have magic outside of your father's ability."

"I—I do?" I blinked. "How do you know that?"

"Anytime I've done the spell on you." Loki said, pointing at my forehead. "I can feel it. I'm connected to you at that moment and I can feel something very faint. I don't know how much magic you could do, but there's some."

"But the only people I know of that can do magic are children of Hecate." I protested.

Loki shrugged. "I don't know where it came from, but it's there."

"Am I able to use it?" I asked hopefully.

"It's weak, almost as if it's been diluted." Loki explained. "With time and practice, I suppose you could do minimal magic."

"Can you teach me?" I blurted without thinking.

"I'm sorry?"

I reached out and grabbed his larger, smooth hands in my smaller calloused ones. "I want to learn to do what you can do. It's so beautiful, and I want to be able to make something beautiful."

He stared at me for a long time, his face just a blank stare of surprise.

"Well...?" I asked.

"You think it's beautiful." He sounded shocked.

"Your magic?" I was surprised by the fact that he seemed shocked. "Yeah, I mean look at what you can make. All I can do is manipulate water, and make the earth crack."

"Back on Asgard magic isn't exactly viewed as a very masculine thing." Loki said. "It was always viewed as more of a woman's talent."

"Why's that?" I laughed.

"Because it uses misdirection and trickery." Loki said. "It's considered weak for a man to use magic, rather than his strength." He sounded bitter.

"Pfft, that's stupid." I rolled my eyes. "Besides I've seen you fight, you're good. The magic just makes you even better I bet."

"You're such a strange woman..." He murmured.

"Yeah I think that's most people's reactions to knowing me." I chuckled.

Loki squeezed my hands, and it was then I realized I was still holding his. I quickly released them, feeling a bit odd.

"So first lesson?" I backed away a few steps.

He sighed. "There's not much I can teach you right away. If your magic is this weak there's not really anything there for me to work with."

I pouted, "Then what do I have to do?"

"It's more about what _I_ have to do." He said. "I think I know a way to help, but I'll need to see. Thankfully I brought some of my books from Asgard before it was destroyed."

"So when do we start?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight? But I-"

"If you want me to find a way to actually help you, then I'll need time to find what I'm looking for." Loki said.

"Okay." I relented.

"I'll begin now, and I'll see you tonight." He said, turning and walking towards the door.

"Are you going to join the rest of us for a drink tonight?" I asked.

"Perhaps." Loki turned at the door, "If you let me go find what I need." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "Ok, ok. Go." I laughed.

He shot me a smirk before disappearing down the hall.

* * *

 **All right there's the new chapter. Hope you guys liked it!**

 **And to the guest that left a review, ahhh thank you so much! That review made my day! I'm glad you're enjoying my story.**

 **See y'all next time.**


	20. Magic and Alcohol

"So much booze!" I said, leaning over the counter.

Val, Kayin, Banner and I were in Val's special room where all her alcohol was. She was quite proud of her stash, showing off the different liquors.

"What do you guys want?" She asked, elbows resting on the counter.

"Nothing too strong for me." Banner said. "I'm not much of an alcohol drinker. The Other Guy doesn't really handle it well."

Val pulled down a bottle filled with a yellowish gold liquid, pouring a little in a glass and handing it to the doctor.

"Mm, not bad." He muttered after taking a sip.

"Can you make a martini?" Kayin asked.

"Do I look like I make martinis?" The warrior asked him.

"Fine then, I'll make it." He said.

Surprisingly Val allowed the man to enter her domain behind the counter, not arguing as he shuffled around for his ingredients.

"Eliza?" Val looked at me. "What do you want?"

"Surprise me." I shrugged. I wasn't a big alcohol drinker, but I didn't mind once in a while.

The other woman grinned as she turned to her cabinet of bottles, searching for one. Kayin had finished making his drink, walking back around to sit on the bar stool. Val finally seemed to come to a decision, pouring a thick dark purple liquid. It was almost the thickness of molasses. Definitely not your average liquor.

"Here." She leaned over and handed my the glass.

I took a sip.

It was certainly not what I expected. Rich and smooth, it went down like velvet. "This is actually really good."

"Bit too fancy for me." Val said, grabbing a bottle of amber liquid, pulling the cork off with her mouth and drinking right from it.

"Has anyone seen Thor recently?" Banner asked.

"Council meeting. All day." Val gave as explanation after me and Kayin just stared blankly, not knowing the answer.

"They seem to keep him quite a lot." Banner said.

"They're discussing what to do once we reach Midgard." Val shrugged. "An incredibly boring meeting I might add, which is why I escaped."

"And Loki isn't here either." Kayin said. "Is he joining us Eliza?"

"Why would I know?" I spoke too quickly. Kayin gave me an odd look.

"I just thought you might. You went after him earlier and then I didn't see you for a while until you came by the studio."

I shrugged. "Why should I care if he comes?" I wasn't sure why I was so against them knowing Loki and I were tolerant with each other. The state of our partnership was private. At least to me anyway.

"You two have been spending a lot of time together." Val piped up.

"Thor asked us to train the kids." I said. "Outside of that I don't care what the egotistical man does."

"That truly does warm my heart."

I stiffened. Crap.

Loki walked in, all imposing and confident, and looking quite pleased.

"What does?" I retorted.

"That you think so highly of me." Loki wedged himself between Kayin and I. There was no seat but he leaned against the counter, side-eyeing me. "Please, tell me more about how egotistical I am." He smirked. "You know what they say about a man with a big ego?"

"No, what?" I blinked.

"He has an even bigger-"

"You know what, let's keep it friendly guys." Kayin jumped in. My face was thoroughly red by this point. "Loki, sit your fine ass down and have a drink. Maybe it'll mellow you out." Kayin continued. "I'm going to move down a seat, but if you start arguing with Eliza, I will not hesitate to wallop you upside your head." A pause. "Your Highness."

Loki gave Kayin a long look before chuckling. "I wouldn't dream of angering you, my friend."

Kayin rose and moved down a seat, Loki now occupying the vacated seat.

I was red faced, partly because of what Loki had been suggesting, and partly because I was afraid I'd angered him. I didn't want to lie, but I also wasn't comfortable with everyone knowing about mine and Loki's personal situation.

"What would you like to drink, Lackey?" Val asked.

He sighed. "I thought we were done with that stupid name."

"Never." She said. "Now what do you want?"

"Surprise me."

Val smirked. "Fine then." She reached over and grabbed a glass, and the same bottle of purple liquid and poured it. She handed it to him. "I think you'll like this." She gestured at me. "If you don't trust my word, ask Eliza. She loves it."

He glanced at me, holding his glass and reaching forward. I rolled my eyes, but lifted my own, clinking them together. We both drank at the same time, eyeing the other.

"That is quite good." Loki said after a moment, turning back to face Val.

Val was looking between us.

"What?" We both asked in unison. We caught each others eye briefly.

"Nothing." She said.

The look she shared with Kayin and Banner didn't go unnoticed by me, and probably the same for Loki.

Thank the gods Thor came barging in right then to throw the awkward atmosphere out the window. "So, I'm having an important meeting with my council, working,and I find the rest of you here, drinking and having a good time."

"Oh shit..." I muttered under my breath.

"Brother, we-" Loki didn't get a chance to finish.

"And you didn't invite me to join you? I could have really used an escape from that meeting." Thor slapped a hand on Loki's shoulder, almost causing the younger god to spill his drink. "Well I suppose I'll forgive you all. But only if Val agrees to fight me."

"I don't have my sword but-"

"To a drinking contest!" Thor finished.

"Oh, that I can easily accomplish." Val said, grinning slyly. "Much better than the last drinking game I played." She grinned at Kayin, Loki and I.

"What? You four had a drinking game?" Thor sounded offended. "Without Bruce and I?" He slapped a hand on Banner's back, the smaller man almost toppling from his stool.

"Uh Thor, I think it's okay." Banner said.

"Perhaps if you'd joined us on Sakaar sooner, and hadn't gotten yourself into trouble, you could have joined us." Loki smirked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Remind me to beat your ass later." Thor chuckled. "Val, to the table." He gestured to one of the few tables in the room. "And bring the biggest and strongest bottle."

"You heard the man." Val grabbed a large bottle of black liquid. She hefted that and two glasses over to the table.

"My money's on Val." I said.

"Thor's pretty good." Bruce said.

"Yeah but Val is really good at holding her liquor." I said. "Like, she can chug a bottle in a few seconds."

"You got this Val." Kayin said, grabbing his martini and going to sit next to the woman as she and Thor began their competition.

"Thor, you gotta represent, man." Bruce took his own glass and sat beside Thor. I watched them all for a few minutes, enjoying the camaraderie and friendly competition they were sporting. I turned my head to look at Loki, who was facing the bar still, drinking from his glass. I turned to face the same way, leaning my elbows on the counter.

"I am egotistical, by the way." Loki said, taking another sip from his glass.

"Look, I just...don't feel comfortable with them knowing. About us I mean."

"Oh my, you make it sound like something naughty is happening." His eyes flashed with amusement.

I flushed red. "Would you stop that?"

"Only if you stop." He leaned closer to me, eyes hooded.

"You've had too much to drink." I said.

"Trust me, I am very much in control of myself." Loki moved away a bit. "I just enjoy a bit of mischief. It is in my title after all."

"God of Assholery?" I smirked.

"Kinky." He grinned.

I kicked him. "Stop that." I tried to keep from laughing, realizing this was his way of easing the tension. "Do you know how to behave?"

"I'm the younger brother, of course not." He said. "It's Thor's job to be the responsible one. Me? My job is to be the rebellious younger child."

"I think you've long succeeded in that."

He reached over and grabbed the bottle with the purple liquor, pouring more into his glass. He held it out, offering to pour some for me.

I leaned my glass forward. "Okay, that's enough." I said when the glass was half full. He ignored me, continuing. "Hey!" I protested as he filled it to the top.

"Oh my, I didn't notice it was almost full." Loki said, the sly tone in his voice telling me the exact opposite.

"You little shit." I flicked his leather-clad arm.

"You are feisty tonight." Loki raised any eyebrow. "Are you a lightweight, m'lady?"

"Pfft I am _not_ a lightweight." I said.

"Prove it."

"Oh you just want me to drink this." I held up the glass. I placed it against my lips, taking a small sip, enjoying the smooth feel as the liquid went down. Loki raised his glass as well, downing half of it. I drank a little more, noting the lightheadedness very briefly. This stuff was stronger than I realized.

I coughed, lowering the glass.

I honestly don't really know how long we were there. The alcohol, being stronger than I thought, did kind of mess with my sense of time. Loki and I finished almost the whole thing between us over the course of the evening.

Thor and Val went through almost three bottles of alcohol before Thor had to tap out, much to Banner's disappointment, and Val's pleasure. The doctor really wasn't an alcohol drinker. He'd had maybe two glasses of whatever Val gave him and he was pretty much out of it. Thankfully it wasn't enough to draw the Hulk out like he'd feared. Kayin had one martini and looked as sober as when he entered the room. Thor had to help Banner back to his room, the two friends supporting each other as they walked, talking about Earth and how excited they were to see the rest of their team again.

"I should be going to bed." I said, going to slide off the barstool, and would have fallen over if Loki hadn't caught me around my waist and hauled me up. "Yuuuup...definitely need...bed." I yawned.

"I'll take her back to her room." Loki said, looking decidedly less drunk than I probably was.

"Good luck with that." Val said as she and Kayin were putting bottles away. Or at least, I think that's what was happening.

"Can you walk?" Loki asked.

I took a step, the room spinning. "Mmm nope..." I fell against him, my nostrils hit by a scent of peppermint and...was that sandalwood? I wasn't sure, but it was nice, especially mixed with the smell of the alcohol we'd both been drinking. I relaxed against his taller, stronger body, which somehow was feeling quite comfy right then.

I felt my body get lifted off the floor, my head resting on his shoulder.

"This is familiar." Loki murmured as he walked down the halls, carrying me in his arms.

"Mmm...but not as bad." I murmured, remembering Sakaar.

We didn't see any of the patrol on the way back, though maybe Val didn't have them over here since she was? It wasn't that late anyways.

We finally got back to my room, Loki gently placing me on my bed.

"Mmm...wait my boots." I tried to tug the laces off. Loki sighed and knelt down, helping me. "Thanks..."

He just nodded. I rested on the bed, getting comfy.

"I'll be back momentarily." Loki said. "I need to get something."

"'Kay, don't be long." I called out softly as he went back out. I had started drifting when I heard the door open again. I cracked my eyes open, seeing Loki placing a couple books on the nightstand and...wait was he wearing something other than leather?

He was. He was wearing what looked like a loose pair of pants, almost like sweats and a long sleeved shirt. Where'd he get those from?

"Are you still awake?" Loki asked, clearly seeing me with my eyes open.

"Mhm." I sat up, my head spinning.

"Lie down." He bent over, trying to ease me back.

"But, you promised to help me with my magic." I protested, grabbing his wrists.

He sighed. "Aren't you a little too drunk for that?"

"Nope." I bounded into a sitting position, regretting it instantly as the room spun.

Loki sighed and went to take a seat on the chair.

"Nope. Here." I patted the space next to me on the bed. He hesitated.

"Is that wise?"

"I can't learn from over here."

"I am literally a couple feet from you."

"Bed. Now." I said more aggressively. Surprisingly he obliged, getting up and coming to sit on the other side of my bed. "So, magic. What do I gotta do?"

"You're magic is too diluted." Loki said. "I don't think you'll be able to do magic on your own."

I pouted. "But butterflies."

"Let me finish, woman." Loki sighed. "You can't do magic on your own," He reached out and took my hands in his, holding them palms up, "But if you have an amplifier, you can probably tap into it enough."

"Amplifier? Like an antenna?"

"I'm not sure what that is." Loki's brow pinched in confusion. "But in this case, an amplifier would be another, stronger magic user."

"Like you."

"Like me yes." He nodded.

Wait...Oh. "You can amplify my magic?"

"Well yes I can-"

"Awesome, then this works perfectly." I grinned.

"The downside is that I can only do that if I'm in physical contact with you." He held my hands a bit tighter and closed his eyes, murmuring. It suddenly felt like a warmth had grown inside me, running through my blood. Tiny pinpricks of gold light began to appear around our hands.

"Oh my gods, that's so cool!"

"If I let you go-" Loki released my hands and the lights extinguished. "-Then you can't do anything."

"Oh..." I felt my heart sink. "Then that doesn't work, 'cause once we get home I won't see you again."

Loki was quiet for a minute. "There...is another way for my to be able to amplify your magic." He explained. "But it's much more...personal."

"What do you mean?"

"There is a way to amplify someone's magic without needing physical contact, but it requires a blood bond."

"A what?"

"A spell. I'd need your blood and mine to, sort of connect our magic to one another." He said. "It would connect to each other, like a tether, through our magic. We wouldn't be able to do what the other does but the bond is another way to amplify the abilities of two magic users. As well as the most efficient."

"So, I'd need to be connected to you. I said.

"It's virtually unbreakable." He said. "Unless one of us died, we'd be connected forever."

"How connected?" I asked, unsure.

"Only in the sense that our magic would be connected to each other. Though I think if I am also using my magic at the same time, it will make your power even stronger. And it wouldn't have much effect on me, I'm already strong on my own. However, you would benefit the greatest, obviously, since you'll be able to actually use the magic you have."

"Will I turn into a vegetable if you die?"

"What?" Loki stared at me.

"Well my brother has this like, mental bond thing with his best friend Grover, and if one of them dies the other would end up as a vegetable. So I don't want that."

"This isn't a connection of our minds." Loki said. "Just our magic. Again, it would benefit you more than me. It's usually used for this purpose. To amplify the magic of on or both users. Either one is weaker and the stronger one amplifies. Or with two equally strong users, it allows them both to become stronger.

"I understand this is very different, so don't feel like you have to make a decision now. We're going to be on this ship for a while yet." Loki said. "If you want time to think, you can. If you really want to be able to use your magic, then this is most likely the only way you can."

I thought about it. If I was able to do more magic, it might be worthwhile in the long run. Maybe I could even learn the spell Loki was using on me for my nightmares.

"Well, I can't do magic otherwise." I said slowly. "And it would honestly be really useful in battle."

"Do you plan on being in many?"

"Well not if I can help it." I sighed. "But being a demigod, you never know."

"If you really want this, I will do it." Loki said. "But if you're not sure, I will forget it and pretend we never discussed this. You want this, so it's your decision."

"Do you want to be tethered to me like that?" I asked. "I'd be forcing myself on you in a sense, by having you tether my magic to yours."

"It won't really effect me that much." He said. "But...do you want to be tethered to someone like me?"

I hesitated.

"You don't." He nodded.

"Well I didn't actually say anythi-"

"You hesitated," Loki said, "Which is answer enough. And I don't blame you; I wouldn't want to force anyone to be tethered to someone like me."

I slapped his arm.

"What the hell?"

"Don't talk like that." I frowned. "I just...I'm not used to being close to anyone, and in a sense this is personal. I just don't want to ruin the sort of friendship we have. If I'm honest, I kind of enjoy your company."

"Kind of?" His lips were quirked just faintly into a smile.

"You've done horrible things." I said, my mind a bit clearer. "But...so have a lot of people. And people can change for the better...no one is bad for the sake of it. In my experience, something happens to them, that makes them feel bitter or alone. I don't presume to know what you've been through and I never would.

"My mom always taught me that forgiveness is hard, both being forgiven and forgiving. And it's something that we need to learn. I've gotten to know you a bit better and...I see that you're not a bad man. You can be arrogant, rude, insensitive-"

"I think you've forgotten some." He sounded a little bitter.

"-But you can also be kind, compassionate, and even attentive at times." I grabbed his hands, squeezing gently. Almost surprised when he squeezed back. "I don't know what you've been through to make you as bitter and jaded as you've become, but there's definitely a man in there who just wants to be recognized and appreciated for what he can be and do.

"Someone once told me that strength comes in different forms." I smiled, thinking of my conversation with Camilla. "And I think that having the strength to push past the hurt and the anger and bitterness is so much more powerful than any physical strength. And I think over time you'll succeed, you'll show everyone the man you really are, not what they think you are."

I stopped talking, slowly turning red as I realized everything I said. Loki was just kind of staring at me, a blank expression on his face.

Crap, did I get a little too overzealous?

I almost yelped in surprise when he leaned forward and gently rested his forehead on my shoulder, the air smelling faintly of peppermint and sandalwood again. I wondered if he could hear the pounding my hart was surely making.

"Thank you..." Loki murmured against my shoulder after a minute.

"Y—you're welcome." I swallowed, my face red. "I'm sorry that I rambled, I don...don't normally do that or, I haven't since I was a kid and I..."

"I appreciate your words." Loki sat back up, a lopsided smile on his face.

I coughed awkwardly. "Yeah, um of course." I scratched the back of my head. "I wanna do it."

He looked at me quietly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." I stared him dead in the eyes and nodded.

"Alright, hand me that book." Loki gestured to the nightstand behind me.

I reached over and grabbed it, handing it to him. He flipped it open, searching through it for a moment.

"Here it is..." He murmured, eyes scanning the page, fingers moving deftly along as he read. He placed the book at his side, closing his eyes briefly until a knife appeared in his hand.

"Whoa, that's big." I muttered.

"The spell requires blood." Loki said.

"Right..."

"I'll go first." Loki said. He raised his right hand palm up, clutching the knife in his left. He ran the tip of the blade along the length of his palm, blood pooling up. He didn't wince at all, his face calm as ever. He handed the knife to me, his blood still on the tip. "You're turn."

"Right..." I gulped, taking the knife from him. I didn't like sharp objects, despite being someone who fought with swords all the time. I was a bit squeamish about this. I took a deep breath and raised the tip of the knife to my right palm, pressing down and cutting the length. I winced in pain, trying to hide it from Loki. When the pain passed I handed the dagger back to him, both of us with our palms up so as not to let any of the blood stain the comforter. He magicked it away, reaching out and taking my cut palm in his. He glanced at his book and began mumbling under his breath, closing his eyes as he concentrated.

I felt a sort of tingling in my palm where he was touching me, the feeling traveling up my arm and through my body. He continued mumbling the incantation, the tingling beginning to intensify.

And then it was over. No bells, no whistles, no flashes of light or anything. Everything felt the same, I felt the same.

"Did it work?" I asked.

"You're not dead so I assume it did." Loki conjured up a small green handkerchief, quickly tying it around his palm, using his free hand and his teeth to tie the knot before conjuring a second one, reaching for my cut hand.

"What do you mean I'm not dead?" I glared at him, letting him take my hand and tie the handkerchief around it. "Was that a possibility?"

"Would you believe me if I said no?" Loki asked, cleaning the knife before sending it back into whatever void he left his stuff in.

"Oh my gods, you did that without knowing it would work."

"I was kidding." Loki said. "God of mischief, remember?" he grinned at my horrified face.

I flicked him in the arm.

"Hey..." He frowned at me. "How do you feel?"

"No different." I shrugged. "Is it supposed to work like that?"

"I wouldn't know." He said. "But it shouldn't really change anything about you physically."

He stretched a bit and moved his spell book aside, laying on his back on the bed.

I nudged him with my toe. "What are you doing?"

"Sleeping. I thought it would be obvious." He murmured, eyes closed, hands folded on his stomach.

I kept quiet. I wanted to start learning to use my magic, but maybe the spell had taxed him. Plus it was really late anyway. I pulled my sketchbook out after a moment, beginning to doodle faces in it.

"You should sleep." Loki whispered beside me. I glanced to my left. He was on his back still but had his eyes partly open.

"You should get sleep first." I said. "I can stay up."

"Just go to sleep." He murmured.

"But-"

"Shhhh, sleep." He murmured, rolling onto his side, facing me still.

I put my sketchbook and pencils away, slowly easing onto my back. "Happy now...?"

"Mmmm..." Was the only response I received from the man beside me. I rolled my eyes, which were becoming heavier the longer I relaxed. I still had alcohol running through my system, and even though I'd sobered up a bit, I was sure to have a headache the next morning. I got comfortable, sleeping on my back, my arms raised over my head. I slowly drifted off to the sound of the slow, deep breaths of the man next to me.

* * *

 **Whooo, I actually posted something. Still busy, but I am finding time to work on new chapters, slowly but surely.**

 **Review responses: Ahh thank you so much, Golden Haired Ravenclaw, that makes me so happy! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Seriously** **, you guys makes me so happy.**

 **Until next time.**


	21. It's Been What 2 Months Now?

**I'm sorry this is late! I've been busy with college. I have one more preset chapter after this one, and then I'm not sure when I'll update again, I'm sorry!**

 **Please bear with me everyone. You've all been amazing and I love all of you.**

 **Everything belongs to Disney and Marvel, I only own Eliza and Kayin.**

* * *

I slowly woke up, somehow having ended up underneath the blankets in my sleep. My head hurt and my mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton. I shifted onto my side, curling into a ball while trying to go back to sleep.

I was vaguely aware of a door opening somewhere behind me, not really paying close attention to what was going on. I heard faint humming coming from somewhere in the room. I shifted to my other side, almost falling off my bed when I realized I wasn't alone in my room.

Loki had just come out of my bathroom, towel in hand, drying his hair with it. I tried to remember the previous night, which was a bit fuzzy in parts, but I remembered; Loki and I had been drinking with the rest, and we came back here to my room and did the spell. And we fell asleep. I relaxed, relieved that nothing had happened.

"Finally awake?" Loki drawled, leaning against the wall.

"No..." I groaned burying my face in a pillow.

"I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of using your bath." Loki said. "I woke up before you, obviously, and thought it best to let you sleep. Sometimes a spell like that can effect both parties involved. Besides, you were also drunk last night so I imagine that's part of your issue."

"Go 'way, I wanna sleep..." I spoke into my pillow. I felt something damp flop onto my back. He'd thrown his towel on top of me. "Hey!" grabbed it and threw it back at him. He was prepared, catching it in one hand, grinning all the while.

"Someone is feisty this morning." He shook his head. "I suggest you come to breakfast, the kids will be coming to train in a bit."

"Ugh..." I groaned. "Fine..." I slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes, pausing when I saw the green handkerchief still tied around the right palm. I untied the knot, looking at the scabbing over cut. It would probably scar, but nothing new there, right? I placed the kerchief on my nightstand as I rose from the bed.

"I'm going to the dining hall." Loki said as I stumbled blearily to the bathroom. "I'll meet you either there or in our training room later with the kids."

"'Kay." I mumbled, shooting him finger guns as I walked by. I got in the bathroom and turned the shower on. I hopped underneath the water, letting it sooth me. I showered quickly, the water also helping to clear the fog from my mind. I dried off quickly, changing into my tights and tanktop and slipping on my boots that Loki had neatly placed by my chair the previous night. I trotted out of my room and to the dining hall, nodding politely to the refugees I passed on my way. Some actually smiled at me, one said hello.

I skipped breakfast, not really hungry, so instead I made my way to the training room to begin stretching and warming up my muscles. The room was empty, since everyone was probably still at breakfast. I stood in the middle of the room, just doing a bunch of easy stretches for my legs and arms.

"Miss Eliza!" A few of the girls came bounding in a few minutes later. "Look at us!"

They were all wearing knee length skirts over tights, and shirts with longer sleeves rolled up. Kayin must have made the clothes for them, which was going to be so much easier to train them in than their long flowing dresses.

"You girls look amazing." I smiled.

"Is this what it feels like to be a boy?" Klara asked, jumping around and kicking her legs.

"I've never been a boy, so I can't really say." I chuckled. "But it's nice to see you girls wearing something other than long skirts."

They amused themselves by tumbling around and climbing things and each other, until more kids arrived.

I was doing group stretching with them when Loki finally arrived, back in his leather, and what looked like holsters strapped to his thighs?

Those were new.

"You didn't come to breakfast." Loki spoke softly into my ear while the kids continued stretching.

"I wasn't hungry." I spoke softly.

"Did you have another nightmare?" He asked.

"No, why?"

"Your appetite was disappearing when you were having them." He said.

Oh. He noticed that? I mean I knew my eating schedule was crap, but I hadn't really taken notice.

"I just wasn't hungry, I'm fine." I quirked my lips into a small, brief smile. "I'll be there for lunch though."

He nodded as the kids finished up, calling the girls over to join him.

"Alright boys, grab your staves." I instructed, going to my side of the room. The boys did as told, grabbing the different sized metal bars and tubes we'd found around the ship. I didn't have actually swords or staves to train them with, so these would have to do.

"Partner up, I want to see your footwork." I instructed, pulling Savior off my finger and expanding it. The sword appeared in my hand, a soft _sching_ , the only sound.

The boys partnered up, beginning their practice, hitting their makeshift staves as they moved back and forth. I walked around them, examining their feet as they went on. I spent most of the session correcting minor mistakes, helping them to improve. Near the end, they asked me to give them a demonstration on proper footwork.

I did so, swinging Savior around, imagining a real battle as I moved, my body easily following the motions and footwork. I vaguely noticed the girls watching me as well, having paused their lesson with Loki to watch, who seemed perfectly content to let them.

I finished my demonstration, quickly reverting my sword back into a ring. The boys clapped and cheered, all looking vaguely in awe of what I'd managed.

I panted, giving a mock bow, grinning. I'd never really done demonstrations back at camp. Percy had been the expert swordsman out of the three of us, but he'd also been doing it longer than I had, and Tyson was more of a lover than a fighter.

"I think we're done for today." I breathed deeply, my heart rate finally slowing down. The boys put their staves away in the corner, making sure to leave it they way it was when they arrived, going with the girls and filing out of the room.

"You were trained well." Loki said, coming to stand next to me as the last kids left.

"Yeah well when your half-brother is one of the best fighters on your generation, you kind of have a lot to live up to." I chuckled.

"You must resent him." Loki said.

I paused. "No, I don't actually. Why? Do I have reason to?" I chuckled.

"Do people not expect more of you because of him?"

"I mean in a way maybe." I shrugged. "At first I felt a lot of pressure to be as good as Percy, but after I actually got trained and spent time I became good, in my own way. Percy was always going to be a prodigy I think." I smiled. "But I was my own person. Just because he was the impressive swordsman, didn't mean I had to be. I love my brother, he means a lot to me and expectations will never damage that."

"I suppose you never had the pressures Thor and I faced." Loki said, walking with me out of the room.

"Is this about you and Thor?" I asked. "How are you guys anyway? You haven't really spent much time with him."

"We've...reconciled but I fear that we've damaged our relationship too much to be how we were as children." Loki sighed.

"Well I think there's always a chance to turn things around," I said, "As long as both of you work for it."

"I fear we're more dysfunctional than you and your brother."

"I don't think you guys are dysfunctional." I said, tilting my head thoughtfully. "I think you're family, and family always have problems getting along. Even Percy and I have argued and gotten so mad at each other, we wouldn't talk for days. Only way for us to work things out was to spar."

"Are you suggesting I spar with Thor to get our aggression out?"

"That's actually not a bad idea. Besides, how much time have you actually spent with him since we started this journey?"

"Not much." Loki admitted as we reached the dining hall. He was quiet for a moment. "Are you suddenly wise, somehow?"

I laughed. "Nah, I wish. Sometimes I just spout stuff and it ends up making sense?"

"If only other people had such luck." He muttered.

We made our way to where Kayin was sitting, with Banner as usual. Both men greeted us, Banner even offering a faint half smile to Loki, who for his part seemed ready to either have a case of fight or flight. I made sure to sit between them. Just in case.

Lunch was pretty standard as it was becoming for all of us. We sit, we eat, we continue on with our day and meet back up for dinner. Admittedly the monotony was getting tiresome, but I reminded myself it'd all be worth it when we reached Earth.

I excused myself from the table first, retreating to my room for some alone time, which surprisingly was hard to come by here despite the fact that I kind of avoided everyone to begin with. I grabbed my sketchbook and pencils and wandered the ship until I found a small alcove that had a large porthole window, the edge large enough for me to sit in and look out at the stars as they passed by. I opened the book, beginning to just doodle. I let my hand do the work as different faces took shape. Percy, Annabeth, Tyson, Piper, my other friends from back home, my family, and without realizing I drew Kayin, Banner, Val and Thor, even managing a sketch of Loki.

I stared at the page wondering when my life had become so strange. I turned my head and looked back out the window, thinking back on everything I'd been through the last couple years while away from home. The people and places I missed, the times I'd had with them. I placed my pencil against a fresh page, my hand beginning to work. I was vaguely aware of the shape that formed. A back, and on the back a trident tattoo, my trident tattoo. I wrote each name tiny and straight, remembering each person that had died, in battles, in accidents and natural causes. Some warriors, others just people I grew up knowing, anyone who I cared about and wanted to remember. I stared at the page when I was done, vaguely aware of a drip on my cheek.

Tears? I swiped furiously at my face, hating the vulnerable feeling that was welling inside of me.

"It's okay to be vulnerable." A soft voice.

I glanced to my right. Loki had found me somehow. Like, I really was convinced he had a homing beacon on my somewhere. His head was angled at my book, eyes scanning the page.

"I'm not vulnerable." I rolled my eyes, trying to lock up my emotions.

"You've allowed me to be vulnerable." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Let me return the favor."

I clutched my pencil, almost breaking it. Tears welled up in my eyes and I couldn't contain the small sob that welled up in my chest. "Damn it..." I muttered, dropping the pencil and wiping at my teary eyes. I leaned forward and pressed my head into his shoulder, not caring how he stiffened a bit at the contact, I just needed the comfort.

I cried for my family, the time I'd lost away from them, the helplessness I'd felt for so long. Things I hadn't even realized I'd been feeling until that moment. I was vaguely aware of Loki slowly relaxing, his hands coming to rest a bit awkwardly on my shoulders. I hated feeling weak, especially in front of others. I prayed that no one would come upon us in this alcove, afraid of what anyone might think.

I calmed down after a minute, letting my forehead rest on his shoulder, finding comfort in the peppermint and sandalwood scent of him.

"Better?" He whispered.

"Mhm..." I mumbled, sitting up and smoothing down my messy hair. "Sorry about that." My voice was still thick, I swallowed to clear it. "I don't know what came over me."

"Emotions are a tricky, unwanted necessity aren't they?" He tried to lighten the mood.

I chuckled. "Yup."

"Did something happen?" He asked after a moment.

"No, I just thought about family and friends, the time I've missed with them." my smile wavered and I sniffled. "Maybe it's just the stress that's getting to me." I played with my pencil, picking it back up.

"That tattoo is very intricate." Loki said, picking up my sketchbook. "Do you plan on getting this?" He went down the list of names, his green eyes scanning.

"I already have it." I said, playing with a piece of my hair.

He glanced at me, surprised. "You have a tattoo?"

"Don't act so surprised your Highness." I grinned. "But yes, it's on my back, if the sketch wasn't obvious I guess."

"I'd ask to see it, but uh I believe that's a bit too personal."

I snorted, face pink. "Yeah no, I think a sketch will have to do."

We were silent for a few moments, when Loki suddenly took a seat across from me on the sill,

somehow big enough to fit of us.

"Would you like to start learning magic?"

I glanced up. "Really?"

"Now's as good as time as any" He grinned at me.

I placed my book aside, sitting forward expectantly. "Ok so what do I do?"

"I want you to sit there and try to conjure butterflies." He leaned back, arms crossed.

"Aaaand how does one do that?" I asked.

"You're smart right? Figure it out." Loki winked.

"But if you don't show me anything, how can I?"

"You already have a basic idea of how it works," Loki said, "Your ability to manipulate water is similar I imagine. You can feel it inside you."

"So it's a similar concept." I nodded, cupping my hands and scrunching my eyes closed. I thought about butterflies, searching for my magic.

I didn't feel anything. I cracked an eye open, peering at my empty hands.

"Clear your mind." Loki said, raising a hand, butterflies now fluttering around it.

"You make it look so easy." I grumbled.

"I've been doing magic most of my life." Loki said. "Just as I'm sure you've spent most of your life learning magic and swordfighting. I'm the master of magic, you're a master of swordplay."

I closed my eyes again, trying to reach into me and feel the magic. I could feel a faint tingling, opening to my eyes to see just a flicker of something. "Did you see that?"

"Yes it was a flicker, hardly a believable illusion." Loki said. "Try clearing your head, and imagine every nerve in your body directed at one point; your fingertips. Imagine the well of magic being sent through your nerves and veins right into those fingertips. And then mold it with your mind, make it do what you want."

I did that, concentrating on my body, imagining everything directed to my fingers. I felt the tingle of magic, but I got nothing more than a flash of an orange wing. "Dammit..."

"It takes time." Loki said, reaching out and taking my hands in his. "Try now." He murmured, closing his eyes.

I did the same, concentrating everything in me on butterflies. The tingling went through my arms, and to my fingertips.

"Look." Loki whispered.

I opened my eyes, seeing little monarch butterflies flitting around our hands. I giggled, giddy with excitement. "I did it." The butterflies disappeared. "What?"

"You lost your concentration." He said. "I helped you conjure them, but you have to maintain control for them to continue on. "You'll learn eventually, but it will take a long time."

"You keep saying that." I sighed, removing my hands from his.

"Everything good takes time in my experience." He said, looking out the window. We were both quiet, just enjoying the silence and the company.

"Are you excited?" Loki asked me suddenly, still staring out the window.

"About what?"

"Returning to Midgard, to Earth." Loki glanced at me. "You've been away for two years. You must be beside yourself."

"Yeah, it'll be nice to get home." I smiled fondly. "I'll get to see my family again and my friends. They all probably think I'm dead..." I realized, pulling my knees up to my chin. "I wish I could just be there now and tell them I'm alive, I'm well and I'm finally coming home."

"I'm sure they'll be relieved to see you again." Loki murmured.

"What about you?" I asked. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. "I mean it's going to be difficult, you are technically a criminal there. But does Thor have a plan on how to ease the planet into it?"

Loki chuckled darkly, "I doubt it. I'll probably end up in another cell somewhere, left to rot, or until they take _pity_ on me." He spat the word out. He sighed after a moment. "I'd rather be dead by that point. Ow!"

I'd kicked him in the leg, glaring at him. "Stop talking like that. You really think Thor would let anyone near you? Besides, they'll have to go through me first." I grinned.

"You'd protect me from your own people?" He stared at me surprised.

"Well I mean I'm not going to let them kill or imprison you." I said. "You should pay but I don't think death is the answer, and leaving you to rot would do nothing. Besides if they knew New York wasn't caused solely by you, maybe they'd have a different sentence for you."

"When did you become an apologist for me?"

"I'm not." I sighed. "I'm just beginning to realize people aren't always how they appear to be. And that people have regrets. A lot of people died in New York, and they may not forgive you, but all you can do is show them you're sorry."

"I don't think anything I'd ever do could convince your people that I can be trusted."

"Trust has to be earned right? Give them a reason to trust you."

He looked at me. "Do you?"

I thought about it. "I don't know. I trust you more than I did back on Sakaar. I trust you more now that I'm coming to realize you're not just a bitter, resentful man." I paused. "What about me? Do you trust me?"

"More than I should." He sighed. "Perhaps you're not as childish as I thought you were back on Sakaar. You can handle yourself, you pull your weight, and you've somehow managed to make me not hate you. That in and of itself is a miracle."

I laughed. "I guess we're both full of surprises."

He smiled ever so faintly. "I guess so."

I'm not really sure how long we sat there, staring at the stars and the planets that went by. Eventually I picked up my sketchbook, drawing him as he sat across from me. His face relaxed and his mind clearly wandering. I drew him looking contemplative, his face clear of anger or resentment. We finally left, going to dinner, then back to my room where I once again pulled out my sketchbook and he pulled a book from somewhere in his void to read.

I fell asleep next to him later that night when my eyes were too heavy to keep open, surprised at how glad I was to have him there with me.


	22. Seriously These Dreams Need To Stop

**Okay guys, here's the last preset chapter for now. I do have one in the works, but it'll be some time before it's published.**

 **NOTE: There's another dream sequence here.**

* * *

 _I was in the hospital again._

 _Not the asylum, the real hospital from my first dream._

 _I panicked, I wasn't supposed to have dreams. Loki had made sure of it._

 _I wasn't in the hospital room like last time, no cribs or screaming babies. I was near the nurse's desk, empty, as the hospital had always been._

 _The lights were the same, dim save for the ones meant to lead me somewhere._

 _I followed it, deciding to just get the nightmare over with._

 _I was led down the hall, taken multiple turns until I came to a door._

 _The same door as all the other times._

 _I cracked it open, peering into the now familiar hospital room, my heart pounding, my breath beginning to come out in short spurts._

 _A panic attack._

 _I tried to take deep breaths, entering the room fully, creeping towards the crib._

 _Empty. That was a first._

 _I backed up a step turning around, falling backwards into the crib._

 _A woman as standing behind me. I couldn't make out her face. Like, her face wasn't obscured it was just...fuzzy like I couldn't determine what she looked like._

" _Who are you?" I asked._

 _No response._

" _Well, if you're not going to answer, I'm just going to leave." I tried to get up, but found I couldn't move. "What the-?"_

" _Hush now baby..." Her voice murmurs above me. It was soft and melodic, and I would have even said kind if not for the almost vague derangement in it._

" _I'm not your baby." I said._

" _Everything will be over soon." She crooned, as if not hearing me. At least in the asylum, I'd had a conversation with the doctor there. But this woman didn't really acknowledge me._

" _Why can't I move?" I asked, trying to stand, but forced to stay on my knees._

" _Gotta take care of you before the doctor comes," She whispered, her voice continuing to become more deranged._

" _Take care of me? How?" I asked. "Hey, are you listening to me?"_

 _Something flashed in her right hand._

 _A scalpel._

 _I swallowed, suddenly flashing to my previous nightmares with the baby._

" _She's coming. She's sending them after me." She mumbled to herself._

 _She kept doing that, scalpel just resting in her clenched hand._

" _Who the hell are you lady?" I tried again._

 _Her words weren't making sense._

" _This is the only way baby, you understand." She crooned at me._

" _Look lady, you need a doct-"_

" _Hush now baby, don't cry." She whispered. "You know it'll only hurt for a moment."_

 _I felt my heart jump into my throat._

 _What would only hurt for a moment? I glanced at the scalpel in fear._

 _My breaths were becoming shorter and quicker, heart erratic._

 _I tried to regulate. I was afraid what would happen if I had a panic attack in my dreams._

" _Lady you need to let me go, I'm not your kid." I tried to move again, my knees frozen to the linoleum floor._

" _Shhh we don't want them to find us. Not yet." She said, sounding desperate. "She can't have you, I won't let her." She raised the scalpel closer._

" _Hey wait-"_

 _Too late._

 _I felt every burning second as the scalpel connect with my throat and the woman slit it._

* * *

I heard screaming. Was it me?

I was vaguely aware of another voice trying to talk to me, but I pushed it away, my heart beating like I'd run a marathon. I wasn't supposed to have a dream, I'd been clean for a while now, why again?

Why again?!

I felt a hand on my back. I screamed and pushed at it.

"Hey, it's just me." A voice spoke softly near my ear. I froze, ignoring the tears tracking furious lines down my face. My mind was still muddled from sleep and the dream.

"L..Loki?" I wanted to kill myself for how my voice cracked.

"What happened?" He asked, hand coming to rest on my shoulder blades.

"I had a dream." I whimpered. "I...I thought...thought they were gone." I managed to choke through the tears.

I wanted to punch the wall. I did the next best thing, I lashed at a pillow and threw it across the room, screaming as it bounced off the metal wall with a dull thump.

"I need you to calm down." Loki whispered soothingly. He took my wrists, holding them gently as I panted, calming my heart. "You had another dream?"

I nodded.

"Tell me about it?"

"Why? Why would I want to relive that awful thing?" I clenched my jaw, fighting the tears still threatening to spill.

"Because sometimes it helps to talk, right?" Loki kept his own voice calm and collected, though I could hear an edge to it. I'd probably scared the man half to death, considering we were in the same bed and that was relatively close proximity.

"I was in a hospital." I mumbled. "And there was a woman. I don't know what she looked like, but she...she had the sclap—scalpel and I couldn't move and I..." I trailed off, hand going to cover my throat, practically feeling the cold blade against me.

Loki didn't seem to need anymore information, he tugged me closer until my head was resting on his chest, his hand gently stroking my hair.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my voice slightly muffled by his shirt.

"My mother would do this when I had nightmares." He spoke softly, chin resting on my head. "Is it working?"

I wanted to say no, I wanted to just be miserable at that moment, but if I was honest; Yeah, his hand in my hair was calming me significantly, and I could smell peppermints again. I closed my eyes, my breath timing up with his so that we were in sync. I just rested there, trying to banish the woman and the hospital room from my memory.

"Do you want to stay up?" He whispered, pulling back enough to look at me.

"...Yeah." I admitted. "I just want to lie here, I don't want to sleep."

"Okay." He murmured, allowing me to pull back. I lie back down slowly, lying on my side, facing him. Loki looked at me briefly, before holding his hands up, a book falling into them.

"Whats'at?" I asked, pillowing my head on my arms.

"A book."

"Don't be a smartass." I grumbled, whacking him in the thigh.

"If you must know, it's a a copy of _A Midsummer Night's Dream_." He lifted the book up.

"You have a play by William Shakespeare?" I stared at it. "How?"

"We have been to Midgard numerous times. That's what the Bifrost was for." Loki said. "This is a very old copy, part of my personal collection. Thankfully I saved most of my books seeing as I have kept them in the void for some time now."

"Read it to me?" I asked.

"You want to hear it?"

"I've seen Shakespeare plays before," I mumbled. "Besides, it's something we both like, and it's something familiar to me as well as you. Why not?"

"From the beginning?"

"Wherever you want is fine." I said.

Loki flipped to a page, clearing his throat softly before reading. His voice perfectly fit the rhythm of the words, lilting as he spoke lowly. I listened, enjoying the timbre of his voice and they way he spoke each verse with such care. I tried to fight the sleep that was slowly pulling me down into its depths, scared that another nightmare would plague me. Loki's soft voice though, eased me into it, my mind filled with thoughts of fairies and potions.

* * *

I didn't want to get up. I wanted to just lie in bed and keep sleeping.

I cracked my eyes open, finding myself still lying on my side. There was something resting on my hand. I squinted as my vision focused on what I was seeing. Loki was asleep on his back, one hand holding an open _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ against his chest, the other was resting gently on top of mine. He was definitely out cold, his mouth open just slightly, his body fully relaxed. I slowly sat up, gently moving my hand from under his, praying I wouldn't wake him up. I sat up and leaned over, gently taking the book from his hand, freeing when he shifted a bit. He settled down though, and I was able to place the book on the nightstand. I pattered towards the bathroom, hopping into the shower.

I was in there for a little bit, enjoying the quiet and the water. When I came back out Loki had shifted onto his stomach, still sound asleep.

I crawled back onto the bed, settling on my side and grabbing my sketchbook, doodling small, rough sketches, just to practice. I put my iPod on soft, for atmosphere.

I'd been sitting there for quite some time, having filled up a few pages in the book by that time, when Loki began to stir.

"Morning sleepyhead." I said, head bent over my book.

"What's timizit?" He mumbled, voice slurred. Damn he was such a kid in the morning, not at all the imposing force of nature he always acted like.

"Dunno." I rested the book in my lap. "I thought you could use the sleep though. You were up in the middle of the night reading."

"Right..." He muttered, slowly sitting up. His long hair was a mess of curls, his face half covered by them at this point. He rubbed at his eyes. "Damn I could go back to sleep."

"I mean you can, just don't expect me to save your ass when everyone asks where you are. You know I'm not telling them you're in my room."

"Wouldn't expect it." He said, getting out of bed, running a hand through his hair. He stretched, his shirt riding up a little. Well, good to know he's got muscle I guess. I blinked, looking away, I really didn't want him to think I was staring. I turned my attention back to my sketchbook as he walked by, heading to the bathroom.

"Who said you could use my bathroom?" I called out as the door closed. He popped his head back out.

"I'm using it." Before going back inside, the shower turning on a moment later.

I settled back against the pillows, continuing my doodles while he was in there. He was in there for a while, like, longer than I had been in there. Way longer.

"You shower longer than I do." I chuckled when he came back out, running a towel through his hair.

"Yes well I actually have hair."

"Oh wow, so clever." I rolled my eyes, running a hand through my half shaven hair. "Sorry that a creepy old guy cut half my hair off."

He just chuckled under his breath, putting the towel back in the bathroom. "Are you coming?"

"Where?"

"To breakfast?" He clarified, heading towards the door.

"Yeah but um...is it wise for us to both leave?"

He glanced back at me.

"I mean 'cause, you know what happened last time they thought we were in a room together."

He coughed, "Right. That little...rumor." He sighed after a moment. "There's not much either of us can do. I can't sneak back to my room, there will already be people around."

"Guess you're just gonna have to stay here forever." I shrugged, pulling my boots on and going to the door.

"Or you could see if there's anyone in the hall." Loki said, leaning against the wall.

"Fine." I grumbled, pressing the button for the door to slide open. I popped my head out seeing no one. "Coast is clear." I slipped out, Loki following a moment after. "If anyone asks, we happened to see each other on our way to breakfast."

"Agreed." He nodded, following me. A few people saw us on our way, nodding to me, or bowing to their prince. No one looked suspicious though, so that was a relief.

Breakfast was the usual boring drill. Kayin and Banner seemed less surprised to see Loki with me this time. Banner almost looked amused by it when I glanced at him.

Training with the kids was the same old drill too, becoming monotonous after a few weeks.

"Y'know what, I'm bored of this." I pushed off from the wall I'd been leaning against while watching the girls. "Let's do something fun."

"Fun? Like what?" One of them asked me. I saw Loki's head whip around, glaring daggers at me.

"Something other than this." I said, sitting on the floor, the girls all around me.

"I didn't realize we were taking a break." Loki came over, giving me a stern look. He'd put his leather armor back on before training began, and he looked imposing once more.

"We're stuck on this ship, I don't really want to do the same routine every single day." I said.

"Can we have a break too?" One of the younger boys piped up, looking at the sitting girls enviously.

"What? No, our job is to train you." Loki protested, giving the boys another stern glare. "Thor wants you kids to be trained fighters, that's what our sessions are for, not sitting around."

"When did you become invested?" I teased.

"This isn't a laughing matter, Eliza." He said, my name sounding beautiful in his accent.

...That...was very random. I blinked, realizing I'd only ever heard him use my given name twice. I logged that information away to mull over later. "Look, I just think we could all use a chance to have some fun."

"We had our fun back on Gethee." Loki said.

"All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy." I replied haughtily.

"Don't use your Midgardian sayings on me." Loki sighed at me. He looked around at the kids; the girls already sitting, and the boys all looking ready to mutiny and join our side.

"Fine..." He grumbled while the boys cheered and joined the circle. Loki went and leaned against a wall, watching us.

"What are we gonna do?"

"Can we play a game?"

These were among the things the kids asked me, most staring wide eyed at me.

"What do you guys want to do?"

"What's Midgard like?" One of the boys asked.

"Well it's big." I said. "And there's so many different kinds of stuff there. Animals, people, cultures, food. I don't know if I can even talk about all of it."

"Where are you from?"

"I'm from America." I said.

"Does Midgard have dogs?" A girl asked.

I laughed, "Yes, Earth has lots of dogs."

Somehow I ended up giving the kids a lesson on Earth culture and histories, though I tried to leave out most of the gory aspects of it. They'd learn more when they got there. I had a good time, answering questions and seeing them light up when an answer interested or excited them. The confused looks they had when I eventually ended up explaining french fries to them. That was a fun conversation. Loki had ended up sitting near the edge of the circle, listening while sharpening his daggers. He seemed uninterested, his face bored and distant. I'd probably angered him a bit, but I was sure he was just sulking because someone didn't listen to him.

"Can we do this again?" Anja asked as the kids rose to go to lunch.

"Do what?" I asked, picking up on of the younger girls who'd sat in my lap.

"Do fun stuff?" She asked. "All we do is have lessons, and learn to fight. It's fun, but I want to do other stuff."

"Maybe next time we can play a game." I said, as I followed the kids who were shuffling out, standing in the doorway as they all hurried on their merry way.

"If Thor finds out we weren't training, do you think he'll be pleased?" Loki sighed, coming to stand next to me.

I angled my head to look up at him. "I haven't known your brother long, but I'm sure he wouldn't begrudge the kids a chance to have some fun."

He rolled his eyes. "If you say so."

* * *

We didn't end up playing a game, but we also didn't get much training done the next few days. The kids seemed to enjoy the lessons in Earth culture and history, and we'd begun shortening training time to allow the kids a chance to enjoy themselves. Loki didn't seem to like it, but he hadn't tried to stop me since he first argued against it. In fact he generally sat near me, every once in a while interjecting with his own snarky thoughts or opinions on Earth. Most of which I either ignored or smacked him in the head for making. The kids were becoming more comfortable with Loki, enjoying anytime he'd create illusions for them to look at.

A few of them even ended up having some magical abilities. They begged their prince to teach them more, and if I hadn't known any better, I might have been convinced he flushed red at all the positive attention he was receiving. Our training sessions had morphed from just sword fighting and just fighting in general, to half the time being that, and the other half devoted to lessons and stories about Earth while Loki trained some of the children in magic.

The more time Loki spent with them, the more I was seeing the softer side of him. He'd even begun to be more pleasant at meals with Kayin and Banner. The former happily surprised, the latter more reservedly so, but he seemed more relaxed.

I'd even seen him start spending more time with Thor, though I didn't know what they were doing. I didn't want to pry, besides, men should be allowed to have personal time with each other to hang out. As much as I was happy that everyone was getting along, and that Loki had finally started to warm up to his brother and their people again, I was a bit lonely because of it, that we weren't spending as much time together. I mean it was ridiculous of me, to feel that way. Loki and I had been forced to spend so much time together, yes it was natural to feel loneliness, but it wasn't like I didn't have other friends on the ship.

It was thoughts like these that caused me to jump when I pricked my finger hard. "Ow!" I pulled my finger away, sticking it in my mouth instinctively.

"You've been distracted today." Camilla hummed softly, not taking her eyes off her work.

How intuitive was this girl?

"I mean I usually am." I said, glaring at the pricked finger, as if had personally chosen to be stuck by my needle.

"Yes but more so than usual." She said, working on hemming a pair of pants.

I'd ended up hanging out in Kayin's studio, Loki working privately with a few of the kids who had become really good at magic. I'd begun spending more time with Kayin, Camilla and the other ladies in the studio.

"Is the prince busy today?" Camilla asked.

"What?"

"Well I've seen you two together pretty often." She continued hemming. "I just thought it a bit weird you were spending more time here."

"Loki's been doing some other stuff recently." I shrugged, putting my scrap fabric aside. "Besides we don't spend that much time together, mostly just when we're training."

"If you say so." Camilla nodded, glancing at me. I didn't miss the amusement in her eyes, but I also refused to acknowledge it, returning to my work.

I mostly just picked at the fabric, more bored now than before. I preferred to just sit there and let the sounds of everyone moving around, and the rustling of fabrics lull me into a calm state.

I _was_ calm and happy until the voices around me heightened and everyone suddenly seemed to become stiffer. I opened my eyes to see what had caused the change in atmosphere.

Loki had walked into the room.

I mean I understood why everyone shut up. He never came to this room, let alone willingly came around where the other refugees could easily be near him.

They seemed less upset to see him and just more nervous that their prince was suddenly in their midst. Most of the older women dipped into low curtsies, most of the younger ones following suit, though I noticed a few tilt their heads to look at him under their eyelashes.

Oh goodness gracious. I rolled my eyes, not even standing to curtsy. I just crossed my arms over my chest and my leg over my other in the manner of a guy. I saw a few of the women give me looks, but I just sat there. Kayin had also paused in his work, though he more just kept his head bowed respectfully.

Loki zeroed in on me, walking straight to the couch I sat on. He barely acknowledged the other women other than polite nods in return to their curtsies.

"Can I help you, your Highness?" I asked, my voice the picture of professional.

"I need you for a bit." was his only answer.

I could hear a few women mutter something, but I ignored it. "I suppose I can spare time out of my busy schedule." I glanced at Camilla. "Can we fit this between my four o'clock attempts at sewing, and my five o'clock staring into space?"

Her head lifted a little, a smile on her face. "Yes I think we can fit it in."

Loki looked like he was trying desperately not to roll his eyes, though I was sure I saw a curl in his face, like a smile.

"Well then, I suppose I'll be off." handing my cloth to Camilla, I rose to my feet, brushing past the prince and walking out.

He followed me a minute later, the almost frenzied voices of the women the last thing we both heard as the door shut behind us.

I was vaguely aware of Loki taking hold of my upper arm and leading me down the halls until we were in the alcove from a while back, with the large round window.

"What did you need?" I asked as I took a seat on the ledge of the window.

Loki sat across from me, stretching legs out next to mine. "Nothing, I just needed to get away from the council."

"Aww you missed me." I grinned.

"No, I just got sick and tired of being around a bunch of old men who glare at me every chance they get." Loki huffed, crossing his arms.

"So what I'm hearing is, ya missed me." I smirked.

His response to was to raise his hand and give me the finger, before looking out the window. We were quiet for a few minutes, enjoying the company.

"So, how's spending more time with Thor?" I asked.

"I'm trying to help him, be an adviser. He's told me that he appreciates my input, but the council would rather tell Thor what to do than let him think for himself, or even let me offer my opinion up."

"The council is just a bunch of old men." I said. "Your brother cares about your opinion, and I think that's what matters."

"Stop making sense all the time." Loki said. "I might actually begin to think there's a brain inside that head."

"Someone's in a mood." I laughed.

"Those women looked ready to tear you apart." He said suddenly.

"What?" I was caught off guard by the sudden change in topic.

"At least the younger ones did." He mused. "The older women just looked disapproving that you didn't curtsy to me, like a proper gentlewoman would."

"Do I look proper to you? "I gestured to...well all of me. "Or like a gentlewoman?"

"Perhaps if you took the time." He said. "In between your attempts at sewing and your staring into space, of course." I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Y'know you're a funny guy when you're not trying to murder me."

"And sexy." he winked.

"Hah, think again." I rolled my eyes at him.

"The girls seemed to think so." He smirked at me. "They seemed quite upset when I ignored them."

"Then maybe you should show them some affection."

"They're only interested in me because I'm the prince."

"I mean that's definitely a factor, but if you think about it...you're a prince with no money and technically no kingdom." I shrugged.

"Never try to cheer people up."

"Hey I'm just saying!" I raised my hands in defense. "They're attracted to something, so it must have to do with that face of yours."

"I _am_ irresistibly handsome." Loki grinned. "Aren't I?"

I flushed red. "Haven't noticed."

He winked at me. "Of course."

I flushed more. "Screw you, Loki."

"When and where?" He growled.

I almost choked. When did this turn into...whatever the hell this was?!

"Okay, I think you need to get some aggression out or something." I muttered, looking away from him and out the window.

"I'm joking." Loki said. "I make jokes it's what I do."

I kicked him. "Well...be...better next time!"

"Wow, what a good insult." He drawled.

I just frowned and looked out the window at the stars passing by. Loki amused himself by conjuring a small piece of paper and magically folding it into different animals. Like magical origami. I tried copying his hand motions in my lap, wanting to see if I could conjure anything.

Still nothing.

"Be patient." Loki murmured softly, glancing at me.

"I know, I know."

He leaned forward and folded his hands over mine. "Try doing the motions with me."

We did that, his hands covering mine. Nothing happened at first, but slowly the piece of paper began to take a shape.

"Imagine something." He murmured.

I closed my eyes and thought of a dragonfly. I felt the tingling in my fingertips and cracked my eyes open just enough to see the paper folding itself into a dragonfly.

"There..." Loki whispered, slowly moving his hands from mine.

I almost laughed out loud when the paper kept its shape without him, though I could feel the tingling running out. After a moment the feeling stopped, and the paper unfolded, dropping into my lap.

"Better than last time." Loki said, lifting the paper from my lap and making it disappear. He moved his hands and conjured a ball of light. "Try catching this." He tossed it to my waiting hands, only for it to evaporate on impact.

"Shoot." I muttered.

"Try pushing the magic into your hands again, just enough to latch onto the light when it reaches you." He conjured more, waiting until I was sure I could get that feeling.

He tossed it to me, and I caught it this time, jumping at the slightly tickling feeling of the light.

"Good job, toss it back." Loki encouraged. I gave a little toss, watching the ball float back to Loki, who caught it effortlessly. We did it a few more times, until I tried to catch it and the light went out.

"Oh..." I frowned, trying to reach inside and pull at the magic. I felt...weaker there, more than before.

"You might have tired your reserve out." Loki said. "Magic can only work for so long. Like most things, you need to be well rested for it to work properly."

"Can we try more tomorrow?" I asked.

"As the lady commands." he said after a moment. He quirked his lip up into a faint smile, his eyes dancing. I felt warm and happy, not really sure why though. I brushed it off as aftereffects of the magic I did.

Loki gracefully slid off the ledge, holding a hand out to me to help me down. I hesitated, not because it was him, but mostly just because I wasn't really used to a guy treating me like a lady. At least not in the sense that guys often offered me their hand to help me down. Like I'd told Loki before; I wasn't exactly the most feminine of people.

I took his hand and allowed him to help me to the floor, even if I didn't actually need it. I offered up a faint smile, letting my hand rest in his just a bit longer before releasing it and walking down the hall. I frowned at the jump in my chest when he brushed up next to me, his long legs allowing him to easily catch my longer strides. I chalked the feeling up to just being hormones, natural reactions to being near an attractive man.

I mentally rolled my eyes, walking silently at Loki's side, wondering when things had become the way they were.

* * *

 **Alrighty there's that then.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed, I know I did. Also let me know if you guys noticed the Aladdin reference I slipped in there.**

 **Melkorkams25, ahhhhh I hope this is good! I promise I'm not quitting on this story, I just won't be updating as often now! I hope you enjoyed this chapter though, and hope you'll keep reading.**

 **Thanks to all my faves and followers, you guys are awesome!**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
